Blade and Blood
by blackknight291
Summary: AU.BL. Tsunayoshi, the young supernatural hunter is torn between his duty and his heart. Follow him as a test happen to his life. added ch23end
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Blade and Blood**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

A/N: Don't like BL? Don't read. Be warned. EXPECT OOC BL. **You have been warned.**

Genre: AU , Supernatural, Romance, Shounen Ai

Pairing: Guess! Clue **?27 **

Characters: Mukuro, I, Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto

**Summary:** young hunter, Sawada Tsunayoshi, steps into the world where his family and bloodline calls – a supernatural hunter. The question is – can he live up to the name…

1

Sawada Tsunayoshi, after so many years of hard work the day comes when he will be named as an adult; although he wasn't eager about it nor had to like it. It wasn't his choice to be involved with the family business as his family calls it. He couldn't say anything against the idea of following into his father's steps for there are certain people who make it hard to say it out loud.

"Congratulations!" Tsunayoshi receives a hard tap on the back halting him from entering the large antique looking stone door. He looked back, returned a smile. Another person came close to greet him and congratulations. He gave a nod and a thank you in response.

Before Tsunayoshi ended up stranded at the doorway, he increased his walking pace avoiding any close body contact. He kept smiling at the people who greeted him, gave a short nod acknowledging their praise and congratulatory greetings. He approached his mentor who he caught since he entered the room looking at him; he did not associate with the other families in the room like the others, after all he did not want to enter the circle and divulge even deeper. "Uncle Reborn!" He gave a polite greeting knowing if he didn't he would severely punished even though they were related by blood.

"Don't fail this or else you know what will happen." Reborn reminded his student. He would not accept that his nephew/ student would fail the test to be given especially he who managed the brunette's Spartan training.

"I won't." Tsunayoshi muttered showing his obvious dislike. He knows that his mentor is aware of his dislike of the idea in the same business as them; didn't voice it out knowing he would receive a lashing from his mentor.

The conversation in the room stopped. Everyone's attention fell on the old man standing near a large stone goblet lit with a strong flame. He was surrounded by four males. Nobody in the room would show disrespect at the old man aware who it is, the leader of the guild – Timeteo, the ninth leader of the Vongola Guild and beside were his guardians or at least four out of his six guardians.

"Greetings." Timeteo greeted everyone with a warm smile. He looked gentle that nobody would believe that the man had killed a lot in his younger days if some of them had not seen it – yes KILLED. He would have been thrown into jail in an instant for killing but it was something that their guild must do. And it isn't human that they KILL, not they consider it. All the creatures that had been killed by the guild was creatures called by humans as monsters like vampires, werewolves, elves and other supernatural paranormal creatures that could exist. It is their guild's job to hunt down such creatures.

Something that 17 year old Tsunayoshi did not want considering the fact that it was a supernatural being that had killed his mother. He is considered strange if he were to voice out his dislike of his soon to be job.

"We are gathered here tonight opening the traditional annual ceremony to welcome our young hunters who will step into adult hood." Timeteo voiced. He gestures his hand to 'come forth'. "Approach the goblet young hunters."

All the seventeen years old, some look a bit older approached the goblet most were painted with serious expressions. There were some who looked tense, some looked scared.

Tsunayoshi took instant notice that in the mouth of the goblet something shines. He look closer, saw that daggers had been lined neatly.

"Take a dagger from the flame, and that will decide your destiny." Timeteo informed in a solid voice.

The teens that stood close did as instructed taking a dagger from the goblet that was lined up, everyone careful not to get burned by the flame. "The gem stones on the dagger represent the prey that you will return with." Timeteo continues speaking seeing everyone of the participant held a dagger.

Tsunayoshi took notice of the dagger he had picked was amethyst, '_How quaint!'_ He couldn't help smile sarcastically seeing that the dagger he had to pick have the amethyst stone – the color according to their guild equivalent to vampire.

"You all have been trained properly. I hope you all bring success. The time limit is two weeks from now. You will begin your hunting once you exit this room." Timeteo finished his explanation.

'_My first prey just had to be a vampire.' _Tsunayoshi sighs in disbelief. He didn't expect that his encounter with a creature that killed his mother would come so quickly. He was too busy thinking to notice that the leader had stolen a glance at his direction.

"May you all be protected!" Timeteo ended his speech. He dismissed everyone in the room, turned away and left first with his guardians. The room started to get noisy once again as everyone shared what they will hunt and so on.

"SWEET!" someone shouts returning Tsunayoshi to his senses. Tsunayoshi turned his attention to the shout, saw it was the son of the Gokudera family – Gokudera Hayato. He took notice of the dagger the white hair male held embedded with a green stone, '_Garnet – a werewolf huh?'_ He considers that it was the perfect prey for the male considering the wild streak the male had. He knows well that with a werewolf, one can be allowed to be a bit wild considering werewolves often hunt in packs and the most vicious.

"What did you get Takeshi?"

Tsunayoshi turned his attention towards the two males – the father and son Yamamoto. Yamamoto Takeshi was the same age as Tsunayoshi and attends the same school just like Gokudera and he. His attention didn't last long on the pair, noticed the gem stone embedded on the black hair male's dagger that made his eyes bulge – '_Black pearl, the rarest stone.'_ He couldn't help feel great envy seeing the stone that meant the prey was a Black Shadow, or as their guild had named it.

"Lucky…" Tsunayoshi unconsciously whispers. He got overheard by another participant who caught his line of sight was to Yamamoto.

"What are you saying lucky for?" the participant uttered in a frown. "Are you being sarcastic? It is the most difficult to hunt!" He was completely unaware what Tsunayoshi had meant so he went on speaking in lecture. "It might be suitable for him considering Yamamoto's luck; it would be hard for a normal hunter to hunt!"

'_Normal hunter huh?'_ Tsunayoshi hid a smile not wanting to aggravate the one who had started to lecture him about the Black Shadows."I didn't mean it like that." He responded hoping to have the young hunter would stop from saying anymore, not that he can't blame the hunter; after all who would suspect that he of all people in the room keeps a dark secret – that nobody would ever thought that a black shadow gather at his side like a moth as if he were their light. A secret he kept to the guild even to his father.

Tsunayoshi immediately excused himself from the young hunter before he receives a long lecture. He returns to the side of his mentor once again.

"Nice." Reborn uttered staring at the dagger Tsunayoshi had picked. "A vampire huh?"

"Yeah." Tsunayoshi gave a weak response. He knew his mentor had somehow seen the irony of the given situation just as he did, after all, his entire mentor knows what caused the death of his mother.

"You are all on your own once you leave this room. I taught you everything I could. I know you will pass." Reborn's words weren't encouragement to Tsunayoshi's ears; all were nothing but a command.

Tsunayoshi gave a weak nod, hiding his real feelings about the task given to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: Blade and Blood**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

A/N: Don't like BL? Don't read. Be warned. EXPECT OOC BL. **You have been warned.**

**Bknight291:** Minor reversions done, second version.

**Chapter 1 recap:** Tsunayoshi ascends to the usual ceremony to hear out his task to become an official supernatural hunter.

2

Three nights later after the ceremony.

Tsunayoshi once again stalk the night wearing the same style of clothes at the ceremony. It looked like the practical uniform for the ceremonial hunters. Under the black long coat he wore, attached to his waist was a hand gun that he had trained with covered in scratches, it was perfectly hidden blending well with his dark attire. The long coat had a low neck line which reveals his neck to attack vampires, as for that purpose that the coat had long sleeves for the arms since it is the frequently wounded area. The reason for the dark attire was to blend in the dark and as to keep blood from being seen.

"AGAIN?" Tsunayoshi mutters feeling exasperated seeing a Black Shadows come closer to him. He had lost count of how many it had been that he needed to shoo away the creature discretely aware that someone was watching him, so sure that other than a Black Shadow it was a hunter who came to observe him with the test.

A normal hunter doesn't easily see a Black Shadow for they are like pure white and transparent creature, different from what they are named anyone would think so Tsunayoshi doesn't really need to worry too much; but being aware that Black Shadows **does** turn into a black color as if a body starts to appear when doing something like attacking someone or at least what the guild had learned and taught so far, he wanted to distance himself from the timid creatures who had done nothing wrong he sees only labeled. He didn't want to see the black creature captured knowing the process was to use a gold ware dipped in a specific chemical mixture that the guild came up with.

The Black Shadow remains a complete mystery for the guild, but for Tsunayoshi it was a normal existence like a human ghost so rather than destroying the Black Shadows, he ignores it for the creature only watches and somehow comes to his rescue at times of his life was threatened. He is aware that it is odd for he a **hunter** is protected by a supernatural. Though he sees is nothing as weird that he who has a hunter's blood desire nothing related to killing.

Tsunayoshi felt his blood cold. He stopped walking, closed his eyes. He felt the air around him, and then noticed a familiar scent. '_Blood.' _He opened his eyes slowly; he took in the scent not too happy with the scent he smelled. He couldn't mistake the scent amidst the number of people in the streets that surrounds him for he had one of the strongest senses in the guild, another reason that Reborn and his father was too keen in making him a hunter. He wasn't confident it is a supernatural causing havoc, he needed to make sure for a mistake like killing a human life is a grave sin for the guild.

He kept walking; the scent of blood grew stronger around him that he started to fear for the worst. '_Is it a vampire or werewolves? Is it on a killing spree?'_ He kept going, found dead two to three bodies in his path which he made sure to have someone to take care of the mess at the same time the Black Shadows who appear as if to warn him of something, but_ 'What?' – _was his question in mind. His search came to fruition as he set his eyes on a vampire who looked in his late twenties holding most probably its latest victim at what he assumed at an ongoing construction site. He frowns as he recognized the victim that the vampire held was a hunter like him.

"He attacked so slow despite the fact that I was taking my time in EATING, I assume it is about time for the hunt." The vampire grins glancing at the hunter he held.

A hunter that had fallen prey in the hands of a vampire; it made Tsunayoshi aware that he faces a not so normal dangerous vicious vampire. His instincts told him to flee, that he is in danger, but knew that he would not be able to. He needed to take care of the vampire if he wants to live, something tells him that he have a high chance of dying at the process. He started to wish that the hunter look out would appear to help, but then he took another look at the hunter the vampire had dropped on the ground only to get a conclusion that it might be the hunter who he expected to observe.

"It is your turn little hunter." The vampire spoke ridiculing Tsunayoshi unaware that it had no effect or if it did it didn't show on the surface.

Tsunayoshi gripped his hands tight on the grip of his weapon, attacks head on the vampire. He dash towards the vampire for the first attack, a hand on his gun. He aims to get close and fire at point-blank.

"Too slow." The vampire said with a grin following close dashing at Tsunayoshi's side.

'_AH! SHIT!'_ Tsunayoshi cursed caught by surprise that the vampire had appeared at his side. He readily points the gun to the vampire, but again he was too slow pulling the gun only up to his chest, the vampire had already gave a strong punch to his side causing him to wince, stagger and drop on the ground. '_Gotta remind myself to thank Reborn for all those attacks he did to me.'_ he thought as he experienced great pain from being hit.

The vampire stood staring down at the brunette looking surprised to see that the hunter managed to stagger right up after the hit. "You prove to be interesting seeing that you are able to stand despite my attack."

"?" Tsunayoshi caught the vampire grin, not knowing what the vampire had meant. He saw the vampire preparing for another attack, that is when he was startled by the Black Shadows appeared surrounding him like a shield. He stares at the Black Shadows' transparent body that acted as a shield for him. '_Don't tell me I might die in the hands of __**that vampire**__.'_ It was the only thought that came to him knowing that the Black Shadows doesn't appear in large numbers unless he is in a great threat.

The sight of the Black Shadow surrounding the brunette hunter caused the vampire to frown. "You can summon those things. I cannot believe a hunter who kills all supernatural to summon them." He chuckles. He stopped and turned serious when he receives an attack from somewhere, a cut appear on his cheek. He frowns at the Black Shadows then to Tsunayoshi, seeing the odd situation his thirst for blood subsides for the young hunter.

The Black Shadows disappears one by one giving the hunter and the vampire a surprise. The hunter and vampire wonder what exactly the black shadows had come for.

"I see." The vampire breathes noticing that the Black Shadows react to his blood thirst. He had a devilish grin on his face eyeing Tsunayoshi, "I think I will let you live for a while." _'This will be interesting for a while.'_

"What?" Tsunayoshi's brows furrows in confusion, though somehow it didn't' sound too good. Before he could react he found the vampire standing behind him. '_AGAIN?'_ He thought thinking that he will die with the Black Shadows no longer present.

The vampire knocks the young hunter unconscious, caught the brunette into his arms. "Sleep little hunter." The vampire smiles as he held the brunette hunter. "I, Mukuro, still want to have fun with you a little more." He spoke as if Tsunayoshi is able to hear him. He started to want to know more about the hunter that the Black Shadows protect so willingly, the creatures even to him is a mystery.

The vampire, Mukuro brought the young hunter to an ordinary looking house, surprisingly. He laid the brunette on the couch, removed the articles that might be used as weapons in the process. He thought that he could give a surprise to his housemate. He is aware that his companion would have the same interest as him if he tells his encounter with the brunette. He sat besides the brunette lying on the couch he let the Tsunayoshi rest waiting for his housemate to return who he expected to come any minute.

"Damn it!" a man who was in his twenties enters the room with practically banging the door; he receives a warm greeting from Mukuro, "Welcome Home!"

"I told you DON'T return here with that scent of blood on you **Mukuro**!" the male angry ignoring the warm welcome the other did. "I could practically smell it from outside. And didn't I tell you not to feed here? How many times had I told you?" He went on lecturing his housemate.

"Come on Kyouya!" Mukuro called with a cheerful tone ignoring the fact that he had thrown his roommate into a rage, **again**. "Kufufufu! Relax! This isn't for feeding me. It is a present from me." His words made the male throw daggers at him (A/N: not literally of course).

"What?" Hibari grew even more enraged. "I don't feed here. I do it outside and-." Finally he eyed the unconscious victim that Mukuro had brought to their house that caused him to stagger back. He covers his mouth with a hand staring at the brunette. "**Damn you Mukuro!**" he threw another curse making a fist with the same hand he covered his mouth with, his full attention on Mukuro. "Of all people to bring, it had to be **MY student!** A **student** from my **workplace**." He couldn't believe that Mukuro had to choose a student who might be able to identify him. Although he could wipe away any memory from any person, he still finds it troublesome to have a victim so close that could pinpoint him.

"Oooh." Mukuro sounded disappointed hearing Hibari's words that the hunter he brought was known by the other male. He left where he sat, stood near where the brunette's head lies.

Hibari stomps into the direction of his bedroom intending to leave the mess Mukuro had brought to be cleaned by his housemate when Mukuro blurts, "So I guess you have known he is a hunter then." He froze from where he stood, turned his face to look at Mukuro.

Mukuro's face brightened seeing Hibari's reaction, much to his pleasure that it was he who made it possible to receive such reaction. Grinning he went on speaking happy to see the reaction he wanted, "You didn't know! And listen here! Kufufufu… Seems like the Black Shadows are protecting him or in link with him."

"He is a hunter and the Black Shadows are protecting him?" Hibari looked skeptical about Mukuro's words, though he knows his roommate might be some sort of a prankster, '_Mukuro doesn't lie_.' – is something he is very aware of. He approached Mukuro; he threw a glare at the brunette.

"AH! AH! AH!" Mukuro waves his finger a no-no-no gesture directed to Hibari; not only did he sense it but due to the growing number in the room of Black Shadows that he knew that I intends to kill the hunter. "You can't do that Kyouya."

Hibari stood still; it was not because of Mukuro's warning but also of the increase in number of the invited guests that he sensed. He glanced behind him, turned to the brunette; saw there is the slow increase in number of Black Shadows fills the room causing his killing intent to subside leaving him alert of the situation.

"I don't know what they might do if we kill the kid." Mukuro spoke in a matter-of-fact.

Hibari glanced around him alert as Mukuro kept speaking, "Even we who thinks of those guys are a mystery; we can assume that this young hunter, being protected by those creatures might do something we aren't aware of to us. Why don't we learn a bit more about him?"

Hibari gave a resigned look at Mukuro, "And so you decided to bring him here?" He glances at the brunette who remains unconscious at the couch at the same time noticing the decrease in number in the room of the Black Shadows.

"Yup!" Mukuro replied with one of his willful smiles.

Hibari knew that Mukuro wasn't in the wrong, but to handle it would need to be real cautious. He looked at Mukuro's face; saw nothing but an expression of child who found a new toy. He on the other hand is filled with curiosity about the hunter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title: Blade and Blood**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

A/N: Version 2.

**Chapter 2 recap:** Tsunayoshi got captured while he is on the hunt of his prey. He managed to stay alive as the vampire grew curious of his identity. What will become of him?

3

"Ugn." Tsunayoshi stir awake. He sat up; his attention fell on the two males standing in the room with him. He recognized them – the vampire who he faced and the school teacher at his school he knows as Hibari Kyouya. His eyes widened in shock. '_This is not good! I-sensei is a vampire?' _He panicked as he tried to come up with what action to do in a hurry. '_AH! SHIT!'_ He quickly took notice of his entire weaponry in front of him, knew that there is nothing left within reach that he could use to attack much less defend himself against the two vampires.

"Don't throw us that glare." Mukuro said with a smile sitting at the single seat sofa not far from where the brunette lies unconscious a little while ago; he caught the cautious expression on the brunette focused on them that appeared momentarily on the brunette's face. He was amused for as the young hunter eyes them, the brunette is thinking of ways to escape them; one of the thoughts of a normal hunter would come up with given the situation. "We won't kill you, not that we can at the moment so don't try to escape either. We have a lot of questions to you, young hunter."

Tsunayoshi glanced at Hibari who was standing few meters away from his seat. "So you are a vampire?" he wasn't really asking a question, rather pointed out the fact of his discovery.

"And YOU, a hunter." Hibari had the same surprise as the young brunette hunter.

Although both party were surprised at the discovery, they hid it well. Hibari and Tsunayoshi locked gaze which caused silence in the room, it was Mukuro who broke the silence, unhappy to be ignored by the two. "I am Mukuro Rokudo. He is Hibari Kyouya though you already know. And you are-?"

"… … …" Tsunayoshi stares at the two vampires in silence didn't have an inkling of giving his name, not that he was in the mood thinking he will die at their hands.

"… Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari sighs, seeing that Tsunayoshi had no plan of speaking. He understood what the brunette is thinking so he couldn't entirely blame the hunter, living among the humans for so many years he understood them. "As Mukuro said, we won't kill you. We want to ask some questions."

"If you are planning to ask me about my guild, **NO**." Tsunayoshi showed no fear as he speaks remembering the teachings his mentor pounded onto him. "I have no intention of telling you anything. Not that I can tell you anything."

"That is not what we want to know." Mukuro wonders how long the hunter could maintain the fearless I. "…" He paused realizing that – '_It might not be the case. Wait, no it isn't_.' He stares at Tsunayoshi as he recalls at the same time the other hunters he killed before he encountered the brunette hunter. He knows that there might be something special the brunette hunter has in order to get the Shadows to the young hunter's side, the thing he wants to find out the most. "Those Shadows protected you. How do you control them?"

Tsunayoshi tensed hearing the question. He grew worried why the vampires want to know his relation to the Black Shadows. He didn't plan to tell anything about it either anyway. "Shadows?" Tsunayoshi blinks. He shows a complete denial and no fear towards the two beings that might take away his life so easily.

"I…" Hibari started causing Tsunayoshi to turn his attention to him. "I always wonder why there were a lot of Shadows in Namimori even though it is day time knowing they don't show themselves so easily and known to roam at night like the other creatures. I didn't expect that you would be the cause so you don't need to act innocent on us. We can find out about it from others to, right now we are being patient with you. Be conscious that we can kill you at any moment."

Tsunayoshi eyed Hibari then to Mukuro mockingly, "He tried to do it and failed. I am confident to say that there is no way that you would not kill me either. Besides, whatever it is you want to know, I doubt you could learn about it from the other hunters."

Hibari scowls at Tsunayoshi, threatened the hunter with a glare. He wasn't about to admit that he can't kill the hunter at his own will.

Mukuro stood up, surprising not only Tsunayoshi but Hibari. He returned to the young hunter's side, sitting at an intimate distance showing a scary smile. He pulled the hunter closer to him so that the brunette would be locked in his embrace and fit snuggly into his arms.

Tsunayoshi instinctively knew what Mukuro had in mind as he fit in the vampire's arms.

"Be aware that we can turn you into a vampire. We are no ordinary vampire as you believe. Both of us have the capability to turn a human into a vampire if we desire which means we are of purebred vampires." Mukuro traces a finger onto Tsunayoshi's neck making the brunette tense up, he leaned forward closer to the neck enough to make the brunette feel his breathe. "It isn't a way to kill you so I am confident to say that your Shadows will not come to your aid."

Tsunayoshi feeling Mukuro's warm breathe on his neck knew that there is some truth to the words. He could easily say it is a true threat to him. He locked his gaze again on Hibari. He curses himself to believe that Hibari would do something, and even more wonders why he believes it so.

"What did you do to them?" Hibari asked as he sat down across where Mukuro and Tsunayoshi are. "I assure you that no harm will be done to you as long as you tell us. Don't even bother lying because we have lived long enough to tell when one lies."

Tsunayoshi stares at the two vampires trying to read their thoughts which are difficult to guess. "Alright!" he surrenders knowing that with the two purebred vampires around he had no chance of escape. "I'll tell." He growls like a child who was forced to apologize against his will.

Mukuro stares at Tsunayoshi's neck suddenly gave the brunette a startle licking it.

Tsunayoshi felt a chill as Mukuro did such a thing. As soon as he felt that the vampire had loosened the grip on him. He pushes away himself away from Mukuro, throws a glare at the vampire.

"Kufufufu… Too bad." Mukuro raised his hands as if he surrenders allowing the brunette to stand away from him. He has an amused expression. "I would really like to have a taste of you."

Hibari threw a glare at Mukuro. "Calm yourself, Sawada." He noticed the pretense that the brunette has. "Sit down. If you are hungry you may see what we have in the fridge. I do not know if it would be suitable to your palate though."

"BLOOD?" Tsunayoshi snarls. "Hah! No thanks." Quick to assume that the vampires fed nothing but on blood.

Hibari frowns. "We eat like a normal human does as well." He did not look too pleased at the instant response received from the brunette, though he somewhat had expected it.

"Here." Mukuro put down on the center table foods that Tsunayoshi didn't expect to see. He had brought all he could for Tsunayoshi to eat. "It tastes good so we eat human foods as well, it doesn't sustain us like blood though." He sat down on the long couch where Tsunayoshi was unconscious, took a wrapped food to eat.

Tsunayoshi took a different seat, thankful that there is another one different from where Hibari and Mukuro are. From where he sat though he felt pressured for it was like he got sandwiched by two purebred vampires, and then the clear view of the door in front of him. "What do you want to know?"

"You can control them, how and what are they?" Hibari asked with a serious expression.

"I don't know. It isn't like I can communicate with them like I want to. They just gather around like that like a moth around me." Tsunayoshi informed in a matter-of-fact tone. He raised his alert flag.

"You don't know?" Mukuro asked curious now for he knew that Tsunayoshi was not lying. He met Hibari's gaze, could tell that they have the same thought.

"When did they appear before you?" Hibari asked, the only question he could manage to come up with.

"They were already around before I knew it, at least what I assume." Tsunayoshi states no longer what effect the situation might have of him. "They appear in large number when I am in danger."

"When your life is in danger." Mukuro corrected which resulted to a glare thrown by the brunette.

"Your guild should have told you about it since it involves you."

"… … …" Tsunayoshi's body became rigid hearing Hibari's words, avoids eye contact from the two vampires causing for him to receive a silent baffled stare. _'Crap, I think I told them too much.' _Though he knew it was too late to take back everything.

The two vampires exchanged looks. The two have some sort of a quick understanding at the hunter's reaction.

"You didn't tell them huh?" Hibari breathe out deducing from the brunette's reaction that Tsunayoshi did not tell about the Shadows that lurks. "Well I can't blame you; though I know that you are curious about them as we are."

'_Ah whatever! It is not like they will talk about it with anyone. Either way I am screwed.' _"I am." Tsunayoshi honestly answered. "But, I think it is better to let them do what they want. It isn't my desire to have them forced into something."

"Let me tell you that those Shadows are considered **things **by us." Mukuro informed hating the idea that the Shadows were treated as alive. "You shouldn't worry about those creatures, specially being a hunter."

"Honestly speaking though, I didn't expect you to be one." Hibari informed in a placid tone. "**You** do not have the **scent**."

Tsunayoshi smiles timidly amused at how Hibari had perceived him. "You are the first I hear to say it directly into my face. And other people seem to think otherwise."

More silence filled the room.

"Seems to me that you don't like your job." Mukuro pointed out with a smirk. He found it interesting to meet a hunter by blood and sound like hating the job. "Maybe you should add to your path the choice of turning to a vampire."

Hibari glares at Mukuro. He felt that somehow, Mukuro is starting to indulge the young brunette hunter.

"As much as I appreciate your offer, I would refuse." Tsunayoshi informed with a flat tone. "It isn't like it isn't a bad choice knowing immortality is attached to it, but becoming the creature that killed my mother would torment my father even more."

Hibari and Mukuro threw a surprised look at Tsunayoshi, couldn't believe what they had heard. And what's more they could tell that the brunette was not lying to them, and yet the young hunter doesn't have the trace of rage one should have facing a creature that killed his blood relative.

"Well I expected that reaction." Tsunayoshi wished he had a camera to capture the shocked looks the vampires have, set aside the fact that he could not believe himself talking to vampires as if it were normal. "I am not so close minded to blame all vampires because of what happened in the past, considering the fact that you are just trying to live, not that different from us."

Mukuro grins, "Kufufufu! I am starting to like you more kid!" He surprised Tsunayoshi suddenly tapping the brunette's shoulders hard three times.

"Anyway, since you answered all our questions you might ask us as well." Hibari sighs. He thought it was a bit unfair since they had asked the hunter so many questions. "Of course expect that we won't answer all your questions since you didn't provide us too much information."

Tsunayoshi stares at the vampires. There were questions that popped in his head, the most obvious ones like – if they encounter his mother; or how many purebred still exist. In the end, he asked the most confusing matter he could think of at the moment. "Dhampirs." He mutters. "Their existence is possible?"

"Yes. Not that I know anyone living." Hibari informed. He didn't expect the question since he knows it is the chance for the brunette hunter to squeeze them out of information.

"They only have longer life-span, no need to take blood." Mukuro added. "Usually those Dhampirs you call is from the union of a purebred vampire and a human. The success rate of a low level vampire making a Dhampir is 3-7 percent. A purebred vampire together with a human is about 15-25 percent."

Tsunayoshi have a confused expression. "Then they are mostly humans, correct?"

"Not sure, at least we believe so." Hibari answered with a flat tone. He didn't like the topic very much.

"?" Tsunayoshi stares at Hibari puzzled at the cold reaction, turns to Mukuro who spoke. "There are still anomalies so we can't say for sure. Usually, we kill those types."

'_Ki-' _"Kill?" Tsunayoshi stares at the vampire's wide eye. "Even though they are your own blood? Your kin?"

"They are a threat for us. We do not like those ANOMALIES so we get rid of them instantly, not that it happened to us." Mukuro shrugs.

"And you wound stand and do nothing." Tsunayoshi grew angry by the minute. He hated it that the longer he listens, the more he knows of vampire's treachery and viciousness.

"If we feel like it." Mukuro could sense the anger Tsunayoshi was feeling, went on speaking pretending not to notice it. "We can't save everyone, there are complications as you humans call it to our race. I am sure that you are aware that just as there are individuals from your side, there are those kinds on our side."

Tsunayoshi hearing Mukuro's words clamp his mouth. '_I guess I almost got carried away. I almost spat curses to these two forgetting that they are purebred vampires. I shouldn't ask anymore before I put myself in danger.'_

Mukuro stares at Tsunayoshi wondering about the long silence. "No more question?"

"…" Tsunayoshi sat in silence, thinking.

"You are free to leave; I hope that you would not breathe about this matter to anyone." Hibari said leaving his seat.

Tsunayoshi stares at Hibari surprised how easily he was being dismissed so easily.

Hibari approached the table where Tsunayoshi's weapons are. "Not that I don't trust you, but be sure that if you leak anything about us; I do not know what we may do." He picked up Tsunayoshi's weapons, threw it at the young hunter's direction which were all caught. "Here. Mukuro will show you the way out." He left the room, enters his bedroom.

Tsunayoshi held onto his weapons, strapped it on one by one quietly. _'These guys, I don't understand them.' _He looked at Mukuro smiling at his direction. He wonders what the plan that the vampires have in mind, will he be safe.

**::::::::::**

**A/N: **I almost turned Mukuro here into Belphegor… -_-' I think the actions that Mukuro did on this chapter suits Bel, don't you think?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: Blade and Blood**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

A/N: Last chapter is long, I know. I am not sure if I could keep it up. Having writer's block and all.

**Chapter 3 recap:** Tsunayoshi's hidden secret is discovered by the most unlikely beings that even his guild has no knowledge of. A bond forms between him and the vampires, though it obviously would send his desired peace down the hole.

4

Morning, everyone from the guild was forced to attend a meeting when usually it is done at night. And everyone knows that when an uncalled meeting, it meant that something serious must have happened.

At the ceremonial room at the guild, Tsunayoshi stood once again, the same room in the same place where he was given his first task, to catch a vampire. It was the meeting to announce the success of the members who passed the task – Gokudera and Yamamoto two of the few who made it before the set deadline had come. It was not only the celebration as he expected as man stood tall reporting the casualty that occurred, and it had to be the at brunette's hunt.

"Why only him?"

"A survivor?"

"It is unbelievable."

"I expected so much from him."

"He let the hunter died!"

"He should have done something!"

"He should have called for back-up!"

Tsunayoshi ignored all inquires he heard which was obviously directed at him.

How Tsunayoshi wish that he had questioned more the purebred vampires he encountered. He listens quietly as the man continues his report.

"There are a number of humans that became victim as well as hunters to the vampire/s. Only Sawada Tsunayoshi, a soon to be hunter, had return unscathed - ALMOST." The man reporting paused, stares at Tsunayoshi with a disgusted look which the brunette noticed. "You are led to believe working with vampires."

Tsunayoshi remained silent at the accusation. "A hunter in your league, it is impossible to survive." The man continues. "You will be under further investigation by the guild. Your right to participate to the hunt postponed."

The accusation went on, which Tsunayoshi did not retaliate against. He was aware of the punishment – either be banned from the organization or be sentence to jail. He would gratefully accept the first punishment if he would have a peaceful life, but recalling the encounter he had with the vampires he surely doubt he would ever receive a peaceful life. He knew that he will not live a peaceful life ever if supernatural things latch on him – specifically speaking the Black Shadow.

"Did you not give me the test to make sure that I have not been turned to a vampire?" Tsunayoshi spoke in a matter-of-fact tone as he was given the chance to give his plea. "And the matter should be quite obvious to some of the people here that this kind of lifestyle IS what Reborn have trained me for." He went on, showing his confidence; he did not bother to care what punishment he will receive from his mentor who would return if heard. "I do not want to associate myself with the lifestyle that all of you had become accustomed to. I am different from all of you; I use my own belief which is to follow my own simple lifestyle. And WHAT would a sane person suddenly decide to the creature that had killed his mother." His reason was quite logical that everyone in the room lost their doubt, or at least some of them. He knew no one would easily question him if his mentor, Reborn was mentioned or his tragedy when he lost his mother. He knows that not everyone would think twice of going against Reborn or that he had lost his mother to a vampire – silly enough that HE would ally himself to one.

The Vongola Nono, Timeteo stood in silence observing the room. He was busy thinking how to salvage the situation, how to save Tsunayoshi from being suspected. He dotes on Tsunayoshi, known only to few members of the guild; plus he could never imagine that Tsunayoshi would actually ally with vampires. He knows how the brunette hated the job as a supernatural hunter.

Tsunayoshi knows well that despite everything, it still depends on the current leader what will be done. He stares at Timeteo, chose to ignore the clash of opinions in the room knowing that the head would give a fair judgment in the end. How he wishes that Reborn was present who he knows would side with him.

"That is the most absurd thing I heard!" the statement perked Tsunayoshi's attention enough to make his attention momentarily turn away from the Vongola Nono. '_You have no idea.'_ Tsunayoshi thought responding to the statement he heard hiding a smile inside his head. He can't believe that the people around him did not trust him, thought that it was absurd that he would survive. He expected that everyone would believe the unordinary since they live supernatural hunters – plus he is under Reborn who is special.

Tsunayoshi twitched his nose as he smelled a strong scent of blood, stronger than the other hunters in the room carried. He knew few people who would have the guts to enter the ceremonial room bathe in the strong scent of blood.

"I trust my son!" the voice thundered, made everyone in the room turn their attention to the door – even Timeteo. A buffed man standing at the doorway covered in blood.

'_Fa- Father….'_ Tsunayoshi sighs eyeing the buffed man standing at the passage of the door as his suspicion for the person who carried the scent of blood was right. He groans as his father placed a hand on his head after passing the large audience in the room only to approach him. He could not help think that his father might only worsen his current position. He did not need any more opposition from the crowd.

"Iemetsu!" Timeteo called surprised to meet the man Tsunayoshi mentally addressed as father. He looked please at the presence of the man he addressed. He knew then that he could make a decision that would free Tsunayoshi base on Iemetsu's words.

Iemetsu faced Timeteo with a smile, greets the leader with a polite bow. "The incident might be a warning you know!" he spoke in a flamboyant way that he received a large number of attention. "Let's see, they can choose who to kill at any time they wish at no expense." His words were true, in different ways that Tsunayoshi knows experiencing it firsthand.

Timeteo blinks as he listens to Iemetsu; he had a quick understanding that Iemetsu was simply saying things that will save the young brunette.

Tsunayoshi did not want to be the center of attention seeing that it was his father who had spoke up, he decided to end the topic, adding – "That is true in its own way. We are not really clear how they think so we really will never know what they are planning."

"Then you can be under hypnosis!" one uttered.

"Hunters are not totally immune to hypnosis."

Tsunayoshi sighs thinking what kind of absurd thing the crowd would come up with. "If that were true, it would have been detected by ones who tested me." He stated in a matter-of-fact which irked the person who spoke. "Plus, the person who tested me is well versed in hypnotism to know whether I am or am not." He glanced at the man who had reported that he was to be under observation. "Surely you know what was reported about me."

The man glares at Tsunayoshi sensing mockery from the brunette's tone. "There is none of a report. You are clear of hypnotism."

The words pleased Tsunayoshi.

The discussion slowly died down as one by one the audience dismisses the thought of Tsunayoshi working with vampires, let alone of betrayal. It was something that Tsunayoshi, Timeteo, and Iemetsu had wanted from the start.

Iemetsu looked pleased that everyone's distrust of Tsunayoshi slowly disappeared; that he had managed to protect his son for being labeled as traitor.

Timeteo added, "Yes. Those vampires have become cunning so we need to be careful." A few words and there was nothing more of Tsunayoshi's talk of betrayal and such. He knows well that there aren't many that would dare go against him. He watched as the guild members come to agreement that everyone should be concerned in taking care of the vampires rather than a young new hunter.

Tsunayoshi relieved that everything settled, he swat away his father's hand from his head. He growls while giving a cold gaze to his father.

Iemetsu looked at his son startled, and then he smiles as he distanced himself away from his son discerning the warning signal that his son threw his way. "Sorry! Sorry! I forgot! You dislike the smell of blood. Ha! Ha! Ha! I ended up encountering a hot tempered group of elf so I had to fight my way out of them." He was aware just like the others how keen his son's senses are – characteristics which made the brunette a suitable candidate for a hunter.

Timeteo dismissed everyone in the room, called out Iemetsu to join him to talk elsewhere. He paused, turned to face Tsunayoshi. "I trust you Tsunayoshi-kun." He smiled at the brunette.

Tsunayoshi looks at Timeteo surprised at the words; he bows giving respect to Timeteo. He acknowledges that the Vongola Nono before him is one of the few that shows concern to him. "Thank you for your trust." He receives a gentle smile from Timeteo.

Tsunayoshi caught his father eye him, and then whispers. "Go." He receives a ruffle on the head, let his father have a momentary contact before he watch his father leave with the Vongola Nono.

Tsunayoshi decided to skip school since his father had returned. He cleans up some mess that he had forgotten to take care of at home knowing what it will become in his father's presence. The very next day, Tsunayoshi was greeted by his father warmly who was so keen in having kinship, or what others call a father-and-son bonding.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title: Blade and Blood**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

A/N: Ah… Last chapter doesn't seem bode well for our young lead, fortunately his father arrived to the rescue. It is hard to make Iemetsu and Tsunayoshi have a sudden close relationship, so I had to stick to how Iemetsu try to attach himself to Tsunayoshi while the brunette distances himself from his father.

**Chapter 4 recap: ** Tsunayoshi receives suspicion from his guild members. Thankfully his father came in time to his aide as did Timeteo.

5

"Morning!" Iemetsu ignored the fact that his son had a very exhausting day yesterday. He had jumped his son's bed happily, in turn receives a rough push. "Get up already." He snuggles to his son like a kitten would do to its mother.

"I'm tired…" Tsunayoshi grumbles which is true especially since he had learned a scary truth about the vampires. He had more secrets to keep from his father and the guild. He felt stressed out with everything.

"Come on, we are hungry. Reborn is back, actually he is planning to cook and-"

Hearing the word cook and Reborn together made Tsunayoshi jolt up pushing his father out of the bed in the process. He hurries downstairs ignoring that he actually pushed HIS father off the bed. Upon reaching the kitchen, he found find his mentor standing in front of the stove. "I'M AWAKE!" he shouted to his mentor. Normally he would never shout to his mentor, though when it is about cooking, that is the only time he could win against Reborn and have the privilege of raising a voice.

Reborn turned, face his student who he saw panting still wearing pajamas. "Good you are awake. I was just about to cook."

Tsunayoshi groans seeing the look Reborn had – black suit and apron. "I'll do it." He walks towards the kitchen to take over knowing that none of them would be having a good morning if they were to eat Reborn's cooking. He was aware that neither his neither father nor mentor could actually make a decent food; it would normally be a charcoal palatable meal so it is hard to eat. "I'll make a quick batch." He said as he instructs Reborn and his father to sit and wait while he makes the meal, still in his pajamas.

"Your cooking is the best!" Iemetsu praised, Tsunayoshi serves the food on the table.

Tsunayoshi looked at his father's smile which he found ridiculous. He is aware that his father would have directed the praises to his mother if she were alive. He pretended not to notice, "If you are done eating then leave it at the sink. I'll do it later." As always he acted cold to his father.

Tsunayoshi fixed himself for school after taking a few bites. He left the house in a hurry aware how late he is running. He decided to forget everything about anything supernatural, return to normal ordinary boring days.

At school.

Tsunayoshi coincidentally met Hibari at the hallway as he was delivering some things a teacher asked him to. He chose to ignore the vampire, but the man didn't. He dropped what he was carrying on the floor, dragged into an empty room by the vampire.

Tsunayoshi frowns at how the vampire acted. "Can't you a bit less forceful? I am not surprise to know that you two are brothers to act in a rough way." He took back the image into his mind the event when Mukuro breathe into his neck, the first time when the vampire threatened him.

"What are you talking about?" Hibari looked oblivious, forgotten that he had a tight grip hold on the hunter's arm and had to be reminded by a glare from the brunette directed to his hand. "OH!" he quickly released seeing he had his grip on Tsunayoshi. He distances himself from the brunette, "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

Tsunayoshi caressed the place the vampire touched him, a mark left behind. "So you dragged me here to make sure that I hadn't spilled anything." He spoke in a matter-of-fact tone knowing that there was no other reason the vampire would drag him. He wasn't the type to talk unless necessary so the action that Hibari took made him irritable.

"That and I heard that you are taking the test."

"?" the brunette looked puzzled at the vampire. "What test?" He assumed the test was something related to school since the vampire IS a teacher of his school. _'I didn't know there was a test.' _He wonders what he had missed for school.

Hibari noticed that Tsunayoshi is in deep thought. "Test to be a hunter."

Tsunayoshi blinks. "Oooooh.. That…" he shrugged as if it did not concern him. "What about it?" He didn't like the idea of having to discuss his matter in the guild at school WITH a vampire no less.

"What do you plan to do?"

'_Huh?'_ Tsunayoshi was startled by the question for it sounds like the vampire seemed, '_Concerned_. And how the hell did he learn about it.' He wasn't about to drop his guard down though, assumed that the vampire might be plotting something. "Just so you know…" he rubs his nape. "My first kill to be presented is a vampire. You don't need to concern yourself with me. After all, all you are curious about is the Shadows. And obviously I can't take your lives away even if I want to."

Hibari didn't deny, but he didn't want to think that Tsunayoshi would back out from the task. Somehow, he got curious how as a hunter would the brunette fair when he first found out. "There are low level vampires somewhere at the boundary of this town and the other. They always gather there because of the low number of vampire here so there are much more prey in this side."

Tsunayoshi stares at Hibari wide eye surprised; latter he chuckles amused at the information that his vampire teacher had just told. He took the vampire's words nothing more as a joke. "Selling out your comrades? There must be a prize." He looked at the vampire with a skeptical expression. He knew that there is no way that a vampire would sell out his comrade without a price to pay, as it is impossible for a normal person to do so freely.

Hibari could hint the tone of sarcasm in Tsunayoshi's voice. Though he seriously wonders why he mentioned it to the brunette. Off-handedly answers, "Your blood." He was surprised at how he answered, managed to keep his face placid. _'Why did I tell that?'_

Tsunayoshi stares at the vampire in shock. He frowns at what the vampire wanted in exchange. "You think I would give myself to you?" He took it no other way, that the vampire seek nothing more but his blood, after all it is a vampire's way.

Hibari unable to turn back because of his answer tried to come up with something behind his statement. "Blood that is all. You won't turn I assure you." He said what he wanted, wasn't sure if he really WANTED it. But he knows he could not falter since he had said it. _'Ah whatever!'_ "Once-twice. It would be enough to sustain me every month." A vampire like him did not need to take so much blood for he is different from a low level vampire that needs to frequent consumption of blood to retain sanity and life.

Tsunayoshi knew he couldn't trust the vampire but somehow it was hard not to, not sure why. "I- I will think about."

'_What?' _Hibari blinks surprised at the response the brunette made. He did not expect the words would leave the lips of the hunter. He knew that Tsunayoshi did not want to get involved with the supernatural after all.

Tsunayoshi made his exit feeling uncomfortable staying in the same room with Hibari. He got worried that the vampire might have done something to him but '_WHAT?'- _was his question. It was weird because he did not feel threatened or any fear, just like when he first knew that Hibari is a vampire. He walked the hallway puzzled at the conversation that he shared with Hibari, after all, a hunter does not normally make a deal with a supernatural being no matter what.

Hibari stood stunned. He did not expect that Tsunayoshi would even bother to think of his suggestion out of the blue. In truth, he had no intention of feeding on the brunette, somehow, he just wanted to have something to talk about with the young hunter- it is just that the flow of conversation had somehow went to the unexpected. _'Well… Whatever he decides on I don't care. Surely he will not let himself be captured by me, a vampire.'_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title: Blade and Blood**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

A/N: I liked the thought of Iemetsu and Reborn unable to cook. It seems fun and having Tsuna slaved to cooking seems a good idea, it suits him. I do like that Tsuna had something he can do that both his father and Reborn can't.

To Reviewers: Thanks to those who commented. I will take that in mind and improve more of my work.  
><span>CH0C0CANDYZ<span> , Thanks for correcting me.  
><span>TopPop<span>. I will re-read more my work to avoid repeating of words. I just type along the way sometimes and so I sometimes unable to recheck some of the chapters I type.  
>STARgazer. Hmmm… 82769? I'll see what I can do… Though admittedly, I am fonder of 1827 alone.<p>

**Chapter 5 recap:** Vampire Hibari meets Tsunayoshi at school as if nothing had happened between them only to strike a deal that neither party know what would happen. Tsunayoshi however takes the deal into consideration.

6

At the ceremonial room, Tsunayoshi stood before the same audience in the presence of Timeteo. He managed to capture a vampire thanks to Hibari's tip. He didn't have any difficulty in subduing his prey for it was a different type of vampire than Mukuro and Hibari – a low ranked vampire. He receives a badge proof that he had climb into adulthood and an eligible member of the guild as he presented the head of the vampire which he carried in a bag.

'_Great!'_ Tsunayoshi sighs as he recalls the conversation he had with Hibari, the exchange of blood. He is busy thinking of paying his debt to Hibari who he accepted help from while Vongola Nono was giving praise and so on speech. His attention fell onto something that didn't fit in the room. Out of the corner of the room, he saw a Black Shadow lingering.

"GEH?" Tsunayoshi couldn't help react at what he saw. He quickly closed his mouth noticing some of the people frown at his direction. Thankfully they didn't pay attention long enough to him; he managed to return to a placid face – keeping to himself his surprise at what he saw although every fiber and bone in his body freaked out at the sight of a Black Shadow in the room not too far where the Vongola Nono stood.

Tsunayoshi grew worried wondering the meaning of the Black Shadow in the ceremonial room for it is the first he saw the Shadow creature enter the premises of their guild. He knew something serious is up, unaware WHATonce again though obviously greatly concerns his life. How he wished that he could communicate directly to hear what was the reason of the Black Shadow in appearing in the most important part of his life.

The surrounding sound became muffled into Tsunayoshi's ears, his vision started to get blurry. He started to sway, almost toppled over the floor thankfully someone caught him. "Ha... Huh?" he spoke softly feeling weak for an unknown reason. He knew he wasn't sick, believes so anyway so his condition change puzzled him.

Slowly the voices became softer until he could only hear muffled sounds that seemed to grew in number, Tsunayoshi totally lost consciousness.

A few hours later.

"Ugn…" Tsunayoshi groans, stir awake only to find an unfamiliar ceiling. He sat up too fast that he felt another wave of dizziness hit him.

"Woah!" somebody voiced holding Tsunayoshi's shoulder.

Tsunayoshi turned to his side squinting, after adjusting his eyes he saw Yamamoto sitting beside him; the blacknette pushing him to lie back on the bed. "Wha- Huh? Yamamoto?" he came to realize the black hair male pushes him back which he contradicted; he slowly grasps the situation, of his fainting. "What happened? The… The ceremony-."

"Rest for now." Yamamoto pushes back Tsunayoshi's body to lie back on the bed, the brunette finally accepting his urging to lie back.

"… How- How long was I out?" Tsunayoshi followed Yamamoto's form, as the black hair male leave his side. He was feeling weak and groggy.

"Hmmm… Six hours… It's already morning." Yamamoto informed Tsunayoshi.

"Si… Six? **Six hours**? AND THE CEREMONY? WHAT HAPPENED?" Tsunayoshi's eyes widened in shock staring at the black hair male; didn't expect he'd be out for so long. He wasn't too much pleased to learn he had black out when something so important is or was happening.

"Continued, though don't worry you have been credited as a hunter." He assures the brunette.

"… Hmmm…" Tsunayoshi didn't sound too happy recalling that there is something he should worry about. '_The Black Shadow, I think he have a hand why I fainted. How and why?'_ "Everyone… what did they do? My fainting should have caused some sort of chaos."

Tsunayoshi suddenly kept in mind the time when he felt weak, the start of his adult ceremony. It was the first time he had actually fainted though. _'What is exactly happening to me?'_

"It did." Yamamoto chuckles failing to notice the worry the brunette have. "The Ninth dismissed the meeting after saying a few things. He asked anyone if we could take you in since you live alone at the moment."

Tsunayoshi could somehow imagine how Yamamoto offers to help. "…and I suppose you offered." He knows well how the blacknette is helpful to everyone, and that means everyone, even him who was isolated by everyone.

"Yup!"

"Thanks anyway for taking care of me." Tsunayoshi thanked. "I'll go home after a bit. It makes no difference really if I have some people at home. They aren't the type to look after people. And I assure you that they make things worse – AND I am speaking from experience."He wanted so much to make everything sound he was alright. He did not want to bother anyone; he did not want to appear weak.

"STAY HERE!" Tsunayoshi was surprised at Yamamoto who would actually raise a voice at him. Yamamoto wasn't angry when he raised his voice though; somehow the voice forced the brunette unable to decline. "My father and I would really like to have you here! We don't mind."

Tsunayoshi stares at Yamamoto blankly at the friendliness that the black hair male showed. He was not surprised a bit knowing that the father and son Yamamoto were the friendliest in the guild. He sensed that Yamamoto would not let him leave so he resigned to his fate in staying at the Yamamoto residence in the meantime. "Anyway I can't miss school."

"Can you go? You don't have a uniform."

Tsunayoshi sat up seeing that Yamamoto had calmed down a bit and would not be pushing him to stop. "It's alright. The teachers will understand. I'll just make some random lie."

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head. "The Ninth was right about you huh?"

"?" Tsunayoshi eyed Yamamoto who let out a soft chuckle. He did not understand why the Ninth would be mentioned.

Yamamoto smiles seeing the puzzled expression Tsunayoshi directed to him, he took out a set of clothes from the closet. He held it out to let Tsunayoshi see – a uniform. "The Ninth said in case you want to go to school he bought this."

Tsunayoshi stares at the uniform that seemed to be perfect for him; he was puzzled. He wonders why the Ninth would bother as to give him clothes and read him well on what he would do. He shrugged the idea away quickly.

At school.

Yamamoto arrived to school with Tsunayoshi. It was an odd combination although everyone was aware how Yamamoto tried to befriend Tsunayoshi, not one expected that the day would come that Tsunayoshi would answer to Yamamoto.

"I told you I'm fine already. It isn't that bad." Tsunayoshi grumbles feeling uncomfortable with the black hair male close to him, tending as if he was a weak princess. It made him recall when his father became attached to him for a year at his mother's death which only changed thanks to his mentor, Reborn who appeared.

As soon as break came, Yamamoto approached Tsunayoshi's seat. Yamamoto started to converse with the brunette as if they were long time friends. He, they didn't put notice to the people who pointed out their odd combination.

Three males caught wind of the circulating news of Yamamoto, being a star baseball player, talking to the no-good-Sawada which reached everyone's ear at the school.

"Weird that Sawada didn't mind having Yamamoto hover around him."

"Yeah… That guy is no good and hadn't always socialized with anyone much in school so-"

"Why the hell did he suddenly warm up to Yamamoto?" the males talking in the corridor simultaneously spoke, all having puzzled expressions.

Hibari happens to hear the conversation grew worried that Tsunayoshi might spill the information about him as a vampire aware that Yamamoto is a hunter. He decides to drop a visit to the brunette to remind Tsunayoshi of their deal. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." He called standing outside the Tsunayoshi's classroom. He didn't care that he had come when lunch is over and interrupts the class. He has something more that needs to be clarified.

"Hibari!" Tsunayoshi shouts with a surprised look standing at his seat. He receives a lot of stare, even from the lecture teacher and his classmates. He realized his mistake by missing out his respect so he added immediately, "Urr… -sensei…" He wasn't really expecting the visit so it startled him; after all they don't talk too much nor are they in the same class session.

Hibari didn't expect the reaction Tsunayoshi have. And what's more he concluded that the brunette seems to want to talk to him as well. "Come and follow me to the councilor's office. I need to talk to you."

Tsunayoshi glanced at Yamamoto, only to meet a friendly curious smile. '_Of course; I did recall something that Hibari said – he knows the number of hunters admitted in school almost a 98 percent.' _Tsunayoshi follows after Hibari without a word, excused himself from the class. _'What does he want I wonder; though it is perfect for me.'_

There was a long silence in the councilor's room where Hibari brought Tsunayoshi, a silence that continued on as they were making their way to it. The two males stood together waiting for each other to break the silence.

"By the-" Hibari spoke. "What timing-" Tsunayoshi uttered. The two males unexpectedly spoke at the same time startling at their timing to break the silence. Their eyes locked on each other waiting letting the other one to speak.

"G- Go ahead." Tsunayoshi gestured for Hibari to speak first, the first to break their eye contact. He took a seat on the closest available chair to him.

Hibari glanced outside the window, somewhat aware that if he did not comply they would argue who to speak first. "There is an increase of Shadows around here. Did something happen with you?"

"Actually, that was what I am thinking." Tsunayoshi smiles his full attention on Hibari leaning at the side of the window. "Well even though I was thinking, it won't do any good. Action speaks louder than words."

Hibari saw the troubled look on Tsunayoshi. He didn't know the reason behind the expression. He breathes, "The deal."

Tsunayoshi blinks. '_Ah... SO that's it. As expected I suppose.' _"I won't forget it." he did not look surprised hearing what it was that Hibari wanted from him. He cannot forget easily what he talked about with the vampire after all.

"Though I don't think that we should do it here. There are other hunters here. I am not sure about their skills, I don't want to risk even so." Tsunayoshi stated a fact. '_I should be scared but I am not. I don't understand because this vampire is someone I can't trust ever especially with my life and blood. He could be tricking me but-… it is-… I don't know anymore…' _A solemn expression on his face as he wonders about the feeling he was having.

"I am not in haste." Hibari softly voiced. He stares at the brunette, watched the expressions that Tsunayoshi displayed.

Tsunayoshi hid a smile hearing Hibari's statement. He could never fathom why he was not worrying about the vampire and what could happen to him, considering their first encounter being aware of each other's role - both hunters though of different preys.

A rattling sound made the two occupants of the room startled. It was the door to the room that they had occupied which Hibari had locked.

".RI.-CHAN, I know you are in there. Don't do anything naughty or else you will get punished." The voice was in a playful teasing tone.

Hibari scowls hearing the comment from outside. Tsunayoshi stares at the door bewildered and curious at the person in such manner to Hibari; he eyed Hibari with wide eyes surprised at how the vampire acts more like human.

Hibari opens the door, started to argue with the person outside.

"Oh?" the teacher stares at Hibari, took notice of the brunette student. He stares at Tsunayoshi then to Hibari to and fro with wide eyes. "I didn't know you swing that way! … … How filthy!" He teases Hibari with a playful smile. He receives a light smack from the vampire on the head.

"That is not it!" Hibari frowns.

Tsunayoshi didn't expect to see that there would be a human who could converse with a vampire so easily, nor did he expect that a vampire would react normally. '_It is normal.'_

Hibari grumbles as he left the room taking along with him the teacher who had interrupted our conversation. Before leaving though, he managed to look back at the brunette as if telepathically reminding Tsunayoshi about their conversation.

Tsunayoshi sighs seeing the expression Hibari had. He returns to the class hoping that Yamamoto and Gokudera, who are in the same class, would not notice that he had just had a conversation with a vampire. He doesn't know how it would turn up, especially if it were to be discovered by the high tempered young white hair hunter, set aside about Yamamoto who seems easier to handle than the two.

The day finished. Tsunayoshi excused himself from Yamamoto saying that he would follow just to finish a business. He wasn't entirely lying though it is a business that a member of the guild should not even think about. He hurried back to the building expecting to meet Hibari who was waiting for him, which he did.

Hibari looked surprised though happy at the same time. "I… I didn't expect you to actually come." He hid well his emotion from the brunette.

"It is the deal." Tsunayoshi softly answered. He stood wondering why he actually came; after all he was given a choice that he did not need to offer his blood. The thought of Hibari taking blood from another person did not please him though.

Hibari extended his arm, wave Tsunayoshi to come closer, as did the brunette. He wrapped his arms around the brunette into an embrace; he bent down his head, his face close to Tsunayoshi's neck. "Are you afraid?" he whispers with a grin. He didn't know why but there was the urge to tease the brunette.

"I agreed on the matter, it doesn't matter what my feelings are." Tsunayoshi had a straight look as he felt the vampire's hair brush on his neck. He kept saying to himself that he would not allow the vampire to discover his feelings – fear, anxiety or whatever. He didn't want the vampire to have the privilege to take pleasure in the situation for which he even he didn't understand.

"Good." Hibari whispers. He licks Tsunayoshi's neck, made the brunette tense at his action. He opens his mouth; he pierces his fangs onto the skin felt the brunette tensed as he did. He took what he needed – the brunette's blood. He couldn't believe the taste of the hunter's blood, different from others which he cannot explain. He felt he was taking a very strong aphrodisiac that made him want more than blood – he wanted the hunter to himself.

Tsunayoshi remained standing, tried to ignore the sound of sucking coming from Hibari as he ignore the feeling he had – the pleasure that the vampire had given him. He knows that there is some sort of aphrodisiac included in a vampire's bite which causes their victims' to be in some sort of pleasure. He never imagined that he would have the chance to experience it, as a hunter even. "Hnn..." He bites his lips as a soft moan left his mouth fearing that the vampire's aphrodisiac slowly affected him.

"I'm done." Hibari whispers as he licked the wound he gave the brunette. He faces Tsunayoshi at a kissing distance. He smiled seeing the brunette with a flushed face meant only to tease, "Your blood is amazing. I could get hooked on it."

Tsunayoshi growls hearing the vampire's statement; "Well don't get used to it." He wasn't exactly saying the words alone to the vampire but to himself. He pulls his collar feeling awkward that his neck is visible; the redness on his face not leaving though pretended the heat was not present.

Hibari bite his finger, blood came out. He presented the finger with his blood. "Take this. Your wound will heal. And NO you won't turn into a vampire. You need something else to do it."

Tsunayoshi stares at the finger with blood, licks the blood away from Hibari's finger quick not wanting to stay too long to the vampire. He distanced himself away from the vampire, head towards the door.

"No goodbye?" Hibari said as he watched the brunette walk towards the door; he expected Tsunayoshi to turn but didn't, instead he receives the door slam to him. He wasn't aware that the hunter also thought and feared the same thing.

'_I can't get hook to him.'_ Vampire and hunter thought the same thing. Neither realizes that they were too late to pull back to their respective roles having tasted each other, something that they should have not done.

It is another meeting at the guild. There are more announcements about the rise of the attacks of the supernatural beings. Tsunayoshi easily crosses out the chances that it is Hibari and Mukuro, well maybe only Hibari since he had been the one feeding the vampire lately with an attached promise that the vampire would not take anyone other than him.

Tsunayoshi scowls which Yamamoto immediately noticed standing close to the brunette hunter. "You okay?" Yamamoto had asked in whisper giving the brunette a startle.

"What?" Tsunayoshi faced Yamamoto with a smile whispering back not wanting to disrupt that ongoing ceremony. "You look like you are about to collapse again." Yamamoto whispers with a worried frown.

Tsunayoshi smiles seeing Yamamoto's face; he couldn't help feel a bit happy that the black hair hunter concerned about his well-being although they had only recently gotten along. "I'm fine." He lied not wanting to worry Yamamoto. He didn't want to overstep with the closeness he have with the black hair hunter. Though he did not feel too well, though he is holding himself better than the last time when he actually fainted and that Yamamoto had to cater to him. He stood listening to the Vongola Ninth patiently waiting for the speech to end so that he could rest and confront once again the Black Shadow in the room as if it had come to warn him again of something.

"…" Tsunayoshi frowns seeing the Black Shadows in the room, something he did not want to see though knew with the current sensation he was feeling.

a/n : I hope this is up to your taste!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Title: Blade and Blood**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**Bknight291: **sorry that it took so long… another installer of blade and blood of KHR. [A polite low bow]

To reviewers:_**ezcapt1st.**___The black shadows have a role to play to Tsunayoshi's life. (In this story of course); though it will be quite a while before it happens. Anyway thanks for your review!  
><em><span><strong>AweZome.<strong>_ Thanks for the notice, I needed that. As for Tsuna he is NOT a dhampir, sorry. And you are asking why his mother is dead? The only answer to that is he got unlucky that's all. Basically, Tsuna and his mother ended up in a hunting ground of some vampires. I'll clarify it in an insert for you. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

**Chapter 6 recap:** During the ceremony for Tsunayoshi, he faints. Something obviously is about to happen as the Black Shadow frequently appears – bad news for Tsunayoshi or the guild. The deal between Hibari and Tsunayoshi sets in motion realizing that both parties came to regret the matter.

7

"…" Tsunayoshi frowns seeing the Black Shadows in the room, something he did not sit well with him; he knew that something will happens – something bad. _'What is it this time?'_

Timeteo's speech was quickly interrupted when the alarm went off. Everyone in the room alerted at the sound of the siren went to see what could have set the alarm. The most of the newly hunters panicked though unsure of what to do, waited for instructions.

"Damn it." Tsunayoshi mutters staggering feeling his legs would gave way any minute. He bumps onto someone startling him, when he was given support. He raised his head, saw that it was Yamamoto who he had bumped to; the blacknette stood at his side holding his arm for support. "Yamamoto?" he called staring at the black hair hunter.

"We might as well leave together." Yamamoto said with a smile seeing that Tsunayoshi was in no condition to do anything. He did not know what is happening to the brunette, felt that whatever it is, he must help. "Where are you going? Don't tell me you intend to fight in your current state? Better forget it." He had the full intention of helping out the brunette even if Tsunayoshi refuses.

Tsunayoshi stares at Yamamoto who had lectured him, wrong about what he was about to do. He smiles at the blacknette, but it soon disappeared when he heard someone whisper to him. "Run! Leave! Hurry!" He is startled by the words at the same time how close it felt to his ear. He searched the crowd amidst the chaos wondering who it is that could have gotten close to him undetected. '_Run? Leave?'_ He repeated in his head curious at the voice that whispered to him. He knew that he had to follow it as his instincts scream for it. He gripped Yamamoto's arm, faced the black hair male with a serious look. "Okay. Let's leave this place together."

Yamamoto stares at Tsunayoshi pleased at the same time surprised at the brunette's agreement so easily to his decision; getting to know Tsunayoshi he could not imagine how the brunette easily agreed with him to leave despite the current situation. He nods in response. He took the lead although he was not confident where they would be going.

Along the way, despite the chaos Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi managed to learn the cause of the alarm hearing it from passing hunters – rampaging vampires just outside the guild.

"What do you think caused them to act this way?" Yamamoto asked as the two continue to walk.

"I… I don't know. But I don't want to stay here to find out for now." Tsunayoshi uttered though more of a whisper. _'Yes… Not now… Ah!' _He suddenly realizes the mistake of wording he used; he recalls that Yamamoto's father is somewhere, probably handling the ongoing chaos. The brunette muffles something feeling ashamed of his indifference.

"My father is strong." Yamamoto sensed that Tsunayoshi suddenly felt guilty, not that he could blame the brunette aware of the past Tsunayoshi went thru. "Don't' worry. You clearly need the help more."

Tsunayoshi gave a weak chuckle that he couldn't deny the truth of Yamamoto's words. '_EH?'_ He took notice of a Black Shadow standing at one of the abandoned tunnels, once again appearing before him. He clearly knows it was a dead end, but he decides to follow the Black Shadow to enter it. He gave a tug to Yamamoto's arm with him into the tunnel the Shadow points at.

"Where are we going?" Yamamoto looked surprised at the sudden change in direction. He sees the direction they were heading, "Hey those passages are closed. That is a dead end." He did not see the Black Shadow which was quick to disappear before them.

Tsunayoshi looked back, smiles at Yamamoto as if saying – trust me; it was the same face that made Yamamoto intrigued with Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi followed the direction that the Shadows revealed to him which caused them to find out secret passages which clearly surprised the two hunters.

"I didn't know that there were more paths here." Yamamoto amazed that Tsunayoshi knew the path had existed. He used a small flashlight that every hunter carries to light their path. "Although this path is only for few people." It was as he says, the paths were clearly too narrow to navigate in, that if there were more people, it would be hard to maneuver around plus it was maze-like tunnels.

Tsunayoshi didn't answer solely focusing on following the disappearing and reappearing Shadows at some turns that they took.

"Tsk… Hunters." Somebody voiced causing the hunters to stop.

The two hunters looked up; there was a large hole on the stone roof accessible to anyone to enter and exit with proper skills or equipments, Mukuro lands gracefully under the blackness of the maze-like path where Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto are.

"DAMN! A VAMPIRE!" Yamamoto prepares to lounge himself to fight the vampire. He shields Tsunayoshi with his body as he took out his weapon – a retractable sword (it is something similar to a retractable sword, so when it is extends, a blade appears).

'_MU- MUKURO?' _Tsunayoshi stares at the vampire surprised at the sudden of the vampire he was familiar with. He is enraged thinking that it was Mukuro who had perpetuated the attack to their guild. He cursed himself for believing there is a possibility of understanding between a supernatural being and a human. What irked him most was that he hated the idea having to fight Hibari.

Mukuro smirked eyeing the hunters below him noticing that Tsunayoshi was one of the hunters. "Kufufufu… So we were right to follow the Shadow."

'_SHADOW?'_ Tsunayoshi stares at Mukuro wondering if he heard right. '_Are they the ones who brought him here?' _He leaned forward, touched Yamamoto's arm gesturing to put down the weapon. He let out a sigh of relief that Mukuro had not come to join the other vampires that is wrecking havoc. For a moment he thought that Hibari would appear.

Yamamoto looked at Tsunayoshi startled at the decision. He is confident that if he were to do that they would be killed indefinitely, but he saw something in Tsunayoshi's eyes that had as always made him trust the brunette hunter – drawn to Tsunayoshi.

"This is not your work?" Tsunayoshi asked eyeing the vampire with a serious expression. He remains standing behind Yamamoto, dare not move sensing something might happen. He is more worried what action would Yamamoto do once a chance arises to fight Mukuro.

A serious expression momentarily appeared on Mukuro's face was instantly replaced with a grin. "… You should be aware that we are not fools to reveal ourselves so easily." He took a seat on the hole of the roof. "Those are low level vampires gone on rampage. It is a wise decision of you to escape because in their insanity, they are their peak, the strongest. I doubt that you could fight them off."

"They are on rampage?" Tsunayoshi wonders what the vampire meant; after all he believes that a vampire on rampage is not that uncommon in his line of work. _'What does he mean?'_

"I understand your doubts." Mukuro continue to maintain a smile, noticed the curious expression Tsunayoshi have. "Honestly speaking, I had come to your rescue despite everything."

Hearing Mukuro's words made Yamamoto who was listening to the exchange of conversation turned to Tsunayoshi in shock and disbelief. He was surprised that Tsunayoshi could normally talk with the vampire, and then he recalls the accusation that the brunette hunter had received. "So it is true that you allied yourself with vampires? You want immortality for yourself!"He feltenraged at the thought that Tsunayoshi wanted to be a vampire, though he wasn't as angry as he expected, somewhere along the line refused the idea of Tsunayoshi's betrayal.

Tsunayoshi was startled at the sudden accusation. "This is not the time for this Yamamoto." He sighs understanding the black hair's rage to him; though he knows very well that it was not the time for it.

"I can't believe you!" _'Damn it! Why can't I stop myself?' _Yamamoto mentally cursed as he continues to spat out blaming Tsunayoshi mainly for the attack in the guild when he did not really believe of the betrayal.

"I didn't ally myself with them and I have no desire of becoming an immortal either." Tsunayoshi informed a bit annoyed in the discussion. "He found me here. I don't know how." He kept to himself his theory that the Shadows might have south out Mukuro's help.

Mukuro watched in amusement at the going quarrel of the hunters which quickly disappeared when a low level vampire appear ready to attack the hunters. Not liking the idea that Tsunayoshi would get killed and lose his amusement, he took action. He jumps down, pushed Tsunayoshi aside causing the brunette to fall into Yamamoto's chest. His nails grew, slashed the vampire's throat killing his own kind.

Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto stares at the action that Mukuro took which gave them a surprise. They watched as Mukuro face them with a smile despite splattered in blood of a vampire he had killed easily without remorse.

Mukuro licks the blood off his fingers. "I would like to watch the two of you bicker all you want, but I suggest that you take it in suitable surroundings." He smiles standing close to the hunters, reminding of the situation.

Tsunayoshi shrugged the sight, agreed that there is more to do than stand around.

The hunters agree that they could settle their argument for later. Tsunayoshi searched in the darkness using the stars and the moon as guide until he found what he was looking for – the Black Shadow. He gave a tug on Yamamoto to follow.

The three made their way, Tsunayoshi leading the way although he was a bit disoriented and feeling sluggish. He tried to hold on and keep up on his feet.

Yamamoto felt something vibrate in his pocket; he took out from his pocket a mobile phone he had forgotten he had. He receives a call; read the caller id someone from a guild so he instantly receives the call. "You okay? … ... …. WHAT? …. … .. .. CASUALTY?"

Tsunayoshi didn't need to hear the full conversation to know the situation was bad. He could tell by Yamamoto's expression as well. Guilt struck him hard thinking that it is unfair of him not to warn the others of what he distinctly sensed. He knew though that he had to explain everything.

Mukuro stares at Tsunayoshi. He didn't need mind telepathy to know what the brunette hunter was thinking.

Yamamoto frowns as he ended the call, he stood thinking of the conversation he just had. "Some are fighting some are evacuating, I could barely hear through the background noise." He silently cursed himself unable to help, glares at Mukuro. "You are a vampire, what are you doing letting them amuck?" He vents out on Mukuro, aware that none of the situation is Tsunayoshi's fault. "What do you intend all to do?"

Fortunately, the Shadows had led them to the end before Yamamoto could start a fight with Mukuro.

"Yamamoto, we are close to the exit. We will regroup with the others after a few hours. And-" He assured his hunter companion; there was a sudden tingling sensation that something was waiting for them.

'_Hibari?'_ Tsunayoshi stares as he set his eyes on Hibari sitting on a large stone as they came out of the passageway. A lump of relief filled his heart seeing Hibari. He did not understand why he felt that everything would be alright seeing Hibari.

"Hibari-sensei?" Yamamoto looked surprised to find his teacher. He turned to Mukuro, frowns as he gripped a sword he took from the display in the guild. "Don't tell me a vampire?" He was not too pleased to know that a teacher is a vampire – and it is at the school he is attending.

"You are stupid to be unable to tell. Kufufufu." Mukuro mocked Yamamoto.

"Have you told them?" Hibari coolly spoke, his gaze fell on Mukuro.

Tsunayoshi interchanged his attention to Hibari and Mukuro. "Told us what?" he wonders worrying at how Hibari spoke, sounded so serious. "What is it?" He demanded.

Hibari sighs seeing the puzzled look Tsunayoshi had. He understood that Mukuro had not told anything yet. "We will tell it to you. For now, we must leave. We can't stay here or else other uninvited guest will come."

For the first time, Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi noticed the dead bodies of vampires around them.

'_What the hell happened here?' _Yamamoto could not believe what he is seeing – he felt he is standing in a butcher's place. _'Did- Did they do these?'_For the first time, it came to him that they may be with the most dangerous beings.

Tsunayoshi too stood shocked at the lifeless bodies of the vampires; he could not believe that the Mukuro and Hibari would do such a thing to their own kind. _'Seriously, and I didn't smelled these?' _Too focused on the dead bodies, Tsunayoshi was startled when Hibari pulled him close before he could even oppose the idea of coming along. "Wha?" Tsunayoshi looks at Hibari stunned as the vampire embraced him. "What do you-"

Hibari cut him off. "We need to move NOW."

"Move you say?" Tsunayoshi glanced at Yamamoto, saw that his hunter companion was with Mukuro.

Hibari jumped holding close to him Tsunayoshi while he let Mukuro handle Yamamoto.

The vampires carried Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto away far from the guild. They landed into what appears to be a haunted house.

**::::** INSERT Tsunayoshi and his mother, Nana **::::**

Tsunayoshi was only seven years old. His mother, Nana, decided to bring him with her to go shopping one after noon. She thought that she wanted to be presentable when her husband returns. And so she brought with her Tsunayoshi to buy a new set of clothes.

The mother and son visited store to store in the mall. Nana took pleasure dressing her son in various styles of clothes that she did not realize the time; when she did, the time was already night time; the sky have become black. Street lamps open.

"I'm sleepy." Tsunayoshi stuttered as his eyes flutter open and close; his head nodding, barely able to stand up if it weren't for the assistance of his mother's hand.

Nana found Tsunayoshi cute. She bends down. She smiled at her only son, "I am sorry Tsu-kun. Mommy had too much fun. We are going home now." She gave a light kiss on Tsunayoshi's forehead, pat his back. "Wait a minute while we call a taxi."

She walks towards the waiting area, her son tootling after her carrying the bags that he can.

The two waited for the taxi.

A scream. Out an alley was a male running for his dear life.

Nana immediately lifts up her son out of fear. She embraced her son tightly, flees in a hurry out of the waiting area. Every cell in her body screamed danger. She ran fast as her feet could do leaving behind the things that she had bought, carrying the only thing most precious to her – Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi at that time became sober out of his sleepiness. His eyes locked on the person who ran out of the alley covered in blood.

"Hah… Hah… Hah…" Nana pants. She felt that if she would stop running that they would die. She didn't know how right she was.

"Please... Help me…" somebody called in a croaky voice.

It was Nana's mistake to stop and look behind her thinking that it was safe and were in a distance. They were in a park, which she fled into. When she turned she saw the vampire going towards her. The only thing she could do was drop her son so as the hand aiming towards them was directed to her.

"Ugh…" Nana neck strangled by the vampire. She saw a broad smile on the vampire. Tears brim her eyes. "Tsu… Tsu-kun… Run." She softly commands. She wasn't sure of her son had heard her, hope he did at least.

Tsunayoshi was on the ground frozen as the vampire suddenly bare it's fangs on his mother's neck.

"What are you doing kid!" somebody shouts, grabbing Tsunayoshi suddenly out of nowhere.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" a second voice shouts.

Blood spurts after a quick slash sound. Somebody had killed the vampire from behind with a small sickle cutting the neck in one swing. The head of the vampire fall down, rolls on the ground dead.

Nana's body collapse on to the ground at the same time.

The one who held Tsunayoshi tight asked. "Hey, is she dead?"

The second person bent down to check Nana's pulse. "Dead. We were too late. The vampire took a lot of blood, seems like he had poisoned her as well – work of a low level vampire."

"Now that I see, isn't she Sawada-san's wife?"

"Crud. This will be difficult to report."

Tsunayoshi stares blankly at the lifeless body of his mother, ignores the ongoing conversation of his rescuers. It took a minute before he started to wail. He cried hard, shouts for his mother. His rescuers panicked seeing the state he is in.

"Ah shit! Quiet kid!"

"We are going to get noticed!"

A slapping sound. One of the males knocked Tsunayoshi unconscious at the nape.

"What the hell did you do?"

"At least he stopped crying."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Title: Blade and Blood**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**To reviewers:** _**Alice-chan.**_ Thanks. I actually wanted to do a much horrific ending for Nana-san, but I fear that the readers wouldn't like it and much crueler.

**Chapter 7 recap:** The guild attacked, the possibility of it going down possible, Tsunayoshi encounters Mukuro and Hibari who rescues him and Yamamoto.

8

The vampires carried Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto away far from the guild. They landed into what appears to be a haunted house.

"This place-" Tsunayoshi stares at the house that the yard they landed to, Hibari releasing him.

The house made of wood looked so old, and torn apart. It is surrounded by overgrown plants. Everything of the house screams creepy and scary that only a courageous or stupid person would dare step into.

"We own this." Mukuro informed following after Hibari who led the way. "We rarely use this place for various reasons."

Tsunayoshi follows as did Yamamoto wanting to grasp more of the situation. His eyes kept darting in the rooms that they passed. He could not understand how he could blindly trust the vampires for their safety when it was vampires that attacked the guild.

There wasn't anything in the room useable. Broken windows, broken couch – everything was practically broken, not one thing is in a good condition. That is until the vampires led them down to the basement filled with very well-conditioned items. The basement contained all the practical items a house would need. There was a single bed, a shower room, a couch, a drawer, a book case, a mini kitchen, a mini refrigerator. Unexpectedly there is even able light as there is available water. The room was well maintained.

"I'm amazed you could keep this place up." Tsunayoshi sat down on the black couch against the wall. He kept looking around as he sat making himself comfortable. _'There wasn't much but a good hiding place.'_

"We needed other place to crash in depending situation." Mukuro shrugs as he sat down beside Tsunayoshi. He even wrapped his arms around the brunette's shoulders who no longer mind the body contact. "As much as possible we wanted little trouble."

"Trouble huh?" Yamamoto stood close to the door refusing to do the same as Tsunayoshi. He still has his suspicion towards the vampires, particularly Mukuro who got comfortable with Tsunayoshi. He somehow suspected that Tsunayoshi might be even being under some kind of hypnosis.

"There is a vampire who woke up, the reason that stirred the low level vampires." Hibari informed sitting beside the mini refrigerator where he had dragged a chair to sit on. "I don't know who it is or what could have caused the event. All I can say is everyone is in danger, NO being is safe. You have seen a portion of its effect. It is only a matter of time before everything collapse." He pretended not to be bothered by the body contact that Mukuro and Tsunayoshi have.

Tsunayoshi stares at Hibari, _'Is that what he wanted to talk about?'_

"Can we even trust you?" Yamamoto glares at Hibari then to Mukuro. He openly shows his distrust.

Mukuro stares at Yamamoto releasing the brunette. "As long as Tsunayoshi doesn't come to any harm or remains in your guild, we will cooperate." He informed in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why?" Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto simultaneously asked, startled by their timing. They exchanged look for a moment. Neither knew the reason why the vampires would help them in the name of Tsunayoshi's well-being.

Yamamoto broke the eye contact he had with Tsunayoshi. "Why are you helping us?" he dare ask showing no fear to the vampires despite how disadvantageous they are in. He still distrusts the vampires so he figured that he should do his best to learn more the reason of the vampires aiding them.

"You don't need to know why." Hibari answered showing a hint of irritation that Mukuro the only one who noticed. "Just that."

Yamamoto scowls, irate that the vampires did not answer him.

Tsunayoshi expected Hibari's response; though he did want to hear the reason behind the helping hand the vampires are doing. "What can you tell about that vampire you speak of?" he asked; figured he should shift back to the main subject. "I don't understand the relation."

"You seriously believe him?" Yamamoto asked enraged how trusting Tsunayoshi is. _'Damn it! He must be tricked by these vampires!' _"They are vampires! You have been brainwashed by them! You-"

"We don't have anything to go around Yamamoto." Tsunayoshi sighs partially able to understand Yamamoto's rage and reasoning at the moment. He had always been understanding of everything around him, did his best to see from different angles – he acted no different towards the supernatural things. "What better option we have than ask a vampire."

Mukuro couldn't tolerate Yamamoto bad mouthing them, vampires. He wrapped his arms once again around Tsunayoshi's shoulders, leaned close his face to Tsunayoshi's in an act of whispering something; eyes locked on Yamamoto. "Won't you allow me to take care of him?" He was quite open that he did not mind killing Yamamoto.

Yamamoto tensed, though he pretended not to get affected as Mukuro bare out fangs. "But that's dangerous!" he reminded continuing his thoughts out loud not caring anymore what the vampires would do to him as long as he makes Tsunayoshi realize the threat that the vampires pose. "We can't risk it!"

Tsunayoshi showed a serious expression. "We have to risk it." He spoke in a calm tone. His expression showed that they have no choice in the matter but listen to the vampires.

"Tsunayoshi-kun is right." Mukuro shrugs releasing Tsunayoshi. "It is best that you trust us for the moment. Risk it or your little guild will be gone." He hums as a smile appear on his face.

Hibari knew that Mukuro was playing with Yamamoto.

Yamamoto frowns at what Mukuro was implying. "Tsuna…" he looked at the brunette hunter, worried. He hoped that Tsunayoshi would come back and side with him.

Tsunayoshi timidly smiles at Yamamoto implying that there is nothing to worry trusting his decision.

Yamamoto sighs. "Alright, I will trust your decision … THIS TIME." He resigned himself, trusted everything to Tsunayoshi. It wasn't that he believes the vampires, it is more like he is worried what Tsunayoshi might do.

Tsunayoshi sighs seeing Yamamoto's resign expression. He felt relieved that Yamamoto still trusts him. He stood up, faces Yamamoto with a tired expression; figured he should fess up since the blacknette had trusted him. "I did not choose a side to begin with. It is a fact that a vampire had killed my mother, you know that as does everyone in the guild. But when you think about it, if it were a human would it had been alright? Vampires, werewolves – all the supernatural things, I can't see the difference that much really. What I decided on is to follow what I SEE AS RIGHT. That is the most important to me. And I-" He stopped speaking as a wave of dizziness hit him. His vision got blurry, then he wobbles; he suddenly lost balance as everything blanks out for him.

"Oya!"

"Tsuna?"

"…"

The three males were startled when Tsunayoshi suddenly collapse. Fortunately, Mukuro had been quick and caught the brunette hunter before falling on the floor. The three exchange a silent worried look.

"What just happened?" Mukuro frowns holding Tsunayoshi gently in his arms. He propped Tsunayoshi up, carries the brunette bridal style to the only bed.

"He must be tired. I guess I have no choice." Yamamoto grumbles. He was taken by surprise that the vampires had acted. He started to see in a new light the vampires. _'These guys really care for Tsuna. WHY though?'_

Mukuro carried Tsunayoshi to the bed, slowly lie the sleeping brunette. He threw a curious glance at Hibari only to be ignored. He saw the whole attention of Hibari locked on the unconscious brunette. He let out a sigh. "Seems to me that you need to return to your guild young hunter." He smiles at Yamamoto.

"NO!" Yamamoto walks towards Tsunayoshi although he did not like the idea of leaving the one path he could use to escape. He sat down beside the sleeping Tsunayoshi on the bed, faced the vampires his hand on his sword ready to draw at any moment. "I have the feeling that if I leave you would take him away. After all, he is the only reason that you are willing to help the guild."

Mukuro grins hearing the assumption that Yamamoto had come up. He gave credit at least that Yamamoto is cautious enough around them contrary to Tsunayoshi's attitude. "Kufufufu… Wisely said." He went with the flow, walks towards the door. "For now, I will get more information. I will also keep watch for your organization as well. You three stay here and hide; wait for my report." He stalked out the room.

At the guild, there was a lot of casualty thankfully there weren't many who died. Under the instructions of the Vongola Nono everyone moved into safer locations, the low level vampires no longer after them.

They sheltered in a large house similar to a church filled with a larger number of various sorts of protections. It looked abandoned though the stone walls stood strong.

Timeteo stood at the group that managed to escape under his command, not half of his hunter is able to work. He felt enraged that he had allowed his guild to fall and that his hunters had gotten hurt. He secretly blames himself unable to foresee the attack.

"Vongola Nono…" a male calls the attention of Timeteo. He turns to face a male older than Tsunayoshi. "Basil-kun."

"There are a lot of people who are injured." Basil reports in a soft voice. "I don't know if the others could survive…" He paused as he glances at the group that is under treatment. "Moving here might have worsened their condition. If there is another attack, I am not sure if anybody could fight back and survive at that."

Timeteo's face scrunched up hearing the report, it devastated him at how the guild had ended up. He didn't really need to listen, he just need to see the state of the hunters that were left. He accepted the report Basil made as a fact – that they will be annihilated if left alone.

"Basil, I will leave for a while. You help with the repairs for now. Don't attack unnecessarily." Timeteo commanded. "I will try to get help from the other existing guild, hopefully that they can send help here."

Basil nodded. "I understand. You will be taking who?"

"Kagato will be enough." Timeteo informed. (*Kagato is a name I will temporarily use because I don't know any names of Timeteo's guardians.) "Summon the high ranking officials; I will inform them of my leave."

Basil nods with a clear understanding what Timeteo intends to do.

Mukuro returns from his investigation. He entered the room, the scene he had found was Yamamoto glaring at Hibari – the pair was throwing hostilities at each other. He found the scene amusing; he had intended to watch to see what will happen next, though refrained in doing so. "What did I miss?" he asked playfully.

Yamamoto eyed Mukuro, forms a scowl. "Don't ask!" He voiced enraged.

Mukuro was startled at how Yamamoto reacted. He turned his attention to Hibari expecting to hear what happened. Nothing. He decided to tell what he learned. "It seems the awakened vampire is looking for his little band of vampires." He said with a smile perking Hibari and Yamamoto's attention. Seeing the reaction of the two made him amused. "… The guild seems to be at disadvantage, they were no longer in their home base. Right now they have moved elsewhere. I don't know where since I got my hands full. Given the situation, I suggest that telling them about the newly awakened vampire is necessary if you want to see daylight that is."

"The vampire, who is it?" Hibari asked coldly, "I am sure you learned who it is by now." He stares at Mukuro coldly which the other vampire met, receives an answer he didn't expect, "Xanxus."

Hibari tensed hearing the name. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Mukuro nods with a grave expression. He turned his attention to Yamamoto, "Wake up the little bunny and we need to discuss it together."

'_Together?'_ Yamamoto is in disbelief that the vampire would suggest such a thing, though he could not allow having Tsunayoshi sleep through the matter, after all it was the brunette hunter who managed to gather them together. He gently nudges Tsunayoshi awake despite the fact that the brunette might not be feeling too well.

Tsunayoshi blink his eye open. "Mother!" He sat up; saw the three males in the room. He stares at the males, slowly recalling what happened to him.

"Are you feeling better?" Yamamoto asked gently helping up the brunette.

"I am… I am fine. … How long was I out?" Tsunayoshi softly spoke hiding that he was upset for fainting a once again. He did not understand why he had been doing so lately, feeling weak and all. _'Seriously, what's happening to me?'_

"Three hours." Yamamoto answered with a smile as he recalls that the brunette had asked him the same question in the past.

"Sorry for waking you up young hunter, but this is an urgent matter." Mukuro uttered with a serious expression. "Even Kyouya and I don't like to have Xanxus around."

"Xanxus? Xanxus Who?" Tsunayoshi asked. He couldn't recall knowing anyone named Xanxus.

"The vampire who woke." Hibari flatly spoke. He looked a bit irate at the mention of the name.

"…" Tsunayoshi stares at Hibari with a serious expression. _'Ah! Yes the vampire. Seems like this Xanxus guy is a real threat considering their reaction.'_

"It had to be that damn vampire who woke up." Mukuro cursed looking annoyed. "Your guild is under the rubbles. You guys need to face your guild and tell them about the vampire, Xanxus. We don't want him running amuck around here. He is the enemy you would not want to mess with."

"To have you as the same species as him hate him, what kind of vampire is Xanxus?" Tsunayoshi intrigued at the vampires' reaction.

"Let us just say that he is the vampire who you wouldn't want to piss." Mukuro informed. "He is powerful, different from the other purebred vampires. He is more than a thousand year old vampire. Under him are other vampires with him who are strong as us."

Tsunayoshi noted. "Seems like you are saying that you do not possess the same strength as this **Xanxus**."

"Regrettably we do not." Mukuro uttered obviously hating to admit his power's limit. "We are not as old as he is or do we possess the line of vampires he have."

"Line of vampires?" Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi spoke simultaneously. Being new hunters, they have yet to learn everything about the guild history. Neither expected they would get to learn more than they bargained for and from vampires no less.

"Yes." Mukuro nods. "Xanxus have at his disposal strong vampires which I can say on the same strength as Kyouya as I or might even be stronger; though I can say if they were to attack together, Kyouya and I would indefinitely lose – at least at our current strength."

"We were thinking that it might be against our nature as yours but it is the best chance we got." Hibari uttered.

'_Chance?' _Tsunayoshi instinctively knew where the two vampires were going.

"We will present ourselves to your guild." Hibari informed.

'_AH. I knew it.' _Tsunayoshi mentally slapped himself. He instinctively read the plan that Hibari have, at least a part of it.

"WHAT?" Yamamoto stood up, too shocked for words. He knows that if two vampires will appear it will result in chaos, after all, vampires are not really welcome to their guild.

Tsunayoshi stares at the vampires the same shock as Yamamoto's. "Then what will happen to you?" he asked trying to recompose himself hiding his worry. He was aware that in the given situation, vampires would be at sight attacked.

"We will survive." Mukuro smirks. "You two will be the insurance after all." He points a finger to the hunters' direction.

"WHAT?" Yamamoto scowls, angered at Mukuro's comment with full understanding what the vampires intend to do.

Tsunayoshi did not look surprised hearing Mukuro's words. He had somehow expected it, upon observing Mukuro's character – he knew it was something that Mukuro would come up with.

"Don't mind him." Hibari uttered. "Nothing will happen. We will leave if they won't listen to us. Anyway, we will make sure that we succeed."

Tsunayoshi eyed Hibari, kept to himself his worry of the vampires and how the incident will fare out.

**:::::: **Insert Hibari and Yamamoto** ::::::**

Mukuro left Hibari, Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi in the rundown house.

Yamamoto stood staring at Hibari. "Why do you do so much in the name of Tsunayoshi?"

"Aren't you doing the same?" Hibari pointed out.

"… … You hypnotized him or … What kind of lie did you actually feed him with?" Yamamoto glares at Hibari.

"Nothing. He chooses all by himself what to do. I did not such thing as play a dirty trick."

"Tsuna is a kind guy. You must have lied to him or something."

"Why are you so insistent that I lied?"

"I don't trust you."

Hibari smiles, "And neither do I trust you. As far as I am concerned, I care less about you or the other hunters. Tsunayoshi is too good for you little guild."

Yamamoto scowls. _'Is this guy nuts? It sounds just like –' _"I warn you that I will kill you if you dare drag Tsuna to any kind of danger, I will have your head."

Hibari smirks thinking _'How dare he threaten me.'_ "Very well, we shall see what happens."

Yamamoto did not understand himself why he felt great hostility against Hibari.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Title: Blade and Blood**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**Chapter 8 recap:** Tsunayoshi got rescued by unexpected beings. However Tsunayoshi gains an ally from Yamamoto. And what's more, things seem to get heated up.

9

Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto waits outside the haunted mansion, couldn't believe that they were going thru with the plan to have Hibari and Mukuro work with the guild. For the two of them, it is easy to do the convincing, as for the guild is a different matter.

"You think it would work out?" Yamamoto was doubtful of the welcome the vampires would receive would be pleasing.

A tight knowing smile appeared on Tsunayoshi. "Doubt it." He could foresee the reception the vampires would receive.

"Vampires helping hunters. Now that is a tale to tell." Yamamoto laughed weakly. He still has a hard time grasping the whole idea of having Hibari and Mukuro help them, let alone be let in the guild.

Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi escorts Mukuro and Hibari half-knowing of what to expect back at the guild. And as expected as the two hunters presented the vampires they weren't well received. The hunters in the guild shooed off the group as soon as Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi said that the vampires had come to help them.

"You trust those vampires?"

"You ask help from those vile creatures?"

"You traitors!"

"I knew it."

"We'll all get killed!"

"Too much of fools to bring them here."

"I can't believe you are so foolish to trust those murderers."

Hibari and Mukuro stood indifferent despite all the curses that the surviving guild hunters throw at them.

"I never expected this from you Yamamoto-san." A previous non-hunter uttered filled with disappointment.

Annoyed, Mukuro whispers, "Hey, can we just leave them and take what we need?" Hibari shook his head. "They are important to Tsunayoshi."

Mukuro frowns. He was getting annoyed that he had been succumbed to blood packs and less violence since Hibari had known Tsunayoshi personally. He didn't mind the idea of consuming blood packs, though it takes a whole lot of fun out of the feeding he does. He had hoped to at least get some gore of the situation if it weren't for Hibari stopping him.

"…" Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi were standing close, surprised hearing the whisper conversation between Hibari and Mukuro.

'_Again?' _Yamamoto frowns wondering why Hibari kept speaking up as if Tsunayoshi is the most important being.

"A- ANYWAY," Tsunayoshi raised his voice so everyone's attention would focus on him, shifts the topic away. "I would like you all to listen to them for a minute. There is nothing to worry if you all would just do it." He looked around, searched for the Vongola Nono. He knew that if there is anyone in the room that could make the guild members to listen to the vampires, it would be the calm Vongola Nono Timeteo. "?"

Bianchi noticed Tsunayoshi from the distance looking around for something or someone. She guessed quickly that the brunette might be looking no other than the Vongola Nono. She took the matter in her hands. "If you are searching for the Vongola Nono, he took care of some business and will be out for a while." Bianchi approached Tsunayoshi with a gentle smile contrary to what the others showed.

"Bianchi-san…" Tsunayoshi called feeling a bit relieved to see someone he could rely on.

Bianchi smiles seeing Tsunayoshi's relieved expression "Good to see the two of you alive." She continues. "Didn't see your bodies so we assumed the worst since it's been a while."

Tsunayoshi bite his lips as the thought of staying with Hibari and Mukuro might make the situation worst if he were to tell the truth. He leaned close, whispers to Bianchi's ears. "By the way, what exactly happened?"

Bianchi presents the casualties on the hunters and what is left of their guild."Well as you can see, we received such a fatal blow since we were attacked by surprise and by an unexpected number. I am not confident that any of us can fight-." She eyed the two vampires. "-can fight them. If you know what I mean."

Tsunayoshi knew what Bianchi meant without needing words spoken. "I ascertain you they would not fight, unless everyone here plans to strike us." He timidly spoke with a soft laugh.

Nobody or at least only a number seems to have heard Tsunayoshi's last words, which meant that he intends to fight with the vampires Mukuro and Hibari.

Bianchi understood that Tsunayoshi intends to stand with the vampires.

Lancia stood still aware of the hidden meaning behind Tsunayoshi's words.

"I suppose you have a plan inviting them here." a female voiced, standing beside Lancia startling the crowd. She spoke in adult like manner. Her gaze fixed on Tsunayoshi.

Mukuro blinks staring at the female who is covered in bandages wearing a tattered school uniform. A grin appears on his face as he took recognition of the female that spoke. He had seen her once – another student of Namimori School. "Kufufufu… Hey! You are also-"

Hibari stops Mukuro from speaking, shook his head saying discretely that no need to speak anymore. He eyed the female beside Lancia. "If I am not mistaken your name is Amane Rin." He knows the female as student of the school he teaches at, another surprise came to him for not only did he fail to note her as a hunter but she has once become or at least almost a prey towards a supernatural that he saw in the past, another matter yet to be tackled.

The female nods curtly, her expression hidden by her shoulder length thick raven hair. "My name is not important at the moment which I am sure you know what I mean if you truly had come for that. I want to ask if you have something planned. A real plan. After all, you waltz hear declaring that you will help us considering that we had just faced vampires."

Hibari sighs seeing that there isn't a point without the leader to mediate about the matter to be discussed. He believe that it would be safer for Tsunayoshi if there is a mediator, not the group of hunters who would without batting an eye attack at a single mistake."I would tell it once everyone is gathered."

"So what? You can kill us in one go?" a hunter sarcastically remarked followed by a sneer.

"We won't trust you!"

"You might have fooled them but not us!"

"You are vile creatures who murders."

"Monsters!"

Tsunayoshi looked at every hunter in the room with a worried expression wondering what would happen. He knows that he doesn't have the power to help out both parties who obviously wanted to tear each other's throats at the sight.

'_I expected this reaction.' _Yamamoto sighs. He wonders how to salvage the situation. He watched Tsunayoshi wondering if the brunette had some sort of plan regarding the situation. He turned to the vampires reminded of the insurance Mukuro spoke of, hoped that the vampires would not dare to do so for it would only worsen the situation.

"I didn't expect you to be as stupid as you are weak!" Gokudera growls at Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi. Bianchi hit Gokudera's head, which she thought he deserved. "Don't be like that! It isn't the time."

Yamamoto looked relieved that the tension quickly disappeared at Bianchi and Gokudera's sibling bantering; though it was not enough.

"I agree." Lancia said in a low cold voice. "There must be a reason that even vampires had stepped up and presented themselves to us knowing the risk what we might do to them."

"It means we are in serious trouble." Rin continued with her attention seem to focus on the ground.

"Let's ALL listen to them for now." Bianchi voiced.

The hunters fell silent one by one. They looked at one another, all with a puzzled worried expression.

"Kufufufu… Seems like someone in your group IS using their head." Mukuro smiles, intrigued that there are still interesting people in the guild other than Tsunayoshi.

"Then what do we do?"

"The Vongola Nono won't return so quickly even if we send a quick message."

"We aren't really sure about them!"

The buzzing sounds returned. Everyone fuss over the matter on what to do, all not too confident what to do in the absence of the Vongola Nono.

"How about someone watches over them?" a hunter suggested. "At least until Vongola Nono returns."

"Huh?"

"Oh…"

"Ye- Yeah…"

"I agree."

"That is the best solution."

"But who would?"

"Not everyone is in a good condition to do it."

Everyone started to point fingers that would do the job; it continued until finally someone raised a hand out of irritation seeing everyone all hesitant and not wanting to do the risky job.

"I'll do it." Rin stood with a cold yet bored expression. She was covered in bandage, wounded as badly as everyone else; her raven gaze fixed on everyone. "No one seems to be willing to do it and-"

"I'll do it as well!" Gokudera raised his hand, frowning. He was disgusted at the other hunters. He thought how cowardly everyone was; though his attention was more on the vampires that dare step in hunters' domain so easily.

"Kufufufu… Not fearing us do you?" Mukuro teased taunting all hunters in the guild mainly Rin and Gokudera.

"Can we trust them to do the job?"

"Yeah they are young."

"Those two just passed as well."

"They will only be in the way."

"Then I suggest that you all do it!" Lancia voiced like a thunder, a frown on his face.

Bianchi eyed Lancia hiding a smirk. _'I would have said it if you didn't.' _Sheclaps her hand together making everyone turn their attention to her. "Then that settles it! We are going to go with that plan, UNTIL Vongola Nono returns."

The matter wasn't settled so easily though which left most of the hunters worried and doubtful about having vampires close by.

"What should we do?"

"Will they be able to do the job?"

"… …. …."

Rin frowns at the ongoing whispers.She approached the vampires with Lancia walking close behind her. "I'll watch over you for the sake of seeing if you really are to be trusted." She murmured so that only the vampires, Yamamoto, Tsunayoshi and Bianchi could hear. "I may be a new hunter, not knowing too much; though I know very well that trust on you is another matter." She walk pass the group leaving behind Lancia.

Lancia eyed the vampires as the two young hunters. "I would watch your steps if I were you. There are people here who could do unspeakable things."

"Kufufufu.. Are you threatening us?" Mukuro laughed amused that despite the situation there are still hunters in the guild that is filled with guts to face them off.

"No. Just stating the fact." Lancia informed eyeing the vampires dangerously. "And I am one of the people who you should be wary of!" He follows after Rin.

Mukuro shrugs Lancia's threat hiding his amusement.

**::::::: **Character Introduction **:::::::**

_**AMANE RIN.**_She is an OC who I created (obvious much) any way she is the same age as Tsunayoshi AND attends the same school (at least that's the setup). She has black pass shoulder straight hair. She posses ebony colored eyes though in fact have amethyst eyes which she hides using contact lens. She has average physique, B-cup chest. Light tan complexion. Silent type, though once speaks, quite direct which sometimes can be irritating. Agility-Analytical type. Weapon type, two silver extending long rods when combined becomes a staff with a blade at one end. Family, distant uncle relative (won't be appearing).


	10. Chapter 10

_**Title: Blade and Blood**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**Chapter 9 recap:** As Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto expected, their party were not well-received by the hunters guild, though thankfully somehow managed to convince to make everyone listen at Bianchi's reasoning.

10

Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto returned to school as if nothing had happened despite their absence or despite what happened at the guild. There were few absents that they noticed, obviously students who belonged to the guild who got seriously injured.

Gokudera kept a close eye on Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto different from Rin who first named herself as the observer thus results to a bickering between hunters, well only Gokudera who was loud and irritating.

Rin sighs seeing how Gokudera seems to find some fault to start arguing with Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi and herself. She couldn't believe why she had to pair up with a loud mouth.

"Amane-san." Tsunayoshi called to Rin noticing it is easier to handle the female rather than Gokudera who is always seem to complain this and that. They were in the hallway about to go their respective class as dealt according to the organization, Gokudera and Rin escorting Yamamoto and him.

"?" Rin stops; turned her attention to Tsunayoshi. There was something different the way the brunette addressed her that she stopped.

"Err…" Tsunayoshi did not expect a clear gaze coming from the female.

Rin sighs as Tsunayoshi took time in speaking. "Spit it out because I am not a telepathic to know what you are thinking." She ignored Yamamoto and Gokudera who were already meters away from her and Tsunayoshi.

"Wha- What is your intention in offering to watch over us?" Tsunayoshi asked with a serious worried expression. "I know that Gokudera suspects us as traitors so he offered to personally watch over us." He was worried to that extent he could trust the female having heard of weird rumors about Rin. "So what is your reason?"

Rin showed and I-don't-care expression. "Does he now?" She ignored the fact that the brunette was very suspicious of her. For that matter, she did not care.

"Yes," Tsunayoshi answered irked at how Rin responded to him, it was rather cold though it was not like what he felt when he is at school viewed as Dame-Tsuna as he portrays. "And I see that you do not care for that matter."

Rin stares at Tsunayoshi, shrugs. "Don't give everything a reason. I did it because it seemed pointless to give to those who were close-minded people. Nor it is necessary for you to know my reason of taking this job. I believe that you have something more you should be concerned about."

Tsunayoshi stares at her surprised at how she put it in words. _'Is she comforting me?' _He sighs, he smiles couldn't believe that he was being comforted by someone who was not close to him, not that it had not happened – after all Yamamoto, Hibari and Mukuro seems to be doing the same things to him in the most critical times.

Rin separates from the three males enters a different door in a different room. She was in a different class from the males.

Tsunayoshi sat in his seat as soon as he entered the class, eyed the teacher who started the discussion. He found it rather surprising that even though all that happened in the three days to the guild, everything seems normal although he knew that he had yet to face more trouble, after all the vampire called Xanxus was still out there searching for the so-called group.

Tsunayoshi got summoned amidst the class through the public announcement. He complied with the request where to go. He walked into the councilor's office, Hibari waiting for him. _'Eh? Hibari-san?'_ He didn't expect the vampire to be the one waiting for him, after all that had recently happened. "You used someone else." He frowns realizing what the vampire has done - hypnotism.

"He was happy to do it." Hibari shrugs.

"So… What do you want?"

"… …. I'm hungry."

"Want me to buy you something? You could do it yourself!" Tsunayoshi blinks, his tone filled with so much sarcasm, aware what the vampire truly desires.

"You know what I mean."

"…" Tsunayoshi looked away. _'Of course I know you fool.'_ "You know that there are hunters on high alert right now."

"… I know..."

"…" Tsunayoshi approached Hibari carefully, fumbled over as he loosened his uniform so Hibari would have an easy access to his neck. Despite his offer, he was still reluctant to give the vampire his blood.

Hibari slowly made a move, lessen the distance between him and Tsunayoshi. He leaned forward, he breathe at the brunette's neck.

Tsunayoshi tensed at the sensation he felt as Hibari breathe at his neck. "Uhn…" He tensed as Hibari's fangs inject in him, the aphrodisiac feeling start to take effect in him unaware that his blood is doing the same to the vampire.

Hibari suck on Tsunayoshi's blood slowly savoring the taste of the brunette and the moment that he have the young hunter in his arms who suddenly clung onto him for support aware that the aphrodisiac in his fangs is taking effect.

"Ngn..." Tsunayoshi moans, did not realize that he was doing it more. He felt his legs weak, unable to stand up anymore that he fell down or at least almost had it not been for Hibari who grab hold of him.

Hibari was surprised when Tsunayoshi suddenly fell though he managed to grab the young hunter halting his feeding. He wonders what had happened.

Tsunayoshi locked eyes with the vampire, his gaze in daze. Heavy panting and flushed face. He failed to notice that somewhere along the line, the straight face Hibari had disappeared.

Hibari felt a sudden chill as he saw the state Tsunayoshi is in, it was tempting, stirring his lust. _'Ah! Not good…'_ His grip on the brunette's arms tightened. He did not want to let go of the brunette, ever.

"Ngn… M… More…" Tsunayoshi whispers surprising himself as he did the vampire. He did not know what kind he wanted more, his head all jumbled up.

Hibari could not contain what he was feeling called lust. He bend down, pushed the brunette onto the floor; locked lips with the brunette.

Tsunayoshi let Hibari kiss him, erased his care of the surrounding. It was an addicting feeling, he wanted more. Not caring of the consequences, he asked. "More." He clung onto Hibari's arms like a child who did not know what is right and wrong.

Hibari complied at Tsunayoshi's request fully aware of the price that they will live with. He was fully ready for that matter. He is fully prepared to take the brunette away with him. He did not know when exactly but he likes the brunette. He will cross the boundaries if he must. He will destroy everything that might hinder him in having the brunette at his side even if it meant destroying the guild.

Hibari gave a deep kiss to the brunette to the point of suffocating the younger brunette. Their tongue intertwined in their mouths.

Tsunayoshi drowns in pleasure at Hibari's hands. He no longer cared for anything else.

The hunter wrapped in the vampire's arms as if a porcelain that would easily break. Hibari caressed the brunette's skin, licked and kissed every part of Tsunayoshi – marking the brunette his.

Tsunayoshi welcomed whatever Hibari was doing to him as if it was the most natural thing to happen. They exchanged deep passionate kisses repeatedly as lovers.

Hibari had practically stripped Tsunayoshi of everything as he did himself. He gave bite marks practically filling the brunette's skin with it.

Tsunayoshi whimpers at each contact. He moans in pleasure as Hibari touched his skin; pleads more from the vampire.

Hibari took Tsunayoshi's member, took it in his mouth. Tsunayoshi let out a stifle moan as Hibari take in his member; a pleasurable feeling.

Fast forward two hours later.

Tsunayoshi could not meet up Hibari's gaze recalling what happened to them. He muttered curses to himself, questioned just what happened. '_Did I just made love to him? To- To a vampire?'_

Hibari stood, stares at Tsunayoshi who made various faces aware of the dilemma that the brunette hunter is in. He pretended he did not care, though he did for he knows that he should be more responsible of the two.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari called tenderly.

Tsunayoshi tensed, refused to face the vampire. He wanted to forget the whole thing, knew better that he could not. If there is another chance he would want to have it repeated, again. And this worried him. "Wha- What?" He stutters, his face lowered to the floor. He felt that he would once again fall under a spell if he did. _'A spell….' _"You- You hypnotized me didn't you?"

"I did no such thing." Hibari flatly told, not that he could blame the brunette hunter though it hurt him. He did not want to explain either the whole thing, not wanting Tsunayoshi to know that it is mostly because of the work of the aphrodisiac. Though given another chance, he will make love with the brunette without taking blood. He really loves the brunette unaware when it started. He suddenly embraced the brunette from behind, surprised Tsunayoshi at his action. "No matter what happens, I will protect you."

Tsunayoshi looked confused why he believed so easily Hibari's words. He needed to sort himself out so he freed himself from Hibari's arms easily. He looked at Hibari as he distanced himself from the vampire, obvious on his face the confusion. "I- I-"

Hibari looked at Tsunayoshi, understood the brunette's confusion. He had seen it too many times in the pass that he thought he would never fell for someone again. He reached out a hand; Tsunayoshi slipped away leaving him in the room. He sighs as he let Tsunayoshi leave to let the brunette get everything set.

Tsunayoshi opened the door, Gokudera stood on his path with a shocked expression. He took notice of Yamamoto and Rin standing from afar staring at him.

"You bastards." Gokudera took out his weapon, knew what went on the room or at least partially with Hibari taking Tsunayoshi's blood. He condemned Tsunayoshi no longer as a traitor though as one of the vampires that their guild hunts.

**14=21=14=21=14=21=14**

**Bknight291: ** SORRY! Just use your vivid imaginations what went on between HibaTsu.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Blade and Blood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**Chapter 10 recap:** As the guild slowly get back up, the feelings that Hibari and Tsunayoshi have for each other seems blurry only to get caught by Gokudera.

11

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Gokudera cursed as he took out his projectile weapon, as he saw Tsunayoshi exit the room where Hibari was. He half-knew what went on inside as his instincts tell him one what a vampire would do.

Tsunayoshi stood tensed as he hears Gokudera's words. He understood what Gokudera is feeling.

Hibari inside took quick action sweeping Tsunayoshi into his arms before Gokudera could make any move. He glares at Gokudera as he held the brunette protectively.

Yamamoto and Rin appear at the scene in a rush hearing trouble. The two hunters stare at the three people in argument. The two did not need words to know that something must have happened to enrage Gokudera so much.

"Gokudera," Rin called the silverette's attention. "Calm down and let them speak first." She stood calm contrary to Gokudera.

Yamamoto who has instinctively felt what was going on tried to stay calm. He refrained from pulling Tsunayoshi away from Hibari.

Gokudera threw a glance at Yamamoto and Rin who stood at the side watching expecting the two hunters to jump in and join him though didn't. He was displeased that his so-called partner was calm taking side of Hibari and Tsunayoshi.

"WHAT?" Gokudera threw a glare at Rin. "It is quite obvious that THAT vampire had lured a hunter." He points a finger to Hibari showing no fear at what might the vampire might do to him daring to cross the creature. He explained how he found Tsunayoshi and Hibari exit the same room, a lingering scent of blood around the brunette and the vampire.

Yamamoto tensed hearing the information that Gokudera partake. "Just as much as I am angry, I would like to listen to what Tsuna have to say." He frowns at Hibari, threw a caring gaze at Tsunayoshi. He wanted to understand what went on, why for whatever reason that Tsunayoshi would offer blood to a vampire, when it was considered betrayal to their organization.

Tsunayoshi was t lost at the situation. A pang of guilt hit him. He knows well what he did was wrong; his heart didn't see it so much. Too wrapped up in how to explain himself to everyone, he forgot the fact that he was in Hibari's arms.

Mobile phones rang at the same time startling the small group gathered at the hallway.

Tsunayoshi, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Rin took out their mobile phones one at a time. The four looked at their mobile phones' screen, receive a summon group message. It was from Lancia, something to do about the search for the awakened vampire that they were working on. On the message was written a simple command - Meet at the back gate of the school.

'_Looks like everything is going well on his end.' _Rin sighs as she hid away her mobile after reading the contents. She glanced at Gokudera, and then to Tsunayoshi and Hibari; she broke the tension on the air. _'Not too well on our side though.' _"Let's put aside the matter right now, I believe that the one who is currently rampaging killing everyone in the path is much more of our priority." She watched for any reaction which she already anticipated.

Gokudera stood growling as he eyed Tsunayoshi and Hibari, not too pleased at the statement that Rin had made though knew it was right. Rather than worrying about a single vampire, he had to worry about a number of vampire that MIGHT actually turn the normal world upside down – soon too.

Yamamoto agreed seeing that what is between Hibari and Tsunayoshi could be discussed another day. He approached Hibari and Tsunayoshi, grabbed the brunette's arm. He locked eyes with Hibari who has a tight grip on Tsunayoshi's arm, "I think Tsuna should distance himself from you for now." His manner of speaking was more of a command rather than a request, tension once again in the air.

Hibari considered the situation, looked at everyone, particularly to the brunette hunter. Reluctantly, he released Tsunayoshi; allowed Yamamoto to take the brunette from his arms.

Rin knew that a rift had form in the momentary alliance they had with Hibari and Mukuro. She understood very well that the future decisions that will be made will be harder to deal with; seeing that Yamamoto and Gokudera were not too pleased at Hibari at the very moment. Noticed Yamamoto's over protectiveness on Tsunayoshi after all, plus Gokudera's detest at the vampire.

The four left went to where Lancia is waiting to find with him is the vampire Mukuro, a surprising combination though not as surprising as Hibari and Tsunayoshi in question.

"What do you have?" Hibari avoided meeting any of the hunter's gazes excluding Tsunayoshi. He pretended that nothing was wrong though there was something very wrong.

Mukuro however could not ignore the tension of the group which he had noticed; he chose to get the information from Hibari after the conversation. "It seems that Xanxus managed to find three of his fellows. We need to beat him before he could find the others."

Hibari frowns, displeasure on his face hearing the report. "Do we have no other choice?" He was thinking of no other than the one man who could possibly help them in the current predicament the living world is in.

Mukuro shook his head, followed by a long sigh. "You know as well as I do that he is the only one who can provide us with what we need at the moment. Despite how much I hate it."

"What are you talking about?" Gokudera asked with a scowl.

Mukuro and Hibari eyed Gokudera. The two vampires looked at each other for a few seconds.

"The only one who would know where the other followers of Xanxus are located. We will meet with the guy." Hibari said much to his displeasure.

Lancia knew that there would be opposition from the young hunters, particularly from Gokudera.

"More vampires!" Gokudera raised his voice. He threw daggers at Hibari wondering what the vampires intend to do and how much he can trust the group. He could not believe what he is hearing after what had happened a while ago. He wanted so much to jump and attack the accompanying vampires, particularly Hibari.

"Calm down now." Lancia sighs. "We already discussed the matter, it is fine."

Yamamoto was doubtful for whatever that Lancia discussed with Mukuro. He was not too keen in meeting more vampires especially with the current relationship Hibari and Tsunayoshi have.

Lancia raised an eyebrow, sensed something out of order from the group seeing the varied reactions. "What happened?" He guessed that something must have happened with the younger groups; seeing Gokudera alert and seething at the mention of vampires more than the usual. He turned to Rin who is the only one unchanged. "Wha-"

"Nothing." Rin cut off before anyone could explain what was going on or what had happened. She figured there was no need to hear out more of Gokudera's voice at the moment especially if a large number of lives are at stake. "Let's go shall we?" She smiles – her face saying that the matter was not to be discussed.

Lancia then knew that there is something definitely wrong seeing the female smile. Regardless of the matter, he knew that it might not be worth worrying – AT THE MOMENT at least. And he could always ask Rin.

The group parted ways.

"Hey…" Mukuro called out to Hibari as he prepares himself in the hideout hat they had brought Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto. "What is going on?" He was too sharp to know that something had happened.

"…" Hibari stood silent ignoring Mukuro's inquiry. He had no intention of answering Mukuro despite knowing the other's character.

Mukuro frowns irked that no matter how many times he had asked, Hibari refuse to tell what was wrong. "Tell me. NOW!" He displeased how Hibari does not seem to trust him at the moment.

Hibari closed his eyes, "Nothing will change if you know it." He thought that it might become a bit troublesome if he were to tell his secret to Mukuro.

"Try it." Mukuro coaxed. "Besides, it will remain in my mind all the way. It doesn't change the fact I am still curious."

Hibari eyed Mukuro. And so, despite what he decided in keeping quiet, he told what happened between him and Tsunayoshi; Hibari earning a shocked expression from his brother.

Mukuro stares at Hibari blankly before he burst into a loud laugh. "Kufufufu… You and that brunette hunter?" He stares at Hibari in disbelief, anticipated to be followed by a joke or something. "You actually fell FOR THAT oddball?" He started to doubt Hibari's taste, seeing no reprimand from Hibari, he stopped laughing.

Hibari remained silent, let Mukuro criticize him. "I can't believe you! You don't know what exactly that brat is! We aren't sure of that brat's lineage! Let me remind you that the brat is a hunter no less."

Mukuro frowns receiving no response from his brother. He could tell that Hibari was serious about Tsunayoshi after learning how the dark hair vampire lust over the brunette. He had no say on what decision that Hibari will make despite how wrong the relation is.

Hibari knew well without Mukuro voicing out that what he is feeling for the young brunette hunter is wrong in many ways. He knew and yet he refuses to let it go so easily. It was too late for him to turn back. He has like Tsunayoshi too much already.

"Damn it Kyouya!" Mukuro cursed. He turned away, didn't want to handle Hibari at the moment. He did not want to stay in the same room as Hibari, not for a while. He wanted to find out WHY Hibari chose Tsunayoshi of all people despite the number of human females that surrounds his brother.

**:::::::: **Insert, Before the Trip **:::::::**

Lancia went to meet with Bianchi, with him were the young hunters involved with the vampires.

"What is it?" Bianchi asked. She did not expect that Lancia would actually come to her home. It is such a rare occasion that Lancia would even dare approach other hunter.

"We will be leaving in hope to search for more information," Lancia informed. "The number has been decided."

Bianchi frowns. "Are you serious? It is dangerous you know." She had a vague idea who will be included in the party.

"They won't do anything as long as Tsuna is around." Yamamoto stated grumpily.

Bianchi stares at Yamamoto curiously why the male was in a foul mood.

"I'll be there so everything will be alright!" Gokudera declares, spoke responsibly.

Bianchi stares at her brother. "That's what I am worried about." She mutters.

"Hey!" Gokudera frowns in disbelief that his sister did not trust his ability.

"Hold the fort for us." Lancia smiles knowing that he could rely on Bianchi.

Bianchi paused, wonders why it was her that Lancia had approached when there were many others who were in a more suitable position to move. "Why did you approach me? There is someone high ranking than me."

"They are not as understanding as you." Lancia smiled.

Bianchi stares at Lancia surprised. She had not expected the compliment. "Well, whatever. Do what you must do." She understood that whatever she says won't stop the group from doing what they intend to do. She might as well get them to work with cooperation.

"Thanks." Lancia thanked.

"Don't thank me yet. Anyway, contact me anytime for whatever reason." Bianchi states. "I want a full report on you guys."

Lancia nods, understood that the female was concerned for Gokudera.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Blade and Blood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**Chapter 11 recap:** The group seems to be making progress in their conquest to stop Xanxus' reign, as they find the person who would help them.

12

Lancia drove a van that they rented towards the direction that Hibari and Mukuro instructed to go. There is nothing but silence in the trip. The tension too high for their grouping was different from normal – an odd combination.

"So this vampire we'll meet, you say that he is Byakuran?" Tsunayoshi asked. He wanted more information to the being that they will meet.

"Yeah." Mukuro answered sitting beside Hibari. "That bastard can plot sinisterly at the same time with a sweet smile. Anyway, he isn't a vampire, he is a fallen angel. I suggest that all of you be careful." He focused on Tsunayoshi in discretion. "I do not know how he will react receiving a visit from hunters."

"Fallen angels are quite rare." Rin muttered, highly impressed that they would actually face one in such situation. She glances back to where Mukuro and Hibari were sitting; she sat beside Gokudera behind Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi's seat. "How many of them are living in this side? Do you know?"

"No. And even if we know, we won't tell." Mukuro said. "There are some things that need restriction."

"I suppose." Lancia came to an easy agreement which surprised the young hunters.

"I expected you to keep asking." Mukuro mused.

Lancia leers at Mukuro through the rear mirror. "Even if I ask, would you answer?"

Mukuro grins. "We might..."

Lancia frowns knowing that Mukuro was playing with them. The young hunters sensed as well that Mukuro was having fun with the situation.

Tsunayoshi curiously turned to the vampires. "Why are you in contact with a fallen angel?" He knows as well as the other hunters that a vampire and a former angel don't really go well together though beings of the dark - that there is still some nature that each creature follows.

"Information and what not." Mukuro shrugs. "He sells information to anyone he likes."

"I heard that he have received hunter visitors in the past as well." Hibari murmured. He was willing to give information as long as it would be useful to Tsunayoshi in some way, even though it might have a risk of knowing.

"What?" Gokudera raised his voice shocked. He eyed Hibari; he was not interested to hear from the mouth of the vampires talk about rouge hunters.

"There is no point in lying is there?" Mukuro waved a hand. "We are just telling what we know about the guy. What the rumors said."

Rin nonchalantly spoke. "Rogue hunters?" She was not interested that the vampires would speak of the matter, contrary to Gokudera.

Yamamoto turned his attention to Rin. He sensed something different the way the female hunter had spoken.

"What are you implying?" Lancia glanced at the rear mirror; his expression looked grim. He did not like the topic. There are secrets hidden to the un-baptized hunters and fresh hunters which he knows must not yet revealed – about the rogue hunters. Or at least he hopes not in the current situation.

Hibari looked at Rin, noticed the small change of facial expression on the female hunter. He could tell that Rin knew something about the topic. "It is has been a while since I heard that term."

The vampires accompanying Lancia were aware how the rogue hunters are usually disposed of if the matter involved is related to the supernatural – death, the only end.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Rin looked at the corner of the eyes at Hibari. "There is nothing to discuss about them. Right now, we are on a mission – that is to face the fallen angel."

Mukuro smirks at the subtle attempt to shift the topic. "It is as you say; though this might be a good lesson for you since you have not received the proper education. Rogue hunters are those that betray the guild for their own reasons. The most frequent reason is eternal life."

Rin turned away, pretended not to listen though she was - attentively as well.

"Those people are quickly disposed of obviously." Gokudera noted.

Tsunayoshi remain silent as he hears the revelation of hunters who so-called cut off from the guild.

"Those hunters are sent to some place where they can be under surveillance." Yamamoto added.

Lancia decided to reveal all he knows about the rogue hunters. He somewhat agreed with Mukuro that it was a good lesson for the young hunters. "Those that betray the guild won't be listed." He stole a glance back to see if the young hunters are listening. "Everything the rogue hunter erased. And they are labeled as TO BE HUNTED by us."

"What?" Yamamoto looked stunned. "EH?" Tsunayoshi stares at Lancia just as surprised. Gokudera stares at Lancia's back just as shocked. Rin stayed silent pretending to look at the outside view when her full attention at the ongoing conversation.

Lancia expected the surprised reaction from the young hunters. He failed to notice the glaze in Rin's eyes.

"Then those hunters are gone?" Tsunayoshi saddened at the fate that befalls on the rogue hunters.

"Byakuran might know the answer." Mukuro mused. "He can tell all the information that you want and need. Just be prepared when facing him I tell you." He receives a silent glare from Rin; he was unaffected with the silent threat Rin threw, unsure what it was about.

"Byakuran, as you might all have instinctively known is dangerous." Hibari tried to burn deep to the hunters the warning, especially sent to Tsunayoshi. "We all need to be careful when facing him. He is a man you do not need to have as an enemy."

"I have heard about him from Mukuro." Lancia informed as he brought up the past conversation he shared with Mukuro. "The fallen angel."

"That's right." Mukuro mused.

The trip was filled with exchange of information. Most of the time – Tsunayoshi, Lancia and Mukuro were the ones speaking. Gokudera and Yamamoto refuse to partake information, only listened attentively. Hibari and Rin rarely voiced their thoughts.

Lancia stopped the van, parked it before a large mansion which stood out in the middle of nowhere; it was surrounded by an endless line trees at the top of a hill, quite visible from the road.

"Is this the place?" Gokudera had his weapons ready in case of a sudden attack as they leave the van.

The other hunters minus Tsunayoshi, stood wield their primary weapons out. They can't be easily tricked by a nice looking mansion after all or by the vampire's words.

"Yeah." Mukuro answered ignoring the hunters who had stepped out of the vehicle as if going on a war. "According to my resources anyway."

Hibari eyed the outside of the mansion, searched the surroundings. "You all stand back for now. Mukuro and I will lead the way." He looked confident as he took charge. He did not want to put Tsunayoshi to immediate harm. As much as possible, he wishes that the brunette hunter would not be harmed.

Lancia opposed the proposition that Mukuro offered. He did not know what the vampires might do despite the temporary alliance. "I will go with you." He is sure that he could not fight the vampires alone, still, he could not risk the young hunters.

"Chotto!" Gokudera did not like to stay behind. He wanted to keep a close eye on the vampires, particularly Hibari. "I can't let you go alone!"

Tsunayoshi stares at Mukuro, puzzled at the usage of words. He did not understand why Mukuro would say such a thing so confidently.

"It can't be helped." Lancia sighs as if there was no alternative. "I alone will be fine along with these two."

"It is dangerous." Yamamoto agrees with Gokudera. Although Lancia may appear reliable, he could not allow the hunter to go alone in possible enemy territory. "Take us along as well."

"No." Lancia firmly replied.

"For what purpose did you brought us along then?" Rin coldly asked.

"I can't let you go alone Lancia-san." Tsunayoshi faced Lancia with pleading eyes. He did not want to lose Lancia just as much he did not want a family to.

"Just tell us when you decide." Mukuro smiles. He did not care who of the hunters will go. He was aware that regardless of the people that might go, the chances of survival are slim – especially for the hunters. A thought formed as his eyes stopped on Tsunayoshi. _'Maybe there is a chance with this brat...'_

Lancia stares, he too unable to tell what the vampires intends to do. "I can't take them." he flatly spoke. "My decision is final."

"Lancia-san…" Tsunayoshi looked worried.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gokudera angry that Lancia is still considering them as student hunters.

"Tsunayoshi-kun could possibly have a higher survival rate." Mukuro blurts, surprises Hibari in the process just as the hunters were.

"WHAt?" Lancia glares at Mukuro, wonders why the vampire singled Tsunayoshi.

"Just saying it." Mukuro slyly smiles.

Hibari had a quick understanding behind Mukuro's words. He did not like it one bit despite knowing that Mukuro's train of thoughts is possible.

'_Ah! Yeah… I almost forgot those guys…' _Tsunayoshi stares at the vampires then to his hunter companions. "It is better that I go." He had almost forgotten that he was not easy to kill, at least as long as the black shadows are around to protect him. Given the situation he did not care if it will be found out by the organization.

Lancia turned to Tsunayoshi, wonders where the sudden earnestly of the brunette had come from. "No!" He made sure to look after all the hunters, particularly Tsunayoshi.

"The more we talk, the more time is wasted." Mukuro reminded that they were in a time limit.

Lancia ended up agreeing with the proposition of taking another hunter/s.

Hibari faced Lancia. "I believe that you would do well in taking our suggestion. As for that matter, I will go along as well, leave Mukuro behind for the others to look after."

Lancia stares at Hibari and Mukuro; he grew puzzled why the vampires were keen in having the brunette involved in venturing to the territory. He grew concern that maybe Tsunayoshi had become a vampire as well. To ease his concern, he made his way to Tsunayoshi; he made a cut with his knife on the brunette surprising everyone.

"OWWW!" Tsunayoshi complained of sharp pain which Lancia made from cutting his palm. He gave a quizzical look to Lancia, wonders behind the action. He looked at the wound on his left palm, bleeding.

Hibari tensed seeing the blood which ooze out of the brunette's cut. He managed to keep in-check the urge to taste the blood from the one he considers the most important to him.

"HEY!" Yamamoto pulled Tsunayoshi's arm away from Lancia, glares at the older hunter. "What did you do?" He will not allow anyone harm Tsunayoshi, not even Lancia.

Rin stares at Lancia hit with a quick understand why he had done such a thing. "Are you suspecting that HE had become a vampire?"

Lancia ignores Rin's inquiry, pulled back Tsunayoshi's hand which he had cut. He stares at the incision he made, _'Still there. He had not turned_._ Not yet at least.'_ He glares at Mukuro and Hibari after confirming his doubts of Tsunayoshi. "What are you planning?"

"Planning?" Mukuro blinks at the sudden question. "Nothing, I just think that you should listen to us." He ignores Tsunayoshi bleeding.

Tsunayoshi stares at the wound that Lancia inflicted; got surprised when Mukuro took his hand and licked the blood off the wound.

Hibari's lips thinned, holding his anger at the action that Mukuro did. He would have snagged away Mukuro if it hadn't been for Yamamoto who beat him to it.

Yamamoto glares at Mukuro as he put a distance between Tsunayoshi and Mukuro. "This is only a momentary truce. Taking blood in our presence like this is unacceptable!" He gripped with his other hand his weapon, pointed his blade to Mukuro.

Lancia stepped forward holding his weapon ready. "I quite agree with Yamamoto."

Mukuro leers at the hunter who was all ready to fight him, most of them at least. He did not care if the matter lead to a fight, he was more than willing to have a go with the hunters.

**::::::: **Weapon Choice** :::::::**

_**Yamamoto Takeshi.**_ Extending sword. Portable sword that can extend at a single fast swing. Sword length is one meter ruler.

_**Gokudera Hayato.**_ A personalized bomb gun which is commonly strapped in his arm that works like a bow.

_**Lancia. **_A long chain that works like a whip along with the spike ball.

_**Amane Rin.**_ Two rods can be combined to become a long staff with a blade at one end.

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_ A small pocket gun with silencer.

**14=21=14=21=14=21=14**

Bknight291: there are various types of weaponry here. I decided to use the type that they are using in relation to khr. I might add more though. I like weapons though I don't know much about them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Blade and Blood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**Chapter 12 recap:** The hunter and vampires are on their way to meet the Byakuran. It still remains a mystery how things will turn out.

13

Lancia had stopped the van before the mansion, their destination. They are currently having an argument who will venture in the mansion.

The group finally came to a decision. It is Lancia, Hibari and Tsunayoshi who will venture into the mansion. Gokudera, reluctant to allow the group, he listened in the end to Lancia.

Lancia stares at the hunters. He hid well his emotions of worry and anxiety. "Follow us if we do not return under fifteen minutes." He spoke up, not that he expected that the young hunters would especially follow him, though he knows that Rin would.

Rin nods. Yamamoto looked at Tsunayoshi worried wanting to stop the brunette from leaving. Mukuro stood idling, not showing a care. Gokudera grunts, wanting to follow immediately if not for the promise.

As soon as the three left, it hadn't been five minutes when Gokudera announced that he will follow after Lancia.

"Don't worry, it hadn't been fifteen minutes." Yamamoto assures, hiding his full concern on a particular brunette. He too wanted to walk in the mansion thinking that Hibari and Tsunayoshi were together. He was not sure that Lancia would be capable to do the necessary to separate the vampire from Tsunayoshi.

"Lancia can take care of himself." Rin added confident knowing Lancia. "What we can do right now is wait."

Gokudera growls. "Not with those two companions!" He threw a glare at Mukuro, just what are you planning?" He could not forgive knowing that a hunter had given blood to a vampire. He would never erase the vampire that Tsunayoshi had done, and yet some of his colleague does not appear bothered by the fact.

"What else? Getting information." Mukuro states in a matter of fact tone.

Gokudera hearing Mukuro's statement grew angrier. "Sawada Tsunayoshi has been declared as traitor! And you vampires suddenly appearing is suspicious! TELL US YOUR PLANS!"

Rin stood, eyed Gokudera who was trembling ready to burst in rage. "Losing your temper is not the way. Calmly and quietly observe the situation. You have a higher IQ than me, why don't you use it for once?"

Gokudera silenced, stares at Rin who dare speak to him in sarcasm.

Mukuro whistles amused at the ongoing argument. He did not care where the conversation is going.

"Calm down now you two." Yamamoto tried to play the peace maker between Gokudera and Rin. He did not understand why Gokudera kept losing temper.

Ten minutes.

Thirteen minutes.

Fifteen minutes passed.

"Times up." Gokudera growls. He stomps towards the mansion practically ignoring his companions. It looked like he was waiting for the opportunity to walk in the mansion.

Rin sighs seeing the impatience that Gokudera has; she follows after the silverette stomping towards the direction of the mansion.

"So we are going in?" Mukuro inquired turning his attention to Rin who had started to walk.

"Looks like it." Yamamoto walks after Rin after mentally and physically preparing himself. He carried himself well despite the hostility he have against Mukuro.

The door creaked open, Yamamoto doing the pleasure as he led the way. Gokudera stomped alert as he stepped in the mansion. Mukuro follows eyeing the surroundings cautiously. Rin follow after.

The mansion's interior design was good, although should be called more of a castle-like. The brick walls filled with antique looking paintings and statues. There was an eerie feeling as the small group walked in, like walking in to a haunted castle; and in a sense left an impression that they had stepped into a time-warp.

"I feel that we can get lost here." Yamamoto looked up at the high ceiling.

True, the mansion is unbelievably large and maze-like; the walls similar to the dark-ages when castles had stood. There was a feeling that knights, kings and queens had walked the path that the group is taking.

"Do you know exactly where we are going?" Rin eyed Mukuro, though kept her guard up as she walks the hallways. She has the feeling that they could be walking for hours and still unable to find their companions.

Mukuro led the way humming. "Follow me." He looked like he is enjoying the situation though he obviously is expecting that something will happen.

"Oi wait a minute!" Gokudera opposed the idea of a vampire leading the way; he could do nothing as Rin and Yamamoto follow after the vampire taking the lead.

"Don't worry; you got your weapon out anyway." Rin shrugs walking close to Mukuro making sure that there is a certain distance between Yamamoto and the vampire. Despite her indifference about the task as bodyguard, she still needs to do it.

Gokudera growls, follows the vampire's lead anyway.

Meanwhile, Lancia-Tsunayoshi-Hibari party.

"Don't tell me we are lost." Lancia uttered eyeing Hibari whom he follows with Tsunayoshi at his side. "We have been resting for more than five minutes. I am sure that the others have ventured inside already." He glanced at his wrist watch, and sure enough he saw that fifteen minutes had passed, the time that was set for the other group to wait.

"It is my first time here." Hibari spoke in a low voice. "And, I don't think anyone can enter his mansion easily either. He is not really the welcoming type of person. I doubt he would welcome those who walk-in his mansion easily despite being of the same type."

"F- First time?" Lancia stares at Hibari surprised. He had assumed that Hibari had met the man that they were searching for. "You were speaking as if you know the man perfectly well."

"You- You haven't talked to him?" Tsunayoshi asked growing worried.

Hibari glanced at Tsunayoshi. "Nobody really, unless you are real desperate; and I would say our situation IS. What I heard most was about him was rumors."

Lancia wanted to make sure that their trip won't be in vain, or that they would unprepared for any threat. "You do know how to handle this Byakuran, don't you?"

"Honestly speaking, I think Mukuro would have been the best choice for the task." Hibari informed. "I believe Byakuran is the same type as Mukuro, or so I have heard through the rumors. Those two clashing might be better than me."

"Same type?" Tsunayoshi stares at Hibari as he continues walking after the vampire.

"Manipulative." Lancia informed after observing so much the Mukuro he had spent time with during the investigation.

"Oh…" Tsunayoshi didn't have the hard time agreeing seeing that Mukuro IS the type to manipulate others. He can practically picture Mukuro doing the manipulation.

Somewhere within the mansion, eyes have been following the party that entered the mansion through the cameras.

"Oi Byakuran." A male wearing jumpsuit entered a room filled with monitors. He eyed the man he addressed Byakuran sitting behind the number of monitors. "Oh? So you've seen them already? What are you up to? Letting them in." He carefully choose his words.

"Spanner…" The male named Byakuran smiled; a hidden meaning behind it. "I just want to test them nothing more."

Spanner removed the lollipop that had been sucking on. "Yeah? Well Irie won't like it." He spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Who says that he have to like it?"

Spanner blinks staring at Byakuran, a sigh after. He did not want to get involved in any complicated matter so he was direct about it. "Whatever. I don't plan to get my hands on it. I am only your engineer after all."

Byakuran looked pleased that Spanner cared less about what he plans to do. "Well, you have been always like that!"

Spanner sighs, left the room. As much as possible, he didn't want to have anything to do whatever Byakuran had planned. He closed the door behind. _'Shou better return fast or else the mansion might become a battle field.'_ He left the room, did not want to share whatever Byakuran had in mind; after all he is only a human hired by the angel. He glanced back at the door. _'That is why Shou thinks you are inconsolable.'_


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Blade and Blood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**Chapter 13 recap:** Byakuran, the man that Tsunayoshi and co expected to visit is thinking of a reception.

14

Growling sounds coming from the pack of wolves that face Lancia-Hibari-Tsunayoshi face; somehow the group ended up entering a den for werewolves.

Lancia had a grim expression eyeing the werewolves. "Not good." He stood with Tsunayoshi close by as he held his weapon.

Hibari stood, blocking Tsunayoshi from the possible direct attack that the werewolves might do to them in an instant.

Earlier.

"We… We are lost." Lancia sighs. He resigned himself that the three of them are lost inside the mansion, not even knowing the way out after walking so much. He felt they were inside a dungeon – long hallways and a number of doors with unknown secrets inside.

They have walked pass so many hallways and doors that they no longer know where they had entered from or where to exit. They started to feel that they have been doing so for many hours.

"We are aren't we?" Tsunayoshi states glancing at the doors and the paths, wondering how many of the paths or doors had been opened by them. He wasn't really bothered that they were lost though it is a problem of time. He started to worry about their companion waiting outside the mansion.

"Leave me alone. I did say that it is my first time here." Hibari reminded his companions. He did not like being blamed by the hunters since it was not his fault to begin with that they are lost. He is not their guide.

Tsunayoshi chuckles hearing Hibari – it was a normal like conversation.

Lancia looked at the wrist watch then sighs. He was thinking about the others waiting outside for them. "I bet that those guys already entered the mansion; knowing Gokudera's impatience particularly."

Tsunayoshi stood wide eye as the others crossed his mind. The Gokudera he had come to know will surely jump into the first sight of trouble – Gokudera the impatient fighter. Yamamoto surely would worry for him. He liked the blacknette – Yamamoto the worrier. Then he thought of Rin who is calmer of the two. He visualized how the only female in the group would act, Rin the analyst. Finally was the vampire, Mukuro the manipulative. '_I don't think I really need to worry about that party. They seem harmonious.'_

Lancia timely glanced back saw Tsunayoshi muffling a giggle. "What's wrong with you?" He frowns wondering why the brunette would be giggling when they were lost – inside of a mansion of enemy territory no less.

"No- Nothing." Tsunayoshi's lips thinned. He felt embarrassed to be caught by Lancia. He did not want to be questioned why he was laughing thinking of the other group when they were in probable danger.

Lancia turned away seeing that Tsunayoshi won't answer him, figured it was not important anyway. "Oi, there is a door here." he called spotting an elegant looking door in the hall that they are walking. He walked towards the door, stopped before it.

"You think he is in there?" Tsunayoshi asked. He prepared himself from anything that could jump them. He eyed the door, wondering what is beyond the expensive looking door.

"Well, usually the boss would be waiting behind elegant looking doors." Lancia spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

Tsunayoshi stares at Lancia, knew that the older hunter was referring to a game where in the last boss will always be found behind a bourgeois looking door, a door that can be compared to a gold plate. He found it rather amusing to know that Lancia knows such thing.

The door that they had found is decorated with carvings and expensive looking stones, as did the frame of the door – one would never imagine seeing in real life, only in games.

Hibari started to consider the situation and the decision for a moment. "We might as well see." He walked pass Lancia, had the courtesy of opening the door – carefully since they knew nothing about what to expect inside. He prepared himself for the worst as did the hunters accompanying him; after all not one of them had met Byakuran.

The inside of the door they had opened was nothing but an empty room. There was nothing on the walls, only concrete; a large window was on the ceiling where there is a clear view of the day sky.

Tsunayoshi let out a soft sigh of relief seeing the empty room; though he knew better than to quickly assume that they were safe.

"Don't let your guard down so easily." Lancia warned reminding his companions that they were in enemy territory.

Tsunayoshi made a fist then took a deep breath. He looked around, wondered what they could possibly encounter in the room.

The three males searched the room for anything suspicious; after all they might be in an enemy trap. They checked every nook of the room, careful not to miss anything.

Amidst the search a sound came. Click.

Tsunayoshi froze after hearing the sound._ 'Click?'_ The brunette blinks his eyes hearing the sound. He looked worried wondering what the sound could be.

It was not Tsunayoshi alone who had heard the sound. The three occupants looked at each other wondering what the sound was and where – obviously, the three sensed that the sound might not mean a good thing for them.

Tsunayoshi looked around, searched for the source, and then he found wall moving up; a hidden door opening revealing what appears to be a cage for something. He knew it wasn't something good for them.

Lancia groans seeing the wall rise, as he had feared, they had walked in to a trap. "This is not good." He tightened his grip on his weapon – a small spike iron ball.

"I guess we can say that Byakuran is here and not too happy to welcome us." Hibari informed with a placid expression. He prepares to attack knowing that the door will open on them, creatures waiting inside the cage.

Growling sounds like rabid dogs, through the wall that had opened up was a cage that confined animals.

Lancia turned to the direction that they have walked in from, saw that the path had been closed – had become a wall, not sure when. "I guess he is not too happy to receive us."

The wall that opened up which revealed inside the cage were seven huge werewolves, double their size. The werewolves were snarling, rampaging inside the cage wanting to jump the hunters and Hibari. The werewolves looked hungry as they salivate, covered in blood the werewolves were.

The door of the cage suddenly opened wide. The werewolves who had been trying to break through from the cage ran out attacking the three males.

'_Shit!' _Tsunayoshi cursed as he leaped into action to defend himself. He used his gun as a shield deflecting the claws that snap at him.

Lancia made his move as well to attack-defend himself as a werewolf attacks him. He threw his spike ball towards the werewolf, hitting some.

Hibari was surprised when he tried to meet the strength of a werewolf that attacked him. He didn't expect to be overpowered. He gripped hands with a werewolf, half of his attention on Tsunayoshi.

Fighting was hard for the three uninvited guest, especially in the room where the werewolves could easily move despite the size of their bodies and the room. The two hunters and the vampire received wounds from the werewolves that attacked them all over the place in high speed.

"Why are they transformed anyway?" Tsunayoshi asked annoyed as a werewolf try to tear him apart. He could barely match the creature's strength.

Hibari rammed the werewolf that Tsunayoshi is fighting away from the brunette. His body covered in bite marks, claw marks. His clothes covered in blood.

"That is a good question." Lancia got thrown against the wall. His back hit the wall hard making it hard to get back on his feet. He tried to refrain from making a pain sound.

Amidst the fight, three human figures noticed that there is a large glass window on top of them. A clear sky, obviously daylight that it is impossible for a werewolf to be in his animal form; werewolves have always been more of creatures of the night.

"I don't know why, but we can ask him." Hibari grunts, he slash the werewolf that is coming to him with nails he had extended. He was more or less protecting Tsunayoshi at the same time as he was protecting himself from the werewolves so out of everyone, he is the one in the most difficult position, had received more injuries than the others. Although he knew that Tsunayoshi will be protected by the black shadows, he wanted to be the ONE who does the protecting.

'_That is if we can get out of here.'_ Hibari thought. It is clear to him that they were cornered facing a creature that he had never faced before. He didn't know what will happen to them, or what had Byakuran thought of their presence in the mansion.

**14=21=14=21=14=21=14**

**Bknight291:** I apologize if the fighting scene sucks (rather it was lacking). I just can't write it down well, no matter how I perfectly visualize it well in my head. If I could just somehow pop it out open, or there is a reading machine to make my thoughts be visualize… well, good luck if it were possible. Anyway, I will try to work out somehow how to write a detailed fighting scene – if you wanna ask how I will do it, simple, READ!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Title: Blade and Blood**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**Chapter 14 recap:** Tsunayoshi-Lancia-Hibari was in a bind fighting the werewolves; while the other party started to venture inside the mansion.

15

Mukuro stopped walking suddenly, Gokudera bumping behind him. He hushed his companions as he frowns. "Shhh…"

"What the hell? Why did you stop suddenly?" Gokudera complained. He glares at Mukuro standing before him; though he had no one to blame but himself as he kept looking around them.

Mukuro choose to ignore Gokudera's ranting, focused on something else. "I hear something." He looked serious; his slowly eyes searched the walls for the sound he claimed to have heard.

Rin stares at Mukuro, "What is it?" She approached Mukuro's side carefully and curiously. She started to search the walls as well thinking that something will appear; prepares herself seeing Mukuro's reaction.

"Is it Tsuna?" Yamamoto hoped that he could regroup with the others. He is most worried that Tsunayoshi is in the same group as Hibari. He has a feeling that Hibari would quickly take Tsunayoshi away if Tsunayoshi had agreed to it.

"I'm hearing … … growling." Mukuro searched the surrounding. He expected something to jump out and attack them hearing the sound - nothing.

Yamamoto, Rin and Gokudera went immediately into a defense-attack stance listening to Mukuro. They explore the surrounding area with their senses. Yamamoto had his katana out; Gokudera had something like a projectile armband that works like a bow; and Rin had a long metal staff at end a blade.

"What do you think? Is it close by?" Rin still searched from all direction. On her hand, she played with her weapon like a baton. It helped her think.

Mukuro closed his eyes, expanded his sense; he tried to feel everything around him. After a minute, he suddenly made a dash leaving behind the hunters.

The hunters accompanying Mukuro were taken by surprise as he took off. They ran after the vampire unsure where the vampire was going. Tried to keep up as they can.

"Oi!" Gokudera growls running behind Mukuro. He was ready to jump the vampire. "You obviously lead us to a trap didn't you!" He was sure that Mukuro had planned to betray them.

"Stop!" Rin shouts frustrated just as Gokudera that Mukuro fled. She too at the limits of attacking Mukuro.

"Werewolves." Mukuro slows down, though did not stop in running. "The sounds I hear are growls - werewolves. And I bet that the others have encountered these troublesome creatures."

Yamamoto came to an understanding why Mukuro fled, to search for the so-called werewolves or evade it. "Even if it is not night yet?" He surprisingly manages to keep up with Mukuro's speed unlike Gokudera and Rin.

"These are different I suppose." Mukuro answered running at a slower pace along with the hunters. "These must be a higher breed of werewolves, pure. There are types that can transform at will anytime of the day."

Rin looked worried hearing what Mukuro had to say. "I do not like the sound of that." She grew concern what worst thing might happened to Lancia and co.

Lancia-Hibari-Tsunayoshi party.

The three were panting tired. They were not confident how long they could protect themselves. They had not scathed the werewolves once, and all they could do was evade all the creatures.

'_Where are they when you need them?'_ Tsunayoshi cursed annoyed that the Black Shadows had not appeared to protect him. He stood behind Hibari, protected by the vampire. He look at Hibari's exhausted face. _'Is it because of him?' _The probability that the Black Shadows had not appeared to protect him was due to Hibari's over protectiveness.

"Hibari," Lancia whispers trying to hide that he was in pain. There were so many cuts and bite marks on him; blood oozing out of his skin, all done by being hit around and thrown by the werewolves. He could barely stand up and defend himself. "You take Tsunayoshi away from here. We can't win against these creatures. And obviously you can't either."

Hibari eyed Lancia; he was obviously more than willing to do; though he knows that Tsunayoshi would not leave the older hunter. "No." he answered in anticipation to Tsunayoshi's would be answer.

Lancia surprised at Hibari's response. "What do you mean no?" He chuckles, did not expect the hunter would not agree with his plan. "Don't tell me you intend to win against these guys." He eyed Hibari, more wounded than him. "Look at your own state. You are in much worst situation than us."

"…" Hibari didn't respond, knew that what Lancia was true. He felt in his entire being that he needs to rest.

Tsunayoshi cursed how Hibari got injured for his sake. "I'll stay Lancia-san. Go ahead with Hibari." He used a serious tone while defending from the creatures. He could think of nothing else seeing that among the three of them, he was the least injured.

Lancia glanced at Tsunayoshi with a serious expression amidst the fight. "NO! It'll be better if the two of you move."

Tsunayoshi caught off guard by a werewolf that Hibari fail to fend off, he almost got his arm torn away if it weren't for a shadow appeared to whisk him away from where he is.

Lancia saw what happened; he was stunned unable to understand what went on. Tsunayoshi disappeared one moment in his eyes then to another space in the room.

The werewolves suddenly backed away at the sight of the Black Shadow, gathered in a corner of the room; they growls at Tsunayoshi like rabid dogs do.

"Tsunayoshi are you okay?" Hibari approached Tsunayoshi without fear, contrary to the werewolves. He lifts up the brunette who sat on the floor where the Black Shadow laid the young hunter.

"I- I'm fine." Tsunayoshi answered, stares at the werewolves glaring at him. He eyed the Black Shadows that appeared, shielding like a barricade from the werewolves as Hibari help him up. He turned to Lancia, "Are you okay Lancia-san?"

"Ye- Yeah." Lancia had a disbelief expression plastered on his face. He didn't know exactly what had happened seeing the Black Shadow protect Tsunayoshi as if someone precious. "What is going on?" He stares at the brunette that had approached and stood before him.

Tsunayoshi didn't know how to explain himself; after all he was the one hiding his connection to the Black Shadows. "We- We need to get out of here for now. We don't know how long the Shadows will stay to protect us."

Lancia eyed Tsunayoshi then the Shadows, then back to the brunette. "You will need some explaining to do later."

"Yes." Tsunayoshi replied; he knew by then that the guild will also learn of his secret connection. He started to search for an exit with Lancia and Hibari while the Black Shadow stood like a barricade. He knew they will be safe for a while as they search.

A wall opened up, at the other side was Mukuro and co.

"You guys!" Tsunayoshi had never been happy to see their companions.

"I see you got yourselves into trouble." Mukuro noted eyeing the werewolves who were snarling at them. He walks towards Hibari, helped up the vampire.

Gokudera did the same, rushed to Lancia's side. "Can you walk?"

"Still can." Lancia smiles.

Rin noticed the lie that Lancia did. "Where do we go from here then?" She chooses to ignore the lie considering it was Lancia's intent. She knows well that Lancia have no intention of sharing whatever he is feeling.

A momentary silence from the group, the werewolves still growling unable to approach the vampires and the hunters because of the Black Shadow standing by.

"Follow me!" Yamamoto called out. "There was a room we went in; I noticed that there was some medicine there."

"Okay. Lead the way." Lancia uttered. It was quite impressive that he could hide his real feeling; Hibari and Mukuro noticing the pain that he is in.

After a few minutes, the group sat in a room together in attempt to re-evaluate their plan to move.

Hibari eyed his injuries which are healing faster than normal to human; though the wounds were quite painful for him, and some blood lost. He knows well that he will need blood to regain what he lost. He did not dare voice it out since it was not the place.

"What happened there? Those are werewolves." Rin inquired resting beside Lancia. She could not believe what she saw – werewolves in daylight.

"It must have been a different kind of breed, or were enhanced." Hibari informed.

"That guy we were supposed to meet did it?" Yamamoto asked, the only conclusion he could come up after hearing that the werewolves seems to have had regeneration capability as well.

"He really likes to experiment doesn't he?" Mukuro smirks; though he was not entirely pleased at the monstrosity that Byakuran might have created. He was thinking that there might be more monsters in the mansion if they were not careful. He was impressed that his side did not encounter such a problem yet.

Yamamoto started to doubt that their coming might not be a good idea after all.

Tsunayoshi started to worry what danger they might face by staying at the mansion.

Rin saw in a sense what might happen to them the longer that they stay at the mansion.

The group knew that they were not welcome in the mansion and yet they need information to save a number of human lives at the same time preventing the awakening of a dangerous vampire.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Gokudera cursed broking the silence. "I will definitely kill that damn bastard!" All eyes on turned to him. "What?"

"I see… That's right!" Yamamoto smiles. "We gotta make him pay!"

"Yamamoto?" Tsunayoshi stares at Yamamoto unable to understand what the blacknette meant.

"I can't accept either what happened." Mukuro turned to Hibari. "I suppose that you would want to have your revenge."He understood well that Hibari would want something in return after having received so many injuries.

Hibari smirks. He was completely clear about his intent. "I will return to him tenfold if he does not at least answer us properly."

Everyone's response was definitive, shows that they all have the same thing in mind - that they would still continue, at least for everyone expecting them.

"Sawada, what was that thing back there by the way?" Lancia recalls the Black Shadow that protected the brunette.

"I don't understand it myself. They just come whenever they please." Tsunayoshi answered.

"Do they?" Lancia asked in suspicion.

"Oh yeah, the black shadows. What was that about?" Gokudera asked.

Tsunayoshi painfully smiles. "If I understand them, I will explain to you."

Lancia sensed that Tsunayoshi did not want to discuss about the earlier incident where in the brunette was saved by the Black Shadow. He decided to let the matter slide for a while until they have resolved their current problem. "Understand."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Title: Blade and Blood**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**Chapter 15 recap:** The shadows that appear in Tsunayoshi's time of need is discovered by Lancia. The situation is far from over though as Tsunayoshi sees it.

16

Tsunayoshi's party met with Gokudera's; reunited; they search the mansion in a hurry wanting to get their mission over. They encountered a lot of trouble here and there; they came across unnecessary fighting here and there. (Sorry about not filling in of the details… I will let your imagination run wild here.)

Until finally they ended meeting someone able to talk to and reason with.

A male with clear eye glasses eyeing Tsunayoshi and company. "What are you doing here?" His eyes narrowed, suspiciously and cautiously assessed the group he had encountered. "… … I suggest that you rethink in staying here." He did not show any fear, looked like a normal human. He didn't look like a servant either, more like a resident of the place.

Mukuro stares at the male that appeared before him; he could quickly tell what kind of being is standing before them. "You are a human." He grew suspicious, did not expect to encounter a human in the place they are in, especially since it is a supernatural place.

"Don't speak as if it is not normal. A job is a job after all." the male shrugged, understood what Mukuro meant.

The hunters stare at the human surprised.

"We want to talk to Byakuran." Hibari uttered directly. He did not see the point of beating around the bush, especially when they had finally found someone who could lead them to their target. "We have something urgent to discuss with him."

The male stares at the group. Tilt his head. "What are you guys? Though not that I really care." He had a keen intuition to know that the people before him were not ordinary.

"… What are you doing here? You are aware of who is Byakuran, right?" Gokudera asked cautiously in case the male attacks them.

"Nothing. Just working." The male replied in a business-like manner.

"Then, can you bring us to your master?" Lancia cautiously asked. _'He might bring us into another trap. But we can't keep circling around.'_

The male stood, thinking what he should do. He stares at the group, thinking if the group was a threat to him or not.

"If you are worried about your safety, I can guarantee it." Tsunayoshi voiced reading the dread of the person before them.

"Wha?" Gokudera glares at Tsunayoshi wide eye. "What the hell are you saying?" He could believe what he heard, that Tsunayoshi would dare assure the male before them safety, especially when they are in enemy territory almost lost their lives a couple of times fighting creatures.

Lancia stares at Tsunayoshi understanding what Tsunayoshi was getting at. _'I understand what Tsunayoshi is trying to do, but not in our present condition. How many times had we fought our way? You who were protected are not also in a condition to protect someone else.'_

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto whispers as he gave the brunette a tug. "Don't make any promises easily." He glances at the unnamed person warily.

"We can't leave him behind." Tsunayoshi whispers back. He and Yamamoto started to argue in a whisper.

Gokudera voiced out words of suspicion and so on how the male could not be trusted, all directed to Tsunayoshi.

The male watched the group, felt annoyed that he was ignored. "… … Alright, I can bring you all. I can't promise that you will all be safe though. I am not sure what he is capable of."

Everyone looked at the male in surprise, why the male would suddenly offer to lead them the way.

"That is easy." Mukuro eyed the male suspiciously, quite clear about his innuendo on his words. He could not trust so easily the male although he knew that before them was a human.

Tsunayoshi looked relieve hearing that they would be escorted to the man that they want to meet. "What is your name?"

"Name? That's something weird to ask in this situation, though if you really want to know – Irie Shouichi." The male replied. There was no caution in him towards the group that he did not know where they could have come from.

"Nice to meet you Irie-san, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsunayoshi introduced in a friendly manner. _'He could not be that bad.'_

The male, Irie eyed Tsunayoshi surprised at the pleasant reaction. "Nice to meet you as well." He spoke flatly, traced on his voice the unexpected look. He did not expect that they would dare ask for his name; after all he is Byakuran's employee.

"Lead the way then, Human…" Mukuro grins. He was prepared to do away Irie at one wrong move.

Irie did as he was told, pretended not to care the hostility that Mukuro showed. He lead the way took various turns; entered rooms.

"Irie." Spanner called seeing Irie with Tsunayoshi's party. He stood by a closed door, surprised.

"Spanner." Irie greeted back in a serious tone. "Is he inside?"

"Yup. I told him that you won't like this kind of game already." Spanner stated. "You better talk to him."

Irie grumbles something under his breath unheard by anybody. He opened the door, "Follow me inside."

Tsunayoshi looked at his companions wondering what they had decided to do; though as for him he believes in Irie.

"He is inside," Hibari spoke softly. "I can feel him." He stares at the open door as did Mukuro with a serious grim expression.

"We are being welcomed even." Mukuro mused though was in high alert.

Tsunayoshi and co walked in the room following Irie inside the room.

Sitting on a luxury chair was the man that Hibari wanted to avoid to meet – Byakuran.

"Welcome!" Byakuran smiles welcoming his visitors from his seat.

"What the hell are you doing playing around?" Irie snarls at Byakuran, he stood before the silver hair male stunning the visitors.

"Just playing around." Byakuran answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

Irie looked disappointed hearing Byakuran's response.

"Nice to see you in the flesh – Byakuran." Mukuro smirks. He measures Byakuran head to toe, how powerful the man is; though he could not see it easily without fighting the fallen angel.

Gokudera, Lancia, Rin and Yamamoto stood prepared to draw out their weapons any minute. The hunters, mostly of them at least were unsure what will befall on their face off.

"I didn't expect to see hunters in my abode." Byakuran smiles.

Irie stole a glance at Tsunayoshi and co. "I thought so." It did not come to him that the people he had escorted would not be ordinary group.

"What did you come here for?" Byakuran asked.

"You obviously know already." Mukuro smiles. "You have sensed a certain someone's presence, have you not?"

Byakuran gave a mocking smile. "I do not understand what you mean."

"Out of every being, you have the ability to gather information. Tell us where the other coffin of Xanxus' followers is located." Hibari look like he would not take no for an answer.

Byakuran looked amused at the seriousness of the group gathered before him. "You do know that there is a price that must be paid."

"Name it." Hibari complacently. He is unaware of the plan, nor desire Byakuran has.

"Oi!" Gokudera growls at Hibari. He did not want the vampires to run the show. "Wait a minute, what are you saying."

"A price must be paid before we impart you with what you need." Byakuran reminded relaxing on his seat. "That is the basic of exchange." His line of focus fixed on the vampires.

"You could have mentioned it to us." Lancia spoke eyeing Byakuran; though directing his words to the vampires.

"I thought it is obvious." Mukuro states in a matter-of fact tone.

Lancia tsked, cursing himself for failing to understand what it meant to ask for information from a fallen angel. _ 'Of course there is a price.'_

It didn't take long for Tsunayoshi to consider the condition. "… … Name your price then." He voiced prepared to do everything to return home with good news. He knew that they do not have more time to play games; he is more than willing to risk whatever it is as long as the situation gets resolved. He watched Byakuran without batting an eye.

Byakuran turned his attention to Tsunayoshi. "Direct to the point, I like that. Well ,then, let me think about the equivalent." His eyes fell on his visitors as he thinks of the best thing he could ask to the group.

Irie noticed the expression that Byakuran have, someone who looked like who had found a new toy. He could tell that it will not do well for the visitors. He did not have anything to with the visitors though so he did not really care what might happen.

Spanner stood at the doorway, watched as everything unfold before him. He stood prepared to run in case something wrong happens.

"You, the brunette." Byakuran points to Tsunayoshi. "Why don't you stay for a while? I will tell you what you want to know."

Hibari tensed hearing Byakuran's demand. He did not like one bit what Byakuran wants in exchange.

Mukuro grew curious behind the trade, WHY would Byakuran choose Tsunayoshi to stay of all people; then he recalls that Tsunayoshi is no ordinary hunter.

Gokudera stood shocked to hear what Byakuran wants in exchange.

Lancia frowns thinking of what Byakuran could want with Tsunayoshi. He could not accept the trade feeling responsible with the teens.

Yamamoto threw glares at Byakuran, felt the exchange rather unfair.

Rin stood watching, thinking what will happen to the situation. She too believes the trade was unjustly, though knows that they had no time to spare.

"Stay- How long is that stay you speak of?" Tsunayoshi asked as he considers the options left.

Hibari could not believe his ears. He eyed Tsunayoshi. _'Don't tell me he is considering it?'_He understood well that he was in no position to stop Tsunayoshi's decision; still he will have something to say about the matter before he could let the brunette into a dangerous situation.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Title: Blade and Blood**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**Chapter 16 recap:** After the long search at the large mansion of Byakuran, they met the man – and what does he ask? For Tsunayoshi?!

17

It didn't take long for Tsunayoshi to consider the condition upon hearing that there is a trade that must occur. "… … Name your price then." He voiced not having a second thought. He knew that they do not have more time to play games; he is more than willing to risk whatever it is as long as the situation gets resolved. He watched Byakuran without batting an eye.

Byakuran turned his attention to Tsunayoshi, smiles hearing how prepared the brunette is for the compensation. "Direct to the point, I like that. Well ,then, let me think about the equivalent." His eyes fell on his visitors as he thinks of the best thing he could ask to the group.

Irie noticed the expression that Byakuran have, someone who looked like who had found a new toy. He could tell that it will not do well for the visitors. He did not have anything to with the visitors though so he did not really care what might happen.

Spanner stood at the doorway, watched as everything unfold before him. He stood prepared to run in case something wrong happens.

"You, the brunette." Byakuran points a finger to Tsunayoshi. "Why don't you stay for a while? I will tell you what you want to know."

Hibari tensed hearing Byakuran's demand. Glaring at Byakuran, he did not like one bit what Byakuran wants in exchange. He was not willing to use Tsunayoshi as payment or item of trade.

Mukuro grew curious behind the trade, WHY would Byakuran choose Tsunayoshi to stay of all people when there is a female among them; though he could care less. He wanted to rid Xanxus.

Gokudera stood shocked to hear what Byakuran wants in exchange. He wanted to know what is running inside the head of the fallen angel.

Lancia frowns thinking of what Byakuran could want with Tsunayoshi. Then he recalls the Black Shadows that protected them. That there might be some advantage using Tsunayoshi, then again he felt responsible looking out for the young hunters.

Yamamoto threw glares at Byakuran; felt the exchange was rather unfair. He wonders why Tsunayoshi had to make a sacrifice.

Rin stood watching, thinking what will happen to the situation. Her face fixed on Byakuran trying to read the fallen angel's intent unaware that Tsunayoshi was doing the same thing, different to what the others were doing.

"Stay… How long is that STAY you speak of?" Tsunayoshi didn't seem to care that he will be traded for the information. He had one track mind, and that is to get information even if it meant his momentary freedom.

Byakuran smiles hearing Tsunayoshi's response; knew that the brunette had taken his offer into consideration. He answered honestly. "It depends, until I get satisfied I suppose."

Tsunayoshi stares at Byakuran. He sensed that Byakuran was not lying to them, though curious what could the man want with him. "… Okay…. Deal. My staying to get information from you."

"Oi you fucking idiot!" Gokudera uttered, he grabbed Tsunayoshi's arm. "What the hell are you thinking agreeing to that so easily?! Use your head!"

"I agree with Gokudera, you don't need to accept the deal so easily." Lancia tired to rationalize. He couldn't accept how Tsunayoshi easily decides on the matter as if there wasn't an adult involved.

"We don't have time." Tsunayoshi states in a matter-of-fact tone, his gaze locked on Lancia determined. "As we speak, Xanxus might be wrecking havoc somewhere. Worst, he had reunited the so-called companions of his."

Hibari approached Tsunayoshi, shrugs away the promise to distance himself from the brunette. He stood before Tsunayoshi blocking Byakuran's sight. "There might still be something that we can give you." He wasn't about to let Tsunayoshi become hostage.

Byakuran looked startled; eyes sparkle with curiosity and interest how Hibari protects Tsunayoshi. "What I am asking for a trade is already minimal. Until I am satisfied, that brunette will stay with me. Of course, another one of you can stay with him for company. I don't mind. If you are concern if they will be harmed, my answer is they will not."

Gokudera threw a glare at Byakuran. Before he could say anything else, Rin had beaten him to it.

"I'll stay with him, if you don't mind." Rin spoke in bore. "Rather than standing here and bargaining, I really think we should do our parts now." She focused her eyes on Byakuran, tried to read the man - failing.

Mukuro did not care about the hunters at the moment, well aware of what is the most important himself, "So it is decided. Let the hunters stay. So, where are the coffins that seal Xanxus' companions?"

"Mukuro!" Hibari raised his voice not liking how his brother readily throws away Tsunayoshi. "What are you thinking?!"

Mukuro leers at Hibari. "I am asking you the same question right now. You know how dangerous Xanxus is! Right now, we need to think practically what the best method to produce good results is."

Rin watched seeing there is disagreement between the vampires. She ignores it, figured to let them handle their own problem. She faced her colleagues. "Right now, what we need to do is report back what we learn. And to do that, we will need to let go of something important. At least it is for the moment." She smiles which startles everyone. She looked like she too was more than willing to leave Tsunayoshi behind, did not care of what happened for a minority.

Lancia understood then that Rin was right, despite his responsibility as the oldest, the younger ones were the ones knows the suited method. He didn't expect that Tsunayoshi and Rin would quickly make the judgment even if it meant staying in Byakuran's care. "Alright." He face Byakuran feeling defeated by Tsunayoshi and Rin's rationale action, "Tell us where is the other locations of Xanxus' companions."

"Lancia-san?!" Yamamoto could not believe what he is hearing. He clearly opposed the idea of having Tsunayoshi left behind.

"Thanks for the concern Yamamoto." Tsunayoshi pat Yamamoto's shoulder. "I will be fine."

Yamamoto did not understand why it had to be Tsunayoshi. He gave in seeing that there was no way talking Tsunayoshi out of the decision.

Byakuran clap his hands together. "Then the deal is set!" He turned to Irie, "Get the map. I will mark the location of the coffins."

Irie did as he was told. He left the room, returned a few minutes later with a map. He handed it to Byakuran.

Byakuran immediately marked the locations that needed to be visited by the hunters' group. "By the way, additional information since I am feeling a bit gracious today – Xanxus is going to where Lussuria is; best that you go to Xanxus' right hand, Squalo, first. You might be able to reason with that guy."

"Who is it that Xanxus had woken up?" Mukuro asked.

"Leviathan, and Mammon." Byakuran answered nonchalantly.

Lancia looked surprised at the names mentioned. "I thought that there is three already?" He had recalled Mukuro mentioned three coffins were opened.

"Xanxus includes himself in the group although he is the leader." Byakuran noted. "Well… I answered all of your questions so you may leave now - of course minus my price." He earned a glare from Hibari which he ignored.

-o-

At the hunter's shelter base, Bianchi and Basil face to face with Iemetsu and Timeteo privately in a vacant room.

"Tsunayoshi returned in my absence?" Timeteo could not believe what he heard upon his return.

"And did you say he had brought vampires with him?!" Iemetsu hollered. He couldn't believe what he had heard, that his only son would dare bring vampires into the organization.

"I was elsewhere when it happened." Basil informed timidly. "It was Bianchi-san who handled the situation." He stole a glance at Timeteo.

Iemetsu turned his attention to Bianchi waiting for more information.

"There is nothing to worry about them at the moment." Bianchi recalls how calm the vampires that Tsunayoshi took with him. "They were different. They told us something about the reason vampires had been rampaging, and supposedly it was the start. "

"The vampires told you!?" Timeteo asked in surprise.

"… Yes." Bianchi answered understanding that the information that she is giving is unbelievable. "Some were …." She paused, correcting her words. "… Most were not willing to listen regarding the matter as one would expect. We have nothing to lose any more so we might as well rely on their help."

"But they are vampires!" Iemetsu tried to remind Bianchi that vampires are hunters' enemy. "My son might have been hypnotized or something. You should have –"

Bianchi had foreseen what the rest would be going for. "Rest assured that your son is not hypnotized." She informed confidently. "It was I who talked to him at close distance. If he had been hypnotized, he would snap out of it. You should be aware that I use a discrete perfume that if one is hypnotized would have been broken free out of it." She is aware how Iemetsu hated vampires more than anything else; after all it was their kind that killed his wife. She didn't add more to the situation knowing Iemetsu is smart enough to make an understanding of the situation.

Iemetsu was enraged at the thought that Tsunayoshi actually dare to work with vampires after killing his wife. He feared that he might lose his son.

"Lancia-san also accompanied them so there is no need to worry." Basil states hoping that informing about Lancia's guidance would quell Iemetsu's rage.

"Calm down for now Iemetsu." Timeteo soothes sensing the rage Iemetsu is feeling. He understands well the need to calm to make a clear judgment on what they will do. "We still don't know the situation." He faced Bianchi, "Can you contact them?"

"Uhmmm… They will be returning." Basil informed. "That's the last time I heard from them that is. They have the information needed. They sent it over the mail already."

"It is good that they succeeded then." Timeteo smiles hearing the report.

"When will they be arriving?" Bianchi highly impressed that the task to get the needed information took only three days for the group.

"I don't know, but they said they will be on their way." Basil smiles that his report was well-received.

"That- That is good." Timeteo replied. He did not understand why he felt worried though. "Then show me the information that they have gathered."

Basil nods, follows behind Timeteo to show the mail that had been sent.

Iemetsu was left thinking how he would handle the vampires when he faces them.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Title: Blade and Blood**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**Chapter 17 recap:** Tsunayoshi and co finally received the information that they need to search for the coffins where Xanxus' companions might – at a price.

18

Tsunayoshi left alone in Byakuran's mansion with Rin. He is surprised that they were being treated as a guest; were given a room to use not far from Byakuran's; and receives good food at Byakuran's orders.

"Quite decisive, aren't you?!" Byakuran enters the room that Tsunayoshi is using. "Anyway, do you like the room? I could have it changed if you don't."

Tsunayoshi shrug Byakuran's offer. "It's fine." He smiles. "Though I do wonder what you could possibly want with ME." He sat in the large room – spacious that it could have been a house itself. He was grateful he was not caught in a very notable situation the least.

Byakuran grins in anticipation to Tsunayoshi's reaction. "You are an interesting person to make a vampire fell for you."

Tsunayoshi tensed. He tried to keep in-check his reaction. He did not want to reveal that Byakuran's words had affected him. "What do you mean?" Though he knew quite clearly what Byakuran meant; he spoke well hiding in his flat tone. He didn't want to discuss the matter though.

"CLEARLY, Hibari had wanted to stay here for you."

Tsunayoshi didn't want to allow Byakuran to see that he was affected by the fallen angel's words. He didn't want anyone else to get leverage from him. "Is that how you see it? Surely you must have been mistaken."

"I do not make mistakes that easily." Byakuran was confident he could see through Tsunayoshi's relation to the vampire named Hibari. He lived long to have good judge of character.

Tsunayoshi faced Byakuran cautiously. _'This person is really dangerous.'_

"Sawada." Rin entered the room casually, surprised to see Byakuran in the room. She has an expression as if she was caught in doing something bad, though she was quick to change expression – her face became placid. She looked at Tsunayoshi then to Byakuran, raised a brow. "Am I interrupting something?"

Byakuran was highly impressed at the quick change he had noticed on the female hunter. "Ah no!" He waved for Rin to enter the room welcoming her warmly. "We are just having idle talk. And why did you come here?" He grins to annoy the female hunter. "Trying to plan your escape?" There was sarcasm in his voice.

Rin shrugged, unaffected despite the truth that Byakuran laid out. "Not really."

"Your companions must have started their search already." Byakuran informed. "It will be hard obtaining the coffins."

Tsunayoshi glares at Byakuran. "Don't tell me you lied?!" He faced Byakuran with pure hatred. "YOU LIED TO US!"

"I did no such thing." Byakuran looked hurt at the accusation that Tsunayoshi threw at him, though he was not. "I did not lie. I marked the places correctly; still I am not sure what will become of your comrades who might be facing something that they did not expect."

Rin understood Byakuran's words; she could tell that he was the type of person that she dislikes facing the most. "They'll work it out somehow." She answered coldly, assuring herself at the same time. She did not seem to care what will happen to the others' expedition for the said coffins. "What do you want with Sawada anyway?"

There was something in Rin's cold gaze that the fallen angel got attracted to. "Why are you all so overprotective of him? It is not like he is a child that needs protection."

"Rather than saying over-protective, I am doing my job." Rin spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. There was no hint of concern for Tsunayoshi in her voice. "As a hunter, it is my duty to protect anything that threats anyone; EVEN if it is from the same organization."

Byakuran smirks, he had never met a hunter like Rin; should he have, it had been a long time. "Is that really the reason that you stayed?"

Rin flinched failing to keep her emotion. She glares at Byakuran who seemed to read her heart in an instant; she turned away, walks out of the room not wanting to be investigated by the fallen angel.

Tsunayoshi stares puzzled at Rin's action. He had never seen the female act in such manner or is affected by someone; of course he doesn't really know Rin well.

Byakuran eyed the door that Rin had disappeared to then faced Tsunayoshi. "Forget about her for now." He waves a hand. "As for you, I've seen something interesting. You are a blessed child are you not? To be protected by those things despite working as a hunter. There was a lot of your type back then. It decreased over time because they started to consider your type as a supernatural being." He perked Tsunayoshi's attention with his words.

"What do you mean?"

Byakuran stares at Tsunayoshi surprised. "Surely you must have a vague idea why those creatures are following you."

"Creatures?" Tsunayoshi stares at Byakuran blankly, his expression saying what-do-you-mean. He obviously knows what it is that Byakuran was saying.

Byakuran stares at Tsunayoshi; saw that the brunette did not understand what he had meant. "You seriously do not know?" He looked at Tsunayoshi who remain to look at him with a frown. His face changed into an I-do-not-believe look. A small smile appeared on his face, and then laughed out loud. "This is rich! You really don't know! And you keep working as a hunter? You should have known from your history!"

Tsunayoshi glares at Byakuran unable to tolerate the way the fallen angel behaves. "**WHAT IS IT**?!" He hated at how Byakuran seems to play him for a fool.

"Do forgive me." Byakuran stopped laughing. He dried his eyes of the tears that formed due to his outburst of laughter. "Isn't it surprising that you can see black shadows?"

"…." Tsunayoshi stares at Byakuran; hid his anticipation wanting to learn what the fallen angel will tell to him. He was curious about the black shadows that follows him and protects him. He had never expected that Byakuran would be the one able to give him the answer he wants which even the vampires he confided him to couldn't.

"You yourself are a descendant of an angel; to be precise something similar to a fallen angel."

Tsunayoshi frowns. "Angel?! HAH!" Obviously he did not believe what Byakuran said as he reacted in sarcasm. Of all the absurd things, he hears that he is an angel's descendant. "Don't play with me?!"

Byakuran had expected Tsunayoshi's response. "Hard to believe I understand, though quite true." He walked towards a chair, sat down to get comfortable. He knows pretty well that the talk that they will be having will be long. "Listen to me well, a former angel." He gestures to Tsunayoshi to sit down.

Tsunayoshi stood, unmoving for a while before he decided to confer to Byakuran's gesture. He sat down not too far or close to Byakuran to listen.

Two weeks later, at the Hunter's side.

A coffin which was found was immediately reported to Timeteo which pleased them.

"Then did they dispose of that guy?" Iemetsu sounded frantic. "They did already, right?!" He was more concerned about his son's life rather than the majority. He could not afford to lose someone dear to him a second time.

Timeteo, understanding the reason behind Iemetsu's reaction informed. "They are trying to at least. It seems there is a protective barrier or something. We will need someone to undo it. It is hard for us as well."

Iemetsu frowns. Despite his feelings, he dare not oppose Timeteo's orders.

Timeteo eyed Iemetsu, understood the man's impatience. He knows well that Iemetsu had lost his wife so the man was not willing to lose his son. He had seen Iemetsu visit Lancia to get information on Byakuran though refuse to tell.

a flash back some time ago at Lancia and co's return week earlier 

"WHY?!" Iemetsu grabbed Lancia's collar upon hearing that Tsunayoshi was left behind. "Why did you do such a thing?! Why did you allow HIM to stay?!" he had wanted to bash Lancia up for allowing to make Tsunayoshi such a drastic decision.

"If we didn't do it, we could not receive the information we needed." Mukuro informed in a matter-of-fact tone which irritated more Iemetsu.

Iemetsu turned to Mukuro, punched the vampire with his full strength. "You devil! I knew that we can't trust you!"

"Calm down!" Timeteo's guardians tried to hold down Iemetsu away from the vampires.

Timeteo saw that Iemetsu is about to pull out a weapon against the vampire tried to calm Tsunayoshi's father.

Mukuro wiped the blood on his mouth after accidentally biting himself from being punched. He eyed the blood he wiped off, faced Iemetsu. "He willingly accepted it so-"

"Mukuro." Hibari growls; he threw a look at Mukuro, daring to continue further or-else.

Mukuro sighs knowing Hibari was serious, that even though they share blood neither of them cares as long one crosses the line. "Yes… Yes… I will stop." He no longer cared about the situation, rather he had resigned that Hibari was a mere puppet to Tsunayoshi so he would be until Hibari gets over the infatuation.

Lancia spoke in a serious voice as if it would make anything better. "Rin also stayed behind so no worries. She is a good hunter; would do what must be done."

"O- Oh." Timeteo was taken aback by the additional information. "Well, if there are two of them, it's fine. They can work things out together." He had heard a bit of the relation between Tsunayoshi and Hibari from Gokudera so he was a bit cautious when he heard that the brunette had offered to stay at the risk of life.

To ease Iemetsu, Yamamoto states. "We'll get them back; after everything is settled."

Iemetsu looked like he momentarily accepted Yamamoto's words; though in reality he couldn't accept the facts. He shove away the person holding him, walks away.

-o-

Present time at Byakuran's mansion.

Byakuran found Rin in one of his treasury in the mansion. He was not sure how the female hunter had gottn in, so he was impressed how the female was immersed in what she is doing failing to notice him. "Found what you are looking for?" He spoke as if he had caught a thief in his mansion.

Rin turned, faced the fallen angel with cold eyes. "…" Despite being caught, she did not yield so easily to her crime done in Byakuran's territory.

Byakuran could feel nothing from the female – no fear or guilt. "Not gonna deny yourself even? I was thinking what made you offer yourself to stay. What are you after? I doubt that it is my money, or it is mainly because of your so-called duty."

"…"

"Not gonna answer… There are other ways you know to do it." He grins.

"… I… I didn't come here for anything that you would take serious offense. I just want some information."

Byakuran flashed a sweet smile hearing her response, her spoken words sounded scripted. "What kind of?" He had never seen Rin respond to him or to anyone else, not much to Tsunayoshi so he played along.

"… … Why are you interested in Sawada? And, how do you keep yourself hidden for so long to everyone?"

He looked surprised for a moment at her. "Ah… So you realized about the mansion? Quite Impressive. Even the vampires with you did not; or maybe they did not just spoke up about it. Well, yes, there is a spell that surrounds this place that only those who are REALLY in need can enter here." He glanced at her, saw her stare at him, waiting. "As for why I choose Sawada, he perked my interest. I wanted to let him know as well of his lineage. Rather, for you who should also have an interest on the matter doesn't have it. Or do you?" He glanced at the area that she had been searching into.

Rin frowns at Byakuran. True to his word, she has no interest about Tsunayoshi that caught the fallen angel's interest. She is interested in an entirely different matter.

"You subconsciously realized something that is why you stayed here. Sawada have close relation to me. And you who instinctively knew that I might have answers to your inquiry."

"Are you saying he is an Angel?!" She couldn't believe what she just heard, the first time she heard. "Is that why you took interest in him? And, what would you know about me?!"

"That is part of it at least. You are a female; you must also have noticed that there is something going on between that hunter friend of yours and a certain vampire."

"…. I do not intend to take part in their problem." She looked away, did not want to think about the relationship she had noticed between Tsunayoshi and Hibari. "As far as I am concerned, as long as no harm comes to my duty – I am quite satisfied with the situation."

"Hear that Shou-chan? There is nothing to worry about."

Irie reveals himself; eyed Rin and Byakuran in the room. He had been eavesdropping, concerned of what Byakuran might do to the visitors.

"Shou-chan got worried seeing that you have been roaming about the castle too much." Byakuran informed gesturing to Irie's direction. "He suggested that I test you or something."

"You are more suspicious than Sawada-san so…" Irie mutters avoiding meeting Rin's gaze.

Byakuran smiles. "Speaking of Sawada, he might be getting bored all alone in the library. After learning that he has Angel blood, he started his research. I let him use the library since I keep around lots of books that humans could not even possibly able to get a hold of."

"Pretty KIND of you." Rin remarked hinting something. "You are letting US, HUNTERS move freely in your territory." She is wary that Byakuran is giving them too much freedom despite considered as captives. She wonders what is really that Byakuran plans to do with them.

"He is not the type I need to be concerned about. You on the other hand are someone I need to be wary of." Byakuran hinted with a grin. He approached the female, stopped at an intimate distance before her; let his fingers run on her raven hair, his face close to hers. "You know yourself well, don't you? You are someone that would bare her fangs indefinitely to anyone she doesn't like."

Rin faced Byakuran, met his gaze unaffected at the distance between them. "I don't know what you are implying." She stated. She did not falter though face with the fallen angel that might kill her.

Byakuran smiles seeing that the female hunter fearlessly faced him; he turned away. "Do you really not?" He released her hair, left the room with Irie following.

Rin eyed the two males cautiously.

-o-

Byakuran went to the library where he had expected to find Tsunayoshi after talking with Rin. "Have you found what you are looking for?" he enters the room nonchalantly.

Tsunayoshi raised his head from the desk he sat on, gave his full attention on Byakuran. "No. How did you get these many books anyway?" There were a lot of books on his side stacked clumsily which he gathered from the shelves, all relating to hunter history.

"Here and there. Quite a hassle really, though I do not have anything to do since I have eternity to live." Byakuran informed reminding once again that he is a fallen angel. "Again, my question; did you find what interest you?"

Tsunayoshi removed his eyes on the book, turned to Byakuran. "…." He returned to look at the book he was reading before the fallen angel had walked in. "Not really. Despite having these many books, it is difficult to say which I need to read. Plus, I don't know which books reveal the truth." He is aware that books sometimes is filled with exaggeration, or filled with something that would caught the readers' attention – thus confused which he should believe and focus on.

"You will find what you need soon." Byakuran states. "I am not saying that everything would be there. … Do you want to hear about your companions?" He figured that Tsunayoshi would need to have a breather from reading.

"What are they doing?" Tsunayoshi asked, though had not raised his head to Byakuran. He hid his surprise why the fallen angel would tell him his companion's status; worried that the fallen angel would ask him something in exchange – it is how he sees the fallen angel as.

"They have found a coffin. It seems that there is someone reliable to undo the binding that the coffin have. It won't be long before they manage to re-seal it. Hopefully."

"Reseal?" Hearing Byakuran's words were enough to make Tsunayoshi to drop the book he was holding. "What do you mean? Is it possible? And didn't you say that it is possible to reason with this one?"His eyes locked on Byakuran as the fallen revealed a surprising information to him.

"Apparently, they found out that it is possible to reseal the coffin. The problem is they haven't figured out how."

"It is the Vongola Nono, so I suppose he would have the guy sealed up." _'Better than dead I suppose.'_

"Just like you would make sure to happen."

Tsunayoshi stares at Byakuran, felt worried and scared at the same time. "I do not like how you keep reading me well." He is aware that it would be the same action he would take as Vongola Nono would, to seal the coffin.

"I did live so long, longer than those vampire companions you have. I would know how to read a person well. I doubt anyone can lie to me upfront." Byakuran lied. He didn't want to say that there are still creatures that he could not read well, one of them being Rin and Tsunayoshi who he finds at times interesting at the abruptness. He didn't see the need for Tsunayoshi to know it though.

"Having lived for so long, why don't you do something good for once?"

Byakuran stares at Tsunayoshi, surprised at the sudden statement. "Why, I am doing it. I do it at my own leisure."

'_I honestly doubt that.' _"I want to finish my research so excuse me." Tsunayoshi immersed himself again into the books.

Byakuran stares at Tsunayoshi, frowns for being ignored. Despite having guest, he is not really being focused on. He decided to tease the brunette out of boredom. He leaned forward, licks Tsunayoshi's ear.

Caught off guard, Tsunayoshi stood up from his seat dropping the book he started to read. He stares at Byakuran in shock covering the ear that Byakuran had licked. "WHA!" He frowns at the fallen angel, displeasure at the act.

"You were ignoring me." Byakuran shrugged as if his action was justified. "I asked for your company here after all."

Tsunayoshi frowns, reminded of Hibari who also once licked his ear amidst their making love. "Stay away from me!" He did not want to be reminded of what he did with Hibari, not yet while he is still unsure of his emotions. He stood up, stomped away from the room taking few books with him. He wasn't sure what the fallen angel would do to him, so he chooses to separate from his host.

Byakuran pouts as Tsunayoshi disappeared through the door. "Boring…."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Title: Blade and Blood**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**Chapter 18 recap:** Trapped in the mansion, Tsunayoshi tries to learn about himself though Byakuran doesn't make it easier for him. While his guild mates found a coffin yet to be disposed of.

19

'_I am going to get my son back.'_ Iemetsu sneaked away unable to tolerate of waiting for the next coffin to be found. He ignores the command given by Timeteo to wait. He drags with him Yamamoto who was more than willing to help.

The two were unaware that someone had beaten them to Byakuran.

"Hibari?" Tsunayoshi looked surprised to see Hibari. He did not expect the sudden appearance of the vampire in the library. "What are you doing here?"

Hibari wrapped his arms around the brunette. "Tsunayoshi." He whispers relieved to see the brunette looking fine.

Tsunayoshi stood frozen in Hibari's arms, didn't know how to react at the intimacy. "Wha- What are you doing here?!" He separates himself from the vampire unable to handle the contact.

Hibari releases the brunette seeing that Tsunayoshi felt uncomfortable. "I will take you back. You can't stay here any longer." His words were more of a command rather than a promise of safety. "You have stayed far too long here." He extends his arm, waits for the brunette to take it.

"How about the search? You have only found one coffin, right? And what of Xanxus?" There were so many other questions inside Tsunayoshi's head, stopped himself from asking more. He could tell that Hibari had come for one reason most – to take him away from Byakuran.

Hibari is surprised that Tsunayoshi would even know the current situation of the guild hunters despite locked in Byakuran's territory. _'Of course… Byakuran…' _"You don't need to worry about that now."

Tsunayoshi shook his head. "I can't do it. A promise is a promise."

Hibari had been aware of the way Tsunayoshi kept to a promise – before they had learned of each other's existence as vampire and hunter. He had no choice but to forcefully take away his beloved brunette from Byakuran's hands before anything he dread come to pass. He surprised Tsunayoshi by suddenly carrying the brunette easily singlehandedly by the waist. "We are going."

"NO! Wait! Just take Amane away!" Tsunayoshi tried to struggle free. "I promised alone so-"

"MY… MY… Look at the rat that sneaked in…" Byakuran enters the room smoothly – broke into a smile. "I am thankful that you honor your promises Tsunayoshi-kun."

Hibari and Tsunayoshi froze. Hibari turned, still holding onto Tsunayoshi. They both looked at Byakuran wonders how long the fallen angel had been watching and listening on them.

Byakuran looked rather calm despite finding someone who had come to take Tsunayoshi away. "They destroyed one of the guilds in the south country." He had a wide smile happy to catch the two off guard – one of his many amusements.

Hibari releases Tsunayoshi to stand on the floor, wanted to make sure that he can move around in case Byakuran attacks him.

Byakuran continuous speaking; ignores the act Hibari and Tsunayoshi displayed. "Xanxus needs two more and his troupe would be complete. After that, he will come after you."

"For me?" Tsunayoshi asked with a frown. He did not understand why Xanxus would be after him. "Why me?"

Hibari pulled the brunette to stand behind him. He faced Byakuran, protecting the brunette behind him from the fallen angel. He looked angry at Byakuran as if protecting a lover from a persistent suitor.

Byakuran rectified seeing that Tsunayoshi and Hibari had misunderstood. "What I meant is for your guild. Your guild already holds the one he seeks – second command it seems; magnificent that you managed to carry it here in Japan without getting attacked by Xanxus' lackeys – a good luck must be following you. Though, I am sure that you would need more than luck in facing Xanxus since you will be facing him soon."

Hibari, more cautious than Tsunayoshi glares at Byakuran still vague about the fallen angel's true intention. "Telling this matter, what is your reason?" He knew that he will not receive a definitive answer though – never had.

Byakuran was amused with Hibari getting involved with the guild that hunts them – just because of a single teen. "I do what interest me. And, I do not want to have the entire race erased on the face of the earth. That would be too boring."

Neither Hibari nor Tsunayoshi easily believes Byakuran's reason. Tsunayoshi could tell at east that Byakuran will not do anything to harm them at the moment at least.

Hibari's and Byakuran's face turned serious, both felt the earth shake under their feet. Tsunayoshi felt a sudden chill run his spine, not sure what or why.

Byakuran's expression changed, he looked serious. "This is not good." He glanced at Hibari, mutters. "Fifth box had finally been opened by him…."

A shiver pass Hibari's back; he too did not look well either, could tell that their problem is getting bigger. _'Tsk… Did the hunters failed?'_

Byakuran smiles at Hibari's direction. "You also sensed it, did you not?" Aware that Hibari is a vampire that did not yield well to Xanxus.

Hibari grunts.

Tsunayoshi stares at the two, getting the gist behind the serious expressions. "Don't tell me-"

Byakuran glanced at Hibari before he spoke. "Xanxus. He had chosen the stage to perform to. Not that I do not understand him." He flicked open a mobile phone, pushed a button on speed dial. "Irie, take shelter. Bring the others with you as well. No questions asked."

Seeing Byakuran's serious expression, Tsunayoshi knew it was a serious matter. He grew worried what will become of them, what will Xanxus do.

Hibari sensed the worry the brunette have. He held Tsunayoshi's hand to assure the young hunter.

Tsunayoshi surprised at the body contact locked eyes with Hibari. He knew that the vampire was reassuring him. He asked the vampire in whisper. "What will we do?"

"This might not be my room to speak, still, might I make a suggestion?" Byakuran offered with a smile.

Hibari and Tsunayoshi looked at Byakuran suspiciously.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Rin burst into the room, Spanner following behind. She was frantic about the unnecessary follower that kept tugging on her.

"Amane?" Tsunayoshi wonders where the female had gone to. He felt it was the first time he is seeing the female in his three weeks stay.

"Sorry about this, she insisted to find you." Spanner scratched the back of his head finding the situation troublesome.

Rin threw a glare at Spanner, irate.

Byakuran smiles at Rin full of interest. "I see that you sensed the power surge as well."

Rin cringed back at Byakuran's word, then forced forward. "Anyway, that earthquake is not normal. Don't tell me the others have failed?!" She then noticed for the first time Hibari's presence. "What are you doing here?" She stares at the vampire blankly.

For a moment, Tsunayoshi forgot the current dilemma seeing the temperament he had not seen in the female hunter. "Aa – AH! Forget about that for now." He paused, glanced at Byakuran. "Right now we are in trouble. According to Byakuran trouble might have been brought here. We need to get out of here I suppose."

The information surprised the female hunter. "An attack?" Rin eyed Byakuran suspiciously. Somehow, she could not believe an attack would be possible to the fallen angel's castle.

"Hmmm… That is what I suspect; glad that I did not need to explain myself to you." Byakuran tilts his head, spoke in assumption. "We need to leave here in a hurry, possibly go to your guild?"

The hunters were surprised at Byakuran's recommendation. It was one thing to bring vampires, next they are bringing fallen angels.

Rin grimaced. "And how do you expect to do that? It took us a week to reach this place. We can't go back there in a blink of an eye even if we want to. Plus, with the current situation, I doubt that they would be willing to accept YOU!"

Hibari looked hesitant as he tries to consider the plan. "I can do it, but-"

"That is right, naming few being like ourselves – Vampires and I can travel in an instant. We'll have to go with that." Byakuran informed. "As for your companion hunters, I will persuade them."

Spanner eyed Byakuran. "Byakuran-sama, are you planning to get involved with the hunters?" He did not foresee that Byakuran would divulge deep with the hunters. He had always known that his master always avoided trouble, only interesting things until the minute it gets messy stops. And at the current situation, he is sure that it is trouble, no longer merely out of interest.

Byakuran faced Spanner with a smiling face. "I am interested on what will Tsunayoshi-kun will do."

'_Really?' _Spanner wanted to ask, though didn't. He is aware seeing the face his master is making that even Irie could not stop the fallen angel from doing anything further.

Tsunayoshi stares at Byakuran, unable to understand why the fallen angel chose to get involved.

'_?' _Rin stares half-following what is going on.

"Why do I know that it is what you will say?" Irie uttered. He stood at the doorway with his arms crossed on his chest, sighs. He surprised Spanner at his presence. "What will we do now?" He eyed Byakuran, waited for an answer he wished to hear.

Byakuran looked surprised to see Irie, had expected Irie had left and evacuated to a safe area. "We will need to transport first Tsunayoshi-kun and Rin-san back to their guild. Beat Xanxus before HE went and destroy Tsunayoshi-kun's guild and wake up Squalo. We need to make sure that Xanxus does not have any more leverage on the situation."

"And the transport?" Irie asked. "Do you think we can do it in a matter of seconds to transfer them?"

Byakuran gave Irie a confident smile. "I am sure that you know who you are talking you."

Irie made an oh-yes look. "Yes, well I suppose you will manage it."

Byakuran beamed a smile.

Back at the guild.

"Iemetsu!" Timeteo called, caught Iemetsu about to steal a vehicle. He could tell what Iemetsu is thinking of doing along with Yamamoto.

"Vongola Nono." Iemetsu addressed. He saw Basil standing cautiously, guessed from the way the young hunter awkwardly avoids meeting his gaze. _'Of course.' _He shrugoff, faced Timeteo aware that the older man holding a higher authority is his problem. "No. Timeteo. You can't stop me. I have to take my son back."

"And by doing so, what will happen?" Timeteo tried to reason. "Just wait patiently. We will get back your son once this turmoil is done."

"I can't WAIT!" Iemetsu enraged that Timeteo had decided to set aside rescuing Tsunayoshi.

"I am sorry Vongola Nono-sama." Yamamoto apologized. "Although Tsunayoshi might seem not under any threat, I can't sit well either."

Timeteo sighs, eyed the two males that might rush towards a den. "Wait more. Tsunayoshi knew as well what he entered to. He knows the job description just as well as you do."

Mukuro materialized from fog that appeared out of nowhere in the garage. "Calm down. Someone will bring him back. No need to do further reckless movements."

Timeteo and those in the garage turned to Mukuro.

Timeteo about to ask something paused realized the content of Mukuro's words – somewhat. "I see." He faced Iemetsu. "Your son will come here."

"Wha-" Iemetsu looked bewildered that Timeteo would trust the words of the vampire.

"Calm down now." Timeteo spoke softly. He turned away, gesture to his guardian to be mindful of Iemetsu's movements.

Bknight291: okay guys… I'll give you a heads up… the story is coming to a close as Tsunayoshi is drawing near to their objective. Now, the question is, WILL IT BE SUCCESSFUL or NOT? Keep following so as to know what everyone will be doing…


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Blade and Blood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**Chapter 19 recap:** Tsunayoshi gains Byakuran's alliance to help prevent further chaos that Xanxus might do.

20

Byakuran and co makes an appearance to the guild, arrived in three days that would have taken a normal person a week. The hunters did not welcome them as usual, at least most of them.

"Tsuna?!" Iemetsu voiced practically making the crowd aware of his son's presence. He pushed his way thru the crowd. As soon as he saw his son, he wrapped his arms around his beloved. He ignored the eyes on him. He turned his attention to his son's companions. He felt threatened due to the blood as a hunter.

"Did you seal the coffin you found?" Byakuran asked immediately in a businessman-like manner. He caught everyone's attention, he who spoke with authority.

"Who are you?" a hunter asked disliking the outsider's inquiry.

Byakuran smiles as Irie gave him a warning look; Irie who also tagged along to control him.

Mukuro walks in casually. "I didn't expect you to appear here." He was covered in blood and injuries; his clothes torn apart in some areas and yet he could manage to stand up normally.

Tsunayoshi's eyes bulged at the state Mukuro is. "What the hell happened to you?" He wonders what could have put Mukuro in such state. He had a hard time fighting Mukuro in their first meeting, so seeing the vampire in blood gave him quite a surprise.

Rin stood silent eyeing everyone, made her presence stay in the shadow knowing that there is nothing that she could do at the moment.

Yamamoto follows after Mukuro; he too covered in wounds and blood. The moment he caught Tsunayoshi in his line of sight he called out happily. "TSUNA!" He approached the brunette despite his appearance pass the crowd. "You are finally back! You are okay?!" He slowed down, took notice of Byakuran; for a moment made an unhappy expression. He pretended not to see the fallen angel. "I was about to go and get you."

Tsunayoshi assured his friends that he is alright, that there is nothing to be concerned about; he was taken by surprise when a Black Shadows appeared, circling him. "WHA-" It wasn't him alone who was taken by surprise, the other members of the guild present were too.

"Looks like Xanxus have arrived as well…" Byakuran's face looked grim. He closed his eyes. Through the thick wall, he could sense the presence of other vampires. He faced Tsunayoshi, a serious expression plastered on his face. "Given the situation, we need to make a move." He walk pass Tsunayoshi, his attention stopped on the Black Shadows encircling the brunette.

Tsunayoshi sensed the urgency of clearing Byakuran's words. "Wait a minute! What do you mean?!" He grabbed Byakuran's arm with a firm grip.

"…." Byakuran stopped, returned his attention on Tsunayoshi.

Irie stares at Tsunayoshi, surprised that the hunter would dare to touch Byakuran casually.

"DANGER EVERYONE!" somebody shouted in exasperated breathing. A young hunter covered in blood limping stood at the door way of the room. "Increase in vampires … … ugh… outside… too many… other creatures as well." The hunter fell down to the floor, weak from running and fighting; tries to catch his breath.

A hunter helped the one who reported the outside status.

"What is going on?" Timeteo looked rushed dragged along by a hunter, stopped at Iemetsu's side. He notices Tsunayoshi's presence and the injured hunter.

"Nono-sama!" a hunter shouted. "A report had just been delivered." The hunter spoke forgetting his formal tone. "There are other creatures surrounding us. The barricade might not hold much longer. Though at the moment, it seems that they have formed a line of defense and had not attacked, at least most of them."

Timeteo stares stunned at the information. He did not understand why attack had slowed down. He figured it was a momentary blessing to rest and to gather their forces.

Lancia enters the room after receiving the news that Tsunayoshi had returned with probable help. "We don't have time." He growls sensing there is hostility in the room which he had entered; turned to Byakuran. "Hey, can you seal the coffin at least or something. We will try to draw the attention of Xanxus." He looked at Byakuran, waited for confirmation at his inquiry. He had no other thought at the moment that could help them, figured that there must be something that the fallen angel can be used for.

Byakuran hid his slight surprise at Lancia's inquiry. He sighs assessing that the situation have become worst; figured that he might as well offer help. He didn't want to make the only entertainment he has disappear. "Okay. I may be able to seal the coffin. I am not sure how long it will take though." He gave his okay, though had other things in mind.

Irie eyed Byakuran suspiciously, the only one in the room that knew that Byakuran may be strong, still incapable of some things. He wonders what his master could be thinking for agreeing to the hunters' inquiry.

Timeteo, surprised at Lancia's inquiry ended up noting that it might as well be for the best decision. "We will give you enough time then." He resigned accepting the aide of the supernatural beings. After all, the life of many is much more precious than having to concede to a hunter's pride.

"Nono?!" "Vongola Nono?!" "Wait a minute Vongola Nono?!" There was some opposition though Timeteo would not have it. He threw a glare at everyone daring anyone to defy him.

Byakuran continued speaking at his own expense. "Tsunayoshi-kun." He called; he turned to the brunette surrounded by the black shadows. "Right now, you are the key player. It might be cruel for you; still you need to stand at the front line. It is rude to say; still you are like a living weapon for now."

Tsunayoshi paid attention to Byakuran's every word; understood what he can do at the moment disregarding how the fallen regarded him as. It took him only a minute to make a decision which was for everyone; nods accepting the role Byakuran had suggested him to do.

Iemetsu's eyes bulges wide eye seeing Tsunayoshi easily agree with Byakuran. He did not like how easily Tsunayoshi had agreed to Byakuran's proposition as if there is no other way. He vents out on the fallen angel. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" He grabbed Byakuran's clothes. He obviously wouldn't have his son he just got back do such a dangerous thing though he had always known that there are certain threats working in the guild. "I won't allow my son to do such a thing. AND WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO ORDER **US** AROUND?!"

Byakuran leers at Iemetsu while his collar remains in the hunter's grasp. "Obviously because he is the only one with the highest capability to survive, no HE will most likely be the only one who will survive so he should be in the front line for a fighting chance. That is IF you want your group to survive through."

The room became silent at Byakuran's blunt declaration. His words posed a meaning he could care less about the others.

Mukuro stares at Byakuran, had an I-don't-care expression; though he did care. _'No sugar-coating huh!' _He could see well that Byakuran really didn't care for the others except Tsunayoshi. Made him curios why is it that Tsunayoshi is so special when all he believes is that it was only because the Black Shadows.

Timeteo voiced out. "I am afraid that I cannot accept your logic as well. Though, the situation calls for it." A pained expression, the decision hard on him, he who regarded Tsunayoshi as his grandson.

Gokudera cursed as Timeteo gave the final word. He couldn't do anything especially with the given situation.

"Tsuna. You don't have to agree to this." Yamamoto hopes to reason, hadn't lost hope that there might be another way to the situation without too much sacrifice.

Tsunayoshi eyed the wounds on Yamamoto, resolved to do what he can seeing his friend in such state. "It's alright Takeshi-kun. I'll be fine." He smiles at Yamamoto tenderly. He knew that regardless what others say, he must do what he can to save the majority of the group, even if it meant a face off.

Yamamoto faced Tsunayoshi with a pained expression; understood that there is no way that he could talk the brunette out of the decision.

"I agree with Byakuran." Rin stepped up, appears to have disappeared somewhere in the discussion. She threw something to Byakuran's direction – an empty vial. "There is no time to dawdle." She heaved a sigh. "While you all linger debating, more lives are lost."

Byakuran stares at the label of the vial he caught. He had a momentary of disbelief recognizing the contents of the vial he received. "Where did you get that?!" He darted to Rin, believes that she had somehow stolen the item from his castle. Disbelief. Angry. Interest.

"DO or DIE, right?" Rin smirks. "Ugn…" She felt a rush within her body making her face contort; her blood felt in flames. She endured the burning sensation well even before entering the room. The surrounding people confused looked at her sudden change in status.

"You fool!" Byakuran broke free from Iemetsu's grasp, pushed away the older hunter. He grabbed Rin's arm, searched something in her body. He found what he was looking for. A reddened part in Rin's skin, a sign of something had been injected. He faced Rin with a tight hold of the body warm to the touch. He could sense there was something changing in the body of Rin which he couldn't guess what. He stayed quiet despite his rage, released her arm. He saw a forced smile on Rin's face. "Do not blame me for what will happen. See if you can survive." He turned away, faces Irie standing at the side watching everything. "Watch that fool."

Irie nods aware of what Byakuran meant. He watched as Byakuran left to discuss the plan with Timeteo.

"Lancia, make sure to defend the fort while we talk." Timeteo commanded, Lancia one of the few hew could trust to listen without needing to explain. "We will make it quick. Tsunayoshi, wait for further orders. Iemetsu, don't do anything foolish, wait for my orders."

Lancia nods taking recognition of the command. He left taking away few other hunters with him, had in mind of taking Rin if he had not seen how Byakuran reacted.

Iemetsu made a fist, obviously already have something in mind.

Everyone dispersed, the vampires following after Timeteo. The teens gathered together awaiting for further orders at the same time prepared for a sudden barrage attack.

Tsunayoshi stood watching Rin sat on the ground using Irie's body as support. He wonders what is happening to her.

"What have you guys been doing while you were off playing hooky?" some hunters surrounded Tsunayoshi and co. "You must have been glad to be away during the attack."

"Playing around with the very creatures we are to hunt…"

"We will be betrayed by THEM sooner or later."

Rin eyed the hunters that spoke crudely about the supernatural beings, not that she could not blame them. She spoke coolly as she felt her body return to normal, pain slowly subsiding. "Not much different from humans I'd say." Clearly her face insinuating something.

The hunters that surrounded Tsunayoshi and co stepped back. They who rarely saw Rin smile, let alone grin so they all felt a bit threatened.

"Been influenced by Sawada have you?"

"I guess the same kind flocks together."

The unnamed hunters decided to leave the matter after saying what they all wanted to.

Tsunayoshi stood worried, reminded of the words that Byakuran uttered, that he might become the lone survivor of the organization.

"What's wrong Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, worried seeing that the brunette in deep thoughts.

Tsunayoshi flashed a smile seeing that Yamamoto had a concerned expression. "I need to go somewhere for a while." He excused himself; hope to privately plot what to do to save everyone.

Gokudera scowls at what he saw. He sensed something behind the smile Tsunayoshi showed. _'He is planning something.'_

Yamamoto grabbed Tsunayoshi's arm. "I am coming as well." He sensed that Tsunayoshi will do something dangerous.

Tsunayoshi felt the tight grip Yamamoto have of him, knew that there was no chance the black hair male would release him. He timidly smiles. "Okay."

"I'll come as well." Gokudera approached Tsunayoshi, eyes that would not accept rejection from the brunette.

-0-

Timeteo was discussing the matter with the others in a more private room.

"Protect Tsunayoshi?" a hunter uttered in shock.

"The black shadows will do the job well." Byakuran in a matter-of-fact tone. "I did not lie when I said that he will be the only one to survive."

"You highly regard Tsunayoshi." a hunter noted filled with suspicion.

Byakuran eyed Tsunayoshi's father. "Angel's blood is mixed within his system." He informed. "Anyway, that matter is a key point of the success here. He will be at the front line; whatever happens, whatever is thrown at him, assist him well so that I will have time to do with Xanxus' follower."

"Assist him?! He is just a brat!"

"HEY! What do you plan to do?"

"As if we will easily comply with you!"

"Let somebody else do it!"

Byakuran stares at the hunters that voiced out their opinions. To settle down everything he voiced out his own opinion. "That brat might also be the only one to live. If you all disappear, I will take him in."

"I didn't expect a fallen to offer his hand." Iemetsu frowns at Byakuran. He is suspicious why the fallen would offer so much for his son. "Extending your hand, what kind of bargain did you deal with the vampires?" He spoke referring to Hibari and Mukuro.

"I WOULD confer my help." Byakuran reminded that he was still an angel despite a fallen one. "Is that so much to worry about?"

Timeteo knowing of nothing anymore gave his approval. "If it is to come." He figured that somebody will need looking after the young ones of their guild; it might as well be the fallen angel who seems to show less threat to them.

"You can't be serious?!" Iemetsu faced Timeteo, disbelief that Vongola Nono would even accept the suggestion Byakuran made. He saw that there was no longer changing Vongola Nono's mind.

Timeteo had a grim expression as he had weigh the situation. "It can't be helped. You heard the information… a hundred, might even a thousand gathered outside our base right now is our enemy."

Iemetsu declares unable to do anything further of Vongola Nono's decision. "I will stay close to Tsuna. I can't let him be doing the job alone." He glares at Byakuran which the fallen angel ignores.

Byakuran's lips thinned hearing Iemetsu's words, understood the feeling the hunter have as a father. He left the matter be. He turned his face away from everyone in the room, glanced at a certain spot of the room. "By the way, the one eavesdropping outside, why don't you show yourself already? There is no point hiding the plan to you since it will be told to everyone else."

Rin revealed herself out of her hiding place, fixed her gaze on Byakuran with a scowl. Somewhere along the line, she sensed something suspicious of Byakuran's plan.

"You really like to eavesdrop don't you?" Byakuran teased recalling what Rin mostly do at his castle – appearing whenever a serious conversation is brought up. He had lost count of the number he caught Rin walking in to a conversation.

"I just want to talk about something that's all." Rin reasoned in a soft voice. _'Is that why he associates with us? Because of Sawada? Quite suspicious.' _"Anyway don't misunderstand me. I just happen to be here. My inquiry has been answered regardless."

Byakuran smirks, annoys Rin in some way he wasn't aware of. He knew that there was something that she wanted, it was to him directed.

Rin didn't like how Byakuran looked at her, read something irritating to the fallen angel's gaze. She is aware that it was not the time, though she had to get it out of her head – to settle her emotions. She held a firm grip on Byakuran whispers that they have a private talk elsewhere.

"Rin?" Timeteo stares at Rin puzzled what would the young hunter want with Byakuran.

Rin turned away, ignores Timeteo's inquisitive look.

Byakuran smiles, grants Rin's demand. He excused himself from Timeteo, follows Rin to a room which she made sure the occupants to vacate.

"There are a number of children here with a recessive supernatural blood, yet Sawada Tsunayoshi is the one you favor the most – why?" She waited for a reaction from Byakuran, any; she receives none though.

Byakuran sighs. _'I really hate the sharp-witted sometimes.' _"You don't need to know for now."

Rin glares at Byakuran, evaluates that the fallen angel has no plan of giving her a satisfying answer. She persists on asking. "What kind of benefit will you gain helping us then? I doubt that you worry about the end of the world. A being like you will surely survive such possible catastrophe. You can't hide anything to me."

Byakuran's lips thinned. _'Ah this girl really.'_

"I will make sure to reveal your tail." Rin declared pointing a finger to Byakuran's face.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Blade and Blood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**Chapter 20 recap:** Everything had been set, or is being set.

21

Everyone had been positioned, doing what they were best at. Tsunayoshi stood at the front line as Byakuran suggested. The supernatural beings stood cautious and waiting for something. Byakuran stood with Timeteo preparing to DO with Xanxus' follower. Gokudera and Yamamoto joined Tsunayoshi's side. Both sides waiting for the gamer start that very well could decide the fate of the world.

Byakuran faced the coffin that seals Xanxus' follower. He concentrates as he tries to open the seal, contrary to what he had told Timeteo. He had other plans, not sure if it would succeed though understood that it have a greater chance. He wants to talk to the one in the coffin, reason out despite everyone's opposition.

"He is still suspicious Nono-sama." One of Timeteo's guardian whispers eyeing Byakuran dangerously. Had kept a close guard on Vongola Nono and Byakuran like the other guardians.

"Agreed. We should keep a look out." Another guardians spoke.

Timeteo understood his guardians' suspicions. He can't deny that he is doubtful of the sudden rescue that the fallen angel did, appearing suddenly before them. He nods, appeases the hunters. "I understand. I will have someone watch over him. Make sure that everything will go smoothly for us. And if anything happens, QUICKLY report back to me."

The Guardians of Vongola Nono took immediate action. Did what they deem necessary.

Meanwhile, Xanxus stood proudly, with three of his followers -

Leviathan, is a large vampire always following Xanxus' words like an obedient child though have a difficulty in expressing himself.

Belphegor, is a former prince in the B.C. turned vampire. He met Xanxus and formed alliance with the pureblood.

And Mosca, a large person wearing a metal suit to hide his form. Nobody had seen his body all except Xanxus.

"What should we do?" Leviathan asked more than eager to do Xanxus' bidding. He who often received the nickname of Xanxus' dog.

"We should just strike." The willful Belphegor utters. "Get Squalo last out there. We couldn't have predicted his capture. I doubt that he will be of any use to us in reuniting." He played with a blade he picked up in one of his excursion.

"How about I take care of where Lussuria is?" Mosca offers in a low bored tone. "Moving alone will be effective. I doubt that there is anyone strong to take us out. HUNTERS are pretty useless against us as well."

Xanxus stays quiet deep in thought, channeling out everyone's voices.

"Xanxus-sama?" Leviathan addressed cautiously knowing that an enraged Xanxus is a threat even to them vampires.

"OI, XANXUS!" Belphegor fearlessly called, eyeing Xanxus who had remained still. He couldn't help feel annoyed.

Xanxus raised his head; his line of sight fell on Belphegor. "We will take care of ALL the hunters. Mosca, bring back Lussuria here." He understood that out of the three he has, Mosca would be the smartest choice to send out to Lussuria, the man second to Squallo he trust to make wise decisions regardless.

Mosca nodded accepted Xanxus' order of him.

Xanxus continue with his order. "Advance the troupe forward. We will show them upfront that they have no chance of winning. That their STRUGGLES are only slowing down the inevitable end of their pitiable lives."

Belphegor's eye glistened with interest. "Ushishishi…" He looked like he is looking forwards stirring trouble that will happen. He hoped for destruction as Xanxus.

Leviathan looked forward to accomplishing the given command of Xanxus.

-O-

Inside the hunters' headquarter, where the coffin that the hunters had retrieved – a lot of smoke filled the room that caused the hunters within distance to be alarmed. Some hunters sprung into action to see the cause of the smoke that filled the room where Byakuran is suppose to be sealing the coffin that contained a vampire within Xanxus' ranks.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" a hunter standing guard on Byakuran shouts seeing the smoke filled room. He prepares to launch an attack on the fallen angel.

Byakuran ignored the hunter that attacked him, sidestepped the hunter easily. He allowed some room from the coffin as it slowly opened. He stood eyeing the coffin; let the smoke slowly lift until there was none, the coffin visible once again in human eyes. _'Now, show me what you are capable of Squallo.' _He stares at the dark figure slowly emerging out of the smoke screen.

Timeteo who had merely left for a minute returned; stepped forward at the immediate summon of the incident ready to fight Byakuran along with his guardian hunters according to the report. "You- What have you done?!" he leers at Byakuran as soon as the smoke had cleared up.

Byakuran aware of the increase in number of the hunter near him turned, faced Timeteo free of guilt. "Hoping to buy us time." He could hear the noise from outside with his super hearing; he could tell that the hunters are having a hard time fighting the enemy. "We might as well use this guy to push back Xanxus and learn of his plan."

Timeteo stares at Byakuran blankly. "What are you saying?! So you had no intention of sealing that vampire?"

"I knew that he could not be trusted!" a guardian spoke in an attack position, cautiously trying to read the situation.

"We need to fight fire with fire." Byakuran showed no fear though faced with a large number of hunters. Perfectly capable of protecting himself against the number of the hunters, he did not fear the weapons or the hostility that were directed to him. "Besides, I have heard of Xansus' personality; this one can control that guy A BIT. He is SOMEONE we can rationalize with."

Timeteo stood gauging the situation. Byakuran who had lied to him about sealing the coffin is currently proposing another plan. He doubted Byakuran's intention more; however, there is a small light inside him that trusted the fallen angel. He sensed that if Byakuran would desire to, the fallen would leave them at a heartbeat – yet the angel had not done so. "Are you sure about that?" He had reasons to give a slight chance that Byakuran might really be doing something for them to be able to survive, even if it is clouded.

At where Tsunayoshi is – the front line.

Tsunayoshi couldn't stand it any longer as the people around him fell one by one – defeated by the zombified vampires, according to Mukuro and Hibari at least. His desire to help was strong, though he could not leave the protection of the black shadows that surround him like a fence. It is like déjà vu, he alone getting protected once again. He saw it unfair – why it had to be him. He wished he had power to protect everyone; just maybe if he had the ability to control the black shadows, he might also have the chance to protect his late mother.

"Takeshi!" Tsunayoshi calls Yamamoto, left his post. He couldn't take any longer the onslaught being done to everyone. He wanted to do something himself to stop everything, the only thought that came to him to end the onslaught. "I've got a plan. I know it will be different from the original, but at least it will diminish the damage on our side." At least he said to himself.

Yamamoto stares at Tsunayoshi, eyes fixated on him pleading. He looked at the hunters, most were already too weak to continue. He had to agree that compared to the force that they were fighting, they were receiving a much greater damage. He faced Tsunayoshi, nods; agreeing to whatever plans that Tsunayoshi might have concocted. He trusted that Tsunayoshi might be able to salvage the situation, though it might mean another thing as well recalling how the brunette sacrifices to get information from Byakuran.

-0-

"Hayato?!" Bianchi called in surprise as Gokudera returned to the headquarters in panic.

A lot of injured hunters who barely managed to run back to safety – there were some who were unlucky and had died in the field.

"That idiot made a stupid move." Gokudera declared. His body aching from the wounds that he had received. He ran just to deliver the message after finding out a certain someone had disappeared.

"What?" Bianchi looked confused, puzzled what her brother had meant. She could tell that whatever it is, it had to be important at least.

"That bastard ran away!" Gokudera enraged shouts out. He had taken wrongly Sawada Tsunayoshi's disappearance as escaping.

Meanwhile, Tsunayoshi with Yamamoto and few other new appointed hunters were stealthily making their move within the enemy territory. They managed to slip pass the fence of defense thanks to Mukuro's handy work.

"So, what will you do when you face Xanxus?" Mukuro mused. "Talking with him would be of no use." He had not heard any of Tsunayoshi's plans, found it interesting though since he is the type to play it rough.

'_Not sure yet.' _ Tsunayoshi thought staring at Mukuro – he had no intention of telling it to the others, especially to Mukuro who might have read his trail of thoughts already. "Just follow my lead for now."

Yamamoto wonders why did Tsunayoshi choose to have Mukuro join them rather than have Hibari who is much more obedient to the brunette.

-0-

Following a long corridor, Mukuro calls his companions' attention to a stop noticing a parting way. "Wait a minute!"

Everyone stopped, turned to Mukuro.

"What?" a hunter voiced in anger.

Mukuro scowls, in an unhappy tone he informed his companions. "We are near Xanxus." He looked in all direction as if in search of something. "I can sense him; his power much stronger."

"Xanxus…" Tsunayoshi stares at Mukuro.

"As you have wished." Mukuro mused. "We will meet him."

Yamamoto stood, worrying. Somehow, he doubts that the plan to go to Xanxus head on is not such a good idea.

-o-

At the guild, Iemetsu hears that Tsunayoshi had gone missing. He vents out to Byakuran standing in waiting beside the coffin. "What have you done?! Where have you taken him?"

"I don't know where he is." Byakuran answers, Iemetsu's hands on his collar. He slapped away Iemetsu's hands, stepped back away from Tsunayoshi's father knowing that the hunter might do something to him. "You can look for him all you want here, doubt you'd find him though." He eyed the other hunters in the room who trailed after Iemetsu. "I've been here all the time." He turned to the hunters that had been guarding him. "Ask them yourself. I didn't leave here. Tsunayoshi did not visit here either."

Iemetsu made a fist; he didn't know where he must search to find his son. Or WHO he could ask.

Byakuran eyed Iemetsu. _'That boy, I don't think he would be stupid… However…'_


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Blade and Blood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**Chapter 21 recap:** The attack happened. Despite the opposition, Tsunayoshi had gone ahead and attacked.

22

Meeting Xanxus wasn't as Mukuro had expected. Mukuro was confident that he could stand facing the older vampire in terms of power, and yet he found himself unable to do stand up. In the presence of the older vampire as an invisible force push his body down. His body trembling at the immense power that radiates out of Xanxus' body which he felt. He glanced at his hunter companions, all too were paralyzed except Tsunayoshi. _'What the hell is going on? That brat is immune to Xanxus? Is that why he wanted to meet this guy?' _He already was surprised when Tsunayoshi managed to face him; he was not prepared for a second surprise.

Xanxus's attention fell on the brunette hunter; he eyed Tsunayoshi impressed to be able to stand against him considering the power he emits. He is aware that there had not been a being that yield to him, and yet a young hunter stood facing him. "I do not know if you are a fool or just numb." He voiced leering at Tsunayoshi. "Do you really want to die that badly?!" he grins, taking interest on the young hunter.

Tsunayoshi flinched, though surprisingly maintained his calm demeanor. _'Ack! What to do? What to do?' _He tried to hide the fact that he got intimidated by the enemy vampire.

"Tsu- Tsuna…" Yamamoto addressed, his voice quavering. He could feel the evil aura from Xanxus seeping out, greatly affected by it than Mukuro as a human.

"?" Tsunayoshi glanced at Yamamoto, seeing the state that his companions are in, wonders why they seems to be trembling. He turned to Xanxus, figured that the vampire might be doing something to his companions he couldn't see. "What are you doing?!" he raised his voice in rage.

Xanxus raise a brow, amused that the brunette dare continue stand in his presence let alone speak back to him which Mukuro – a full fledge vampire dare not to do. "What am I doing?" He mocks Tsunayoshi. "You march into my territory. DARE to face me. ADDRESS **ME** casually. And now you dare ask what **I AM **doing?" He wonders how long the brunette would dare stand against him.

Mukuro wanted to call out to Tsunayoshi, his voice couldn't come out. He could only glare at Xanxus. _'Shit… I guess I was over way my head.' _ He could feel the power that Xanxus emits.

-O-

At the headquarters.

"Quite impatient aren't they?" Byakuran sighs. He turned to the hunters that stood guard. "Tsunayoshi-kun left?" He smiles. He had a vague idea of Tsunayoshi's intention; the short time he spent with the brunette hunter, he understood quickly Tsunayoshi's personality.

The hunters that stood guard on Byakuran didn't like the smiling face the fallen angel has. Misread the smile on the fallen as if he was taunting them.

Rin, although tired from fighting decided to see what Byakuran had been up to being under constraint guards. She set aside resting and face another being she is cautious of.

"You aren't looking good." Byakuran greeted the tattered looking Rin. "I thought you would have gone ahead and went with Tsunayoshi-kun." He knew that even he had offered anything to the female hunter, she would have rejected him.

Rin with a cold gaze tries to read the fallen angel's mind. "… Much as I want to see what he will do, it is a must that we maintain this place. You said it yourself, that he is protected." She remains in the dark like the rest of Byakuran's intentions. She kept her guard against the fallen.

"Curious? Worried? I see that you are confident that you would not die?" Byakuran mused hearing the words of the confident female hunter uttered. "Don't put too much confidence in yourself. You might burn yourself one day."

"…" Rin smiles coldly yet showing confidence, able to sense nothing from Byakuran's words except as an advice. "I will not die. Thanks to you at least. From what I can guess, you also see me as SOMEONE interesting; nothing to be compared with Sawada Tsunayoshi though."

Byakuran eyed the female hunter, impressed that the she had read to a certain extent. _'HUMANSare certainly interesting…'_

She took her leave, left Byakuran to the care of the guards. She decided to join once again the fray despite slightly recovering her strength.

Byakuran relaxed on his back, tries to search for Tsunayoshi using his powers and find out what the brunette's present condition. He did not want anything to happen to the young hunter he finds quite intriguing.

-O-

Xanxus' mansion.

Tsunayoshi stood startled, didn't know how, and though is in utter surprise as he saw the others were sent flying hitting the walls with an invisible force. He stood unable to do anything, unable to fight or defend against the force that is hurting his companions. The black shadow circling him - protectively.

"Those things-" Xanxus stood up from where he sat, eyed the creatures that moved protectively of the young brunette hunter. He got curious if Tsunayoshi had really been a normal hunter.

Tsunayoshi glares back at Xanxus; wonders if it was a mistake to come; if he had actually led his companions to their deathbed. Guilt ridden, he decided to approach Xanxus, to a duel which he wasn't sure he would win; thought that he will use whatever at his disposal against Xanxus.

"What are you?" Xanxus stares at Tsunayoshi. He slowly walked towards Tsunayoshi, was cut off when a decease body of a vampire was suddenly thrown onto his feet.

Panting Hibari stood, felt the pressure that Xanxus emits, despite it though he manages to bring himself to stand. He had nothing else except strong will to protect that is important to him – even at the cost of his life.

"Another helper?" Xanxus turned to Hibari; amused at the persistence to fight against him. He continues to belittle the efforts thrown at him while remaining amused at the struggles.

'_Hibari?'_ Tsunayoshi stood startled, didn't expect to see the vampire. The reason he did not choose Hibari is that the vampire will surely fight for his sake to the death, something he did not want. "Go away! You are not needed here!" He valued Hibari's life as a family, NO, even more than so.

Xanxus stole a glance at Tsunayoshi then back to Hibari. "I smell your scent vampire on that hunter. Faint, however it is there."

Tsunayoshi tensed up. Hibari's face remained placid.

Xanxus smirks, noticed the slight change in the brunette's face. "I see. This hunter is yours I presume. To think that you would choose a hunter as your partner is something I did not foresee. Especially for someone of YOUR kind." He started to belittle Hibari as someone lower than a human. He detested a vampire conspiring with a human, much less a hunter.

Hibari eyed Xanxus. "I do not know what you intend to do… You should be aware what humans are to US." He reminded that humans are beings that coexist with the likes of him. "Should you destroy them, it is like you are destroying us."

"You do not get it young vampire." Xanxus sighs, crossed his arms on his chest. "WE should stand above humans. Humans SHOULD remain nothing more as prey to US; though I guess that you who have lived among the humans have become tainted with their ways, to even think of taking a hunter as yours. HUMANS are to be OUR slaves."

Hibari made a fist; understood that there is no way he could discuss to Xanxus' rein. He understood that there is only one way – that is to fight. If he wanted to protect Tsunayoshi, he will give his all even against his own family.

'_What the hell are you planning Kyouya?" _Mukuro spare a glance at Hibari; wonders if his brother had come with a plan or on an errands fool. _'Damn it… Why am I even doing this?!'_

Hibari made a fist, a strong grip to the point of injuring himself. Satisfied of the amount of blood on his palm, opened it letting the blood drip out.

"Wasting your blood?" Xanxus found Hibari's action futile and humoring.

The blood that drips out slowly crystallized; it turns into a red color lance.

Everyone were surprised, even Mukuro. _'I see, so he also inherited that ability.'_ He stares at the crystallized weapon. _'Are you intending to fight Xanus with that?! Impossible, you should be aware of that.' _He tensed up when Hibari turned to him. He could guess what it is that Hibari wants from him – to escape with Tsunayoshi. He smirks. "As if!" Despite the strong pull on his body, he forced his body to stand straight. He could not accept that Hibari would out do him. He did the same, brought out a trident. "If you can do it, I will as well!"

Xanxus stood pleased that his entertainment increased. He left where he sat on, jumped, landing few meters away from Hibari, Mukuro and Tsunayoshi. "Good… GOood…" He nodded his head. "Shall we begun then?!" He hollers excited.

A four-way battle starts. Mukuro, Hibari and Xanxus mainly focused on offense and defense while Tsunayoshi is in the defense mode trying to keep up with the other three's speed and power.

Tsunayoshi with Mukuro and Hibari fought against Xanxus desperately using all their strength at their disposal.

Yamamoto watched, cursing himself unable to do anything when he is the one who first stepped up to offer Tsunayoshi help. He kept his eyes on Tsunayoshi.

212421242124

**Bknight: I know… too long to post. I needed to improve the plot… any way thanks for those who favorite blade and blood…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Blade and Blood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, AMANO AKIRA does. I will only be borrowing the characters.

**Chapter 22 recap:** A four way battle starts.

23

Tsunayoshi with Mukuro and Hibari fought against Xanxus desperately using all their strength at their disposal. Tsunayoshi did not last long in the fight, got knocked unconscious in the middle; the fight turning to a three-way.

-0-

Tsunayoshi awakes, finds himself in his room. _''Where am I?' _The first thought that came. He recalls the last scene, the sight of an enraged Hibari. "That's right!" He sat up, felt a wave of dizziness. "Ugh…" He looked around, hopes to see someone to give him answers. His prayers answered when Byakuran walks in. "Byakuran?!" He did not expect that of all people the person to appear was the fallen angel.

"Good to see you alright!" Byakuran spoke with delight. "Really, can't believe that you would get reckless." He shook his head. "Thankfully, I came with Rin and Squallo to help."

"Rin? Wait… Squallo!?" Tsunayoshi frowns. "AH! That vampire?!" He could not believe that Squallo had been awakened AND dragged as well. He was not sure how he could have survived, sitting in a bed. He wonders what had happened, though before he could have asked, Byakuran spoke.

"Seems that Squallo also have a hard time in controlling Xanxus." Byakuran shrugged. "For now, they left and stopped the fight."

Tsunayoshi had a grim expression, could not believe that he had just missed the most important parts. He sighs, fell back on his bed. "What happened exactly? Where-"

Byakuran eyed Tsunayoshi, could tell the brunette hesitating to speak. "Where is Hibari?"

Tsunayoshi tensed up as Byakuran finished for him. He could not believe that Byakuran would have guessed correctly what he wanted to ask – NO – he wasn't entirely surprised, seems the fallen angel could read him well.

"Your father had isolated him with Mukuro." Byakuran informed. He smiles. "Actually, I shouldn't be in here either. I already bid my farewell, just wanted to see you to inform of the tidbits. The people that could are not around. The hunters that accompanied you all fell unconscious so the y can't really tell you the important parts."

"You are leaving… does that mean everything is over?" Tsunayoshi thought that Byakuran won't be giving him any information that he wanted.

"Over or not, not sure. My duty is done for now. I will be taking with me a reward. AS I have always done."

Tsunayoshi tensed, recalls that Byakuran had taken interest in him. He wonders if the reward meant him.

"I didn't expect some of the turn of events. I will be in another place. I will come once again if needed, MAYBE. I will also visit you in your funeral." Byakuran showed a knowing smile. "At least as long as you don't burn yourself." He waved goodbye leaving the confused Tsunayoshi. His body fades away.

Tsunayoshi stares at the ceiling, worried. "Hibari…" he breathes. He didn't realize what he worded until he had spoken. He filled his cheeks heat up. "Damn it!" He pulled the covers of the bed, hide under it.

Yamamoto enters the room energetically. He called out in delight seeing the awakened brunette. "TSUNA!"

"Takeshi?!" Tsunayoshi greeted back, sat on the bed. He knows that he should at least tell the dark hair of the fallen angel's visit, he didn't.

"You are awake!" Yamamoto uttered, ran towards Tsunayoshi. "You were out for a long time."

"Is EVERYONE alright?" Tsunayoshi frantic. Genuinely worried of the hunters that he brought along to danger.

Yamamoto looked at Tsunayoshi, knew what the words really meant. "Everyone is under treatment. We are managing somehow. If you want to know where Hibari and Mukuro are, they are being confined. The same should be with Byakuran; though seems he had disappeared completely so it is causing chaos and everyone looking for him."

_Err… Yeah… Byakuran… _Tsunayoshi frowns hearing of Hibari's confinement. He knows what happens to the supernatural beings that get CONFINED. He knows what he must do for Hibari despite everything else. He stood up, left the bed taking the IV line connected to him. He walks towards the dresser, slips on a black coat to wear; followed by a concerned Yamamoto he head out.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called hoping to stop the brunette.

"Drive me there." Tsunayoshi commanded. He knows that Yamamoto's reluctance would be overpowered by his command.

Yamamoto did as Tsunayoshi requested, before leaving spoke with Vongola Nono. On the road, he was asked of things that Tsunayoshi had missed which Byakuran did not share.

"How did we win?" Tsunayoshi asked bluntly. He already knows that Byakuran had come to assist, not the how.

"I don't know much either." Yamamoto answered. "I also lost consciousness not long after. It got harder to breathe so I lost consciousness. The fight escalated when you were knocked out. Mukuro said that Hibari lost it, that he had to step down in the fight or else he will be killed as well."

Tsunayoshi stares at Yamamoto in silence; listens.

"Hibari almost lost control when Byakuran came, according to Mukuro. Byakuran negotiates with Xanxus, though before a lot of fighting occurred since Xanxus wasn't the listening type. Hibari wasn't please though as I might have thought. It saved our lives anyway, with Byakuran's interception. Ended the fight for now."

'_So it isn't over yet.' _Tsunayoshi had a grim expression, recalls Byakuran's knowing words. He had somewhat expected that the fight will be a long one. "So what were the conditions that Byakuran had set? He left, said something about a reward." He accidentally blurt out loud.

"Eh? Reward?" Yamamoto asked puzzled.

Tsunayoshi tensed. "Ah! I meant the talk. He made a deal with Xanxus did he not?"

"OH?! That, we don't know. Byakuran shared the CONDITIONS with Mukuro and Hibari. We can get the answer we want from them. Well, THOSE guys said that they will only say it in YOUR presence."

"So the others went to confine them." Tsunayoshi relieved understanding that Hibari and Mukuro will be safe for a while. "Until I am awake. I'll talk to them. I'll tell then the conditions that had been set – after discussing their release to Vongola Nono."

Yamamoto looked at Tsunayoshi from the rearview mirror with a shocked expression. He expected that Tsunayoshi would bring up the release of Hibari and Mukuro, did not expect the calm manner his brunette friend spoke to. "You know it would not be easy."

"They did help us. The new Vongola doesn't need to be too restrictive." Tsunayoshi knows though that his father would not approve of his suggestion, not even by the other members. Except he had been named the next heir so no one else could do anything against the words he decided on.

-o-

Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto reached their destination. Tsunayoshi walked in large stride towards where Hibari and Mukuro were confined at. He ignores the people that tried to stop him, walks pass them and uses the name of Vongola Nono if necessary.

"Leave this to me." Yamamoto pleads towards the guards. Though he is already sure that the guards would come and get the Vongola Nono or of someone in close ranking. He follows Tsunayoshi into the long corridor, looks at the brunette's back filed with concern. He could tell that his friend had decided on shouldering something heavy. The best he could do is watch over his friend.

-o-

Meanwhile at Mukuro and Hibari's confinement.

Mukuro lie on bed facing the ceiling. He opens his eyes focus at the ceiling with a blank stare. "He is here." He whiffs out Tsunayoshi's scent from a great distance. He turned his attention to his brother. He recalls the fight that they had with Xanxus right after Tsunayoshi lost consciousness.

Xanxus send Tsunayoshi flying after giving the brunette a blow to the right shoulder. He attacked the brunette with brute swing that even without a weapon he had sent Tsunayoshi flying and bleeding.

Tsunayoshi's consciousness itinerant about between awake and not.

Seeing the state Tsunayoshi is, Hibari snapped. All he could think of is that having his property be treated roughly – meaning Tsunayoshi. He released all the strength at his disposal. He jumped onto Xanxus, exchanged blows.

Xanxus is surprised when Hibari's strength and power increased. He felt he is facing an entirely different person. _This guy have this much power?! _He had no room to be easy. He used his full power, clashed with Hibari.

It was a long battle.

Mukuro assumed it to be the deciding battle. He glanced at the unconscious brunette. _I can't believe this._

Hibari fought desperately, his surrounding rusting away without his notice or by Xanxus.

Mukuro had wanted to shout out that Hibari should calm down, though he knew that it would be of no use. He also knows the new state of Hibari would be able to rival Xanxus' power. He decided to step aside the battle, let Hibari handle things. He went to Tsunayoshi's side, thinking that Hibari might totally go insane if the brunette were to lose life. He had to protect the brunette from harm.

The fight is heating up, Hibari still found himself at the losing end. Byakuran suddenly made an appearance with Squallo and Rin. Byakuran got in between Hibari and Xanxus. Squallo grabbed hold of Xanxus while Rin grabbed hold of Hibari.

"Calm down you two." Byakuran smiles, hid his amusement at the situation. "This fight won't do you any good." His eyes roamed the room turned to destruction, shaken from the power and fighting of Hibari and Xanxus. _Really, such childish behavior._

"Let go of me Squallo!" Xanxus ordered as he tries to struggle free from Squallo's grip.

"Calm down!" Squallo shouts, daring to confront his leader.

"Think of Sawada!" Rin shouted as she tries to push Hibari away from Xanxus. She had easier time to stop Hibari using Tsunayoshi's name. She knows that strength wise she would lose against Hibari.

Hibari stiffens, glanced at where Tsunayoshi is. He sees Mukuro cradling the brunette similar to a fragile porcelain. He calms down.

"Fighting like this is not good." Byakuran sighs as if stopping a pair of fighting toddlers, gestures a big no-no. "Why don't we make a deal? We have a potential kotodama user here. I am sure it will work out with you."

Rin stood with cold gaze meeting Byakuran.

-0-

Present time.

Hibari and Mukuro looked at Tsunayoshi standing with the guards.

There is a silent exchange with Tsunayoshi and Hibari. Tsunayoshi waved the guard away.

"But-" the guards were hesitant, though Tsunayoshi managed to convinced them with Yamamoto's help.

Yamamoto glanced at Tsunayoshi, aware that no harm will come to the brunette. He excused himself, allowed privacy for Tsunayoshi to speak with the vampires.

"So, what will you do with us?" Mukuro asked breaking the silence, Tsunayoshi standing outside the jail.

"I talked with Vongola Nono for now that I will talk with you." Tsunayoshi tired and have slight pain from his injuries. He got reminded of the discussion he had with Vongola Nono about what to do with Mukuro and Hibari. "The Vongola Nono-sama listened to my request at least of releasing you. The matter to be done, well…. That is another story."

"Figures…." Mukuro mused. "After all, you are hunters. We your natural enemies even if you have developed a relationship with us."

"My uncle is helping me reason with them." Tsunayoshi stated. "I hope to get their reply. Though I am sure it would take a while." He leans against the bar. He had no fear that by chance he might be grabbed from behind and get choked. There was nothing to worry for he trusted the vampires, trusted Hibari Kyouya at least.

"Where is that Byakuran bastard?" Mukuro asked, reminded that Byakuran had simply escaped before the hunters took control of the scene. He is aware of how Byakuran feigned ignorance of appearing in the scene and that it was the female hunter Rin that brought the vampire Squallo.

"Gone before they knew it." Tsunayoshi sighs. "I suppose he made pre-made his escape plan. Vongola-sama sent some people to where his castle is. I doubt he would be here."

"That slick bastard." Mukuro murmured.

"Helping and protecting us will do you no good." Hibari reminded Tsunayoshi that it was a futile attempt to help them. "You are putting yourself more at risk. We will do something ourselves."

Tsunayoshi turned to face the vampires, looked at Hibari with a surprised look. "Well… Didn't you do the same?" He reminded Hibari. "Anyway, it is a risk I should take. As there are various types of humans, there should also those kinds that exist in your side. I believe that there is time for a change."

Mukuro uttered. "Well, good luck with that." Hinting that there is no chance of success the future that Tsunayoshi thinks of.

Tsunayoshi timidly smiles.

Gokudera makes an appearance, enraged. He grabbed Tsunayoshi's arm. "What the hell are you doing here?" He is not happy with having Tsunayoshi get close to Hibari.

Yamamoto following after Gokudera. He hand gestures an apology. "Sorry, I can't stop him."

Tsunayoshi timidly smiles. He knew well that no one could stop easily Gokudera's stormy personality, "It is alright." He faced Gokudera. "We are done anyway." He excused himself from Hibari and Mukuro, left with Yamamoto and Gokudera to appease the silver hair male from rampaging.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Four years later.

Tsunayoshi enters the room, sees Hibari sitting on the bed. "Are you okay?"

It was the house where Hibari brought Tsunayoshi for protection – the haunted looking house. It has become their home, renovated.

Hibari left his seat, approached Tsunayoshi. He locked the brunette in his embrace. "What about you?"

"Hectic." Tsunayoshi let out an exhausted sigh. He receives a light kiss on his cheek from Hibari.

"I am sorry, doing this for me." Hibari whispered.

Hibari and Tsunayoshi had started to live together much to majority's opposition. Though thanks to the Vongola Nono, things went as Tsunayoshi and Hibari desired in the meantime.

Tsunayoshi shook his head, smiles painfully. "You are the one having the hardest time most of all. You shouldn't really be hunting out your own type. Just because you chose me-"

"It's fine." Hibari tightly embraced Tsunayoshi. "I chose this because I wanted to. I want to be with you."

Hibari had agreed to sacrifice his freedom to be at Tsunayoshi's side. He hunted those that killed indiscriminately, particularly those of his kind.

Tsunayoshi who was appointed to be the next Vongola took the name on despite his dislike. He had to put control of Hibari as the words of the others are.

End.

\( 'u')

**Bknight291:** I didn't put more descriptive information regarding the black shadows here. I will put it then into another chapter. You can say a stand alone. For those that continued to read out and favorite Blade and blood, **I thank you**…. Hope that you read on my other works. [[[[[


End file.
